La dernière chance
by tilunarou
Summary: Si son père rêve de le voir lui succéder, Paul a d'autres buts dans la vie. Notre héros décide d'aller à l'encontre de l'avis de son père et de poursuivre son rêve d'enfant : devenir boxeur. Mais sera-t-il vraiment prêt à tout pour débuter une carrière qu'il aurait déjà dû entamer il y a plusieurs années ? L'histoire se passe en Irlande et plus particulièrement à Dublin. AH.
1. Prologue

**Titre** **: La dernière chance.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les ai empruntés à S. Meyer pour m'amuser un peu.

L'auteur reconnaît le statut de marques déposées et les propriétaires des marques suivantes, dont les noms sont mentionnés dans ce roman de fiction : Calvin Klein. Coca Cola. Guinness. Kleenex. Nike. Orangina. Puma.

 **Notes** **:** Je publie aujourd'hui cette petite histoire qui me tient à coeur. Elle ne devait être qu'un Os et finalement elle s'est transformée en mini fiction. Toute l'histoire se passe en Irlande où j'ai moi-même passé du temps donc les lieux que je décris sont réels et ont été quasiment tous testés par moi… Je me suis laissée quelques libertés bien sûr, car c'est une fiction avant tout.

Je souhaite remercier Lilyrøse pour la correction et pour tout le travail qu'elle a effectué sur ce projet… Je remercie aussi Marie (Htray2000) qui a également bien planché dessus et a enlevé toutes mes vilaines fautes (que je me borne toujours à faire)…

 **Prologue**

 **Juin - Galway.**

Je jetai un dernier coup d'oeil à ce qui avait été ma chambre d'enfant pendant toutes ces années. Bien sûr, elle avait changé au fil du temps et aujourd'hui, il ne restait plus rien des posters de mes héros de dessins animés mais elle avait toujours ce petit goût de nostalgie… L'endroit était désormais assez neutre mais il m'avait appartenu trop longtemps pour que je ne sois pas quand même déçu de le laisser.

De tout ce qui me restait de ma jeunesse dans cette chambre, je n'avais emporté que la photo de ma mère. Je ne l'avais jamais connue mais je savais que j'aurais eu une enfance différente si elle avait été là. Je ne l'en blâmais pas, je m'en voulais surtout à moi car elle était morte par ma faute. Enfin, plus ou moins.

La dispute que je venais juste d'avoir avec mon père m'avait fait mal mais tout cela couvait depuis bien trop longtemps. Je ne pouvais plus supporter ça. C'était inconcevable. J'avais besoin de partir, d'être libre et d'être indépendant. Je devais saisir ma chance de devenir ce que j'avais toujours voulu être. Si j'attendais encore ne serait-ce qu'une année ou deux alors je serais trop vieux pour réaliser mon rêve de gosse. Être condamné à devenir l'associé de mon paternel ne me disait vraiment rien du tout et l'avoir entendu de la bouche du fils sur lequel il avait fondé tant d'espoir avait dû le blesser, j'en convenais. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de m'en aller. Plus tard, je ne voulais pas regretter de ne pas avoir au moins essayé.

Je quittai la maison de mon enfance pour rejoindre Embry, mon meilleur ami, qui m'attendait dehors pour commencer un tour d'Irlande à moto. Nous nous étions toujours promis de faire ça dès que nos études seraient terminées et le jour J était enfin arrivé.

D'ici deux mois environ, Embry rentrerait à Galway où il poursuivrait ses projets d'architecte tandis que je m'en irais à Dublin pour tenter de réaliser mon deuxième rêve. Alors, je n'espérais qu'une chose : qu'il n'était pas trop tard et que j'y trouverais ce que j'allais y chercher…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	2. Chapitre 1 : Dublin

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les emprunte à Stephenie Meyer pour m'amuser un peu et surtout pour votre plaisir personnel.

Notes de l'auteur : Je remercie à nouveau mes deux bêtas Marie et Lydie pour leur travail sur cette fiction. Je remercie aussi Jazz pour ses avis toujours pertinents.

J'en profite aussi pour remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et de l'intérêt que vous a suscité ce court prologue... Je précise que j'essaierai de poster une fois par semaine. La fiction est totalement écrite et comporte neuf chapitres et un épilogue.

Voilà, vous savez tout ou presque… Je vous laisse avec Paul. Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 1 : Dublin.

Octobre - Dublin

L'espoir venait de me quitter définitivement.

Je n'avais rien trouvé.

Rien.

Et je ne trouverais très certainement jamais rien qui me conviendrait. Je n'avais plus qu'à rentrer chez moi et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

C'était vraiment lamentable ! Comment une ville aussi grande que Dublin ne pouvait avoir ce que je cherchais ? Comment était-ce possible de ne pas trouver chaussure à son pied ici ? Je poussai un long soupir de frustration avant de taper dans une canette de soda vide, laquelle alla valser un peu plus loin dans un tintement sonore.

Je décidai de me laisser encore quelques heures avant de rentrer à Galway et de profiter de mes derniers moments ici pour aller me saouler dans le bar le plus proche. Au moins ça, ils en avaient ici. Ce n'était pas très dur à trouver, ça courrait même les rues !

Je poussai la porte du Zanzibar et fus d'abord étonné par la majestuosité de l'endroit. Des statues et des palmiers immenses servaient de décoration dans ce pub à deux étages, très réputé dans la capitale irlandaise. L'endroit était bondé, principalement de jeunes adolescents très éméchés, se trémoussant sur une musique électro-pop branchée.

Je m'assis au bar et commandai une pinte de Guinness au serveur, lequel me l'apporta très rapidement, malgré le monde qui se pressait autour de lui. Je lui filai un billet de dix et il me rendit la monnaie. Je bus une grande rasade de ce fameux breuvage et m'en délectai en fermant les yeux. Ça faisait vraiment du bien de se faire plaisir après la journée de merde que je venais de vivre.

Je vidai mon verre en quelques minutes et en recommandai un autre sans tarder. Je devais en être à mon troisième ou mon quatrième quand le mec assis à mes côtés m'adressa la parole:

\- Vous avez une sacrée descente pour un étranger. Rude journée ?

\- Ouais, répondis-je en jetant un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il me souriait de toutes ses dents. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire.

\- Je comprends. Il héla un serveur : la même chose s'il vous plaît. La Guinness est le meilleur remède pour les journées de merde, ajouta-t-il en riant.

\- Merci, souris-je. Je m'appelle Paul.

\- Et moi Jacob. Enchanté de te connaître, Paul, répondit-il toujours en souriant. Santé ! ajouta-t-il en levant son verre.

\- Santé ! répondis-je à mon nouvel ami.

Nous trinquâmes, comme de vieux copains de bar. Jacob avait l'air d'être un mec sympa et, à défaut de trouver ce que je cherchais, je pouvais toujours me faire un pote. Au moins, il était jovial et grâce à lui, je passais la soirée la plus sympa depuis un long moment.

\- T'es arrivé à Dublin y'a longtemps ? m'interrogea-t-il.

\- Environ un mois. Et toi ? demandai-je.

\- Ça fait une paye que je vis là. J'ai suivi une nana dont j'étais raide dingue et finalement, ça n'a rien donné. Mais la vie est belle ici et je m'y plais bien, rit-il, me dévoilant son large sourire. Et toi, comment es-tu arrivé là ?

\- La vie à Galway me faisait suer alors, après avoir fait le tour du pays à moto, j'ai débarqué ici pour rester le plus loin possible de mon ancienne vie. Je cherche une salle de boxe pour lancer ma carrière mais j'ai fait chou blanc jusqu'ici, expliquai-je en avalant une gorgée de Guinness. Trente putain de jours que je cherche, tout ça pour rien. Vu que je n'ai presque plus de thunes, je vais devoir dire au revoir à la vie ici et retourner ramper aux pieds de mon père, dis-je en posant mon verre un peu brusquement sur le comptoir.

\- Sans blague, t'es boxeur ? demanda Jacob, incrédule. C'est une sacré coïncidence ça ! Ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller.

\- Et pourquoi? demandai-je, surpris que ça puisse lui paraître aussi insensé.

\- Ma meilleure amie entraîne des jeunes dans une salle pas loin d'ici, dans le quartier de Temple Bar. Tu voudrais que je te la présente ? Elle pourra sûrement t'aider. Il semblait surexcité par cette idée.

\- Si elle a des relations dans le milieu, je veux bien. Je cherche à me faire connaître en Europe.

\- Tu ne peux pas mieux tomber mon pote ! Le célèbre Edward Cullen était un de ses poulains. Elle l'a formé et entraîné jusqu'à ce qu'il soit remarqué par un grand club français et devienne ce qu'il est devenu.

\- Tu rigoles ? LE Edward Cullen ? Je faillis tomber de mon tabouret tellement j'étais abasourdi.

\- En personne, dit-il fièrement. Bon, depuis qu'il s'est blessé, il ne peut plus boxer en international mais il reste un grand Monsieur de la boxe.

\- C'est clair ! Qui ne le connaît pas ? Ça ne m'intéresse pas trop de m'entraîner avec une nana mais vu les circonstances, je veux bien la rencontrer. Comment ça se fait que je n'ai rien vu sur elle en fouillant sur le net ?

\- Elle aime l'anonymat. Elle a toujours demandé à Edward de ne pas parler d'elle à qui que ce soit. Elle ne voulait pas de la gloire qui allait émaner de la carrière de Cullen. Elle considérait que c'était lui qui avait tout le talent.

\- Est-ce qu'ils sont... ? demandai-je, vraiment curieux de savoir toute l'histoire.

\- Non, car il s'avère qu'il est gay... Je crois que ça ne s'est pas su. Sûrement pour ne pas entacher sa carrière, enfin tu vois le genre. Du business de star, éluda-t-il en terminant sa pinte cul-sec.

\- En effet, je ne le savais pas... Je t'en offre une autre ? demandai-je en montrant son verre vide. On avait bu comme des trous et papoté comme de vraies gonzesses.

\- Merci mais ça ira pour ce soir, mec. On partage un taxi ? proposa-t-il. Tu crèches où ?

Je n'avais pas envie de partir, pas encore du moins.

\- Je vais rester encore un peu, j'ai vu une petite blonde au fond avec des yeux bleus magnifiques. Tu ne veux pas rester ? Elle a une copine super apparemment et elles nous dévorent des yeux.

\- C'est assez tentant. Allons-y ! décida-t-il sans réfléchir très longtemps. Après tout, on n'a qu'une vie !

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la piste de danse, placée au milieu des palmiers et des statues de Bouddha. Je commençai à vraiment aimer cet endroit, je sentais au fond de moi que j'allais m'y plaire. La jeune femme que j'avais repérée se rapprocha aussitôt de moi, m'enlaça la taille tout en se tortillant contre mes fesses.

Oh oui, j'allais vraiment aimer vivre à Dublin. Et le plus longtemps serait le mieux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai dans un petit hôtel de banlieue, nu comme un ver et les idées pas très nettes. Irina, la jeune femme blonde du bar, dormait paisiblement, un bras autour de ma taille et la tête posée dans le creux de mon épaule. Je m'extirpai de ce pétrin le plus délicatement possible et filai sous la douche pour remettre mes idées en place.

Irina ne fit pas beaucoup d'histoires pour partir, ne réclama pas de petit-déjeuner et ne me demanda même pas mon numéro de téléphone. Si elles pouvaient toutes être comme elle, la vie serait nettement plus facile. Dès qu'elle fut partie, je récupérai mon portable, ma clé et partis rejoindre Jacob dans un café de Temple Bar afin de discuter de sa copine boxeuse. Je n'étais pas spécialement misogyne mais l'idée de me faire entraîner par une femme me mettait mal à l'aise. J'avais beau savoir qu'elle avait mené Edward Cullen vers le succès, je restais bloqué sur le fait que ce soit une fille. Enfin une femme. Je me demandais bien à quoi elle pouvait ressembler. Il fallait quand même en imposer pour entraîner des gars à la boxe, avoir une certaine carrure, des muscles et de l'autorité. Le portrait qui se dressa dans ma tête n'était pas du tout flatteur et je le chassai rapidement. J'espérais juste que la chance soit de mon côté. Au pire des cas, elle aurait bien un collègue qui ferait l'affaire.

 _Macho !_ me cria ma conscience.

D'accord, je l'étais peut-être un peu. Beaucoup même. Bon d'accord, complètement. L'héritage de mon connard de père, qu'est-ce que je pouvais y faire ?

Je montai dans un bus, lequel me déposa directement dans le quartier de Temple Bar. Ce quartier était un des plus animés de la capitale et je restai quelques instants à le contempler comme si je le voyais pour la dernière fois. Mais j'avais beaucoup réfléchi, notamment sur les dernières vingt-quatre heures et il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence : je n'étais pas prêt à quitter tout ça pour rentrer à Galway. J'allais donc rester, peu importe ce que cela me coûterait !

Les rues de Dublin étaient calmes en journée. Les jeunes cuvaient leur vin et les adultes travaillaient. Seuls les touristes semblaient arpenter les rues à la recherche d'une église ou d'un musée à visiter. J'entrai dans le troquet où Jacob m'attendait et le vis au fond de la salle en compagnie d'une petite brune toute mignonnette. Celui-là ne perdait pas de temps pour draguer ! Lui et moi allions nous entendre à coup sûr comme larrons en foire. Je commandai un café au bar et allai saluer mon nouvel ami.

\- Salut Paul, je te présente ma meilleure amie, Bella. Bella, je te présente Paul. Il est nouveau en ville, lui expliqua-t-il.

\- Enchantée Paul, me dit Bella en me serrant la main. Alors comme ça, vous voulez devenir boxeur ? Elle me toisait de haut en bas, un sourcil levé et le front légèrement plissé.

\- Je le suis déjà ! contrai-je gentiment. Mais j'aimerais devenir professionnel, précisai-je plus doucement.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Vingt-trois ans pourquoi ?

\- Les meilleurs boxeurs de mon club sont beaucoup plus jeunes que vous.

\- Je suis meilleur qu'eux ! affirmai-je sans ciller.

\- Vous êtes prêt à travailler dur ? demanda-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Je suis aussi déterminé qu'un lion enragé échappé d'un zoo, ce n'est pas le problème. Il me faut un coach et je n'en trouve pas.

\- Alors je suis votre homme... Si je puis dire, dit-elle en souriant.

J'en restai bouche bée. Elle était minuscule ! Comment pouvait-elle être capable d'apprendre à un homme à boxer ?

\- Alors c'est vous qui avez mené Cullen au titre ? demandai-je vraiment sceptique. Ça semble... improbable, ajoutai-je sous le regard agacé de Jacob.

\- Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, Paul. Acceptez de faire un essai et si mon entraînement ne vous convient pas, je ne vous retiendrai pas, proposa-t-elle tout en continuant à me sourire. Cela ne vous coûte rien d'essayer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. Je... balbutiai-je bêtement face à son audace.

\- Parfait, demain huit heures précises, on commencera par un footing, claironna-t-elle gaiement.

Jacob me fila une claque dans le dos en riant.

\- Tu vas souffrir mon pote mais tu deviendras le meilleur !

Je ne répondis pas et commandai une deuxième tournée de cafés au barman. S'il n'avait pas été si tôt j'aurais plutôt commandé deux ou trois shooters. Je sentais que j'allais vraiment en avoir besoin pour survivre à tout cela !

OoOoOoOoO

Bella ne semblait montrer aucun signe de fatigue ni d'essoufflement tandis que je m'époumonnais en la suivant. Mes jambes étaient raides, ma respiration hachée et j'avais une putain de soif. Ma coach du jour trottinait allègrement à mes côtés, un beau sourire ornait son visage et pas une seule goutte de sueur ne semblait perler sur son front.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Tout est sous contrôle, assurai-je en tentant de ne pas souffler comme un boeuf.

\- Alors on va accélérer un peu, ok ? demanda-t-elle d'un air machiavélique.

\- Pas de soucis, dis-je pour ne pas me défiler.

Est-ce qu'elle voulait ma mort ? Elle rit et allongea la foulée. Je dus faire un effort incommensurable pour la suivre mais je le fis car j'étais un homme et je ne devais pas être faible face à une femme. Aussi charmante soit-elle.

Après une heure de course, nous rentrâmes à la salle d'entraînement. Bella voulait voir ce que je savais faire niveau boxe. J'ôtai mon t-shirt trempé de sueur pour enfiler un débardeur propre, lequel dévoilait le tribal qui était tatoué autour de mon bras. Je la vis y jeter un regard rapide, comme si ça l'avait intriguée ou intéressée mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde. Elle se reconcentra aussi sec dans l'entraînement, me dictant les consignes les unes après les autres. J'acquiesçai à mesure qu'elle me parlait et nous enfilâmes nos gants.

Et c'est à partir de là que les ennuis commencèrent vraiment.

Bella se tenait devant moi, en position d'attaque et le regard plus que déterminé. Elle frappa la première et je ne pus riposter. Je chancelai et manquai de me retrouver les fesses par terre.

\- Allez Paul ! Un peu de nerf ! dit-elle en bougeant autour de moi. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire !

Putain, elle se foutait de moi. Je me repris et commençai à boxer avec elle. Mais mes coups étaient faibles et pitoyables. Elle réussissait à les contrer à chaque fois, faisant échouer toutes mes attaques qui, habituellement, mettaient K.O. tous mes adversaires. Elle m'envoya un crochet du droit qui me fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Elle sourit avant de continuer à me massacrer.

\- Tes jambes, Paul ! me cria-t-elle avant de me balancer un direct du gauche. Tu es trop lent !

Je commençais à bouillir, me fustigeant de ne pas être capable de frapper une femme. Putain d'ego de merde !

Elle me dominait complètement, m'assénant coup sur coup. La tête commençait à me tourner et j'allais bientôt finir K.O. si ça continuait. Dans un dernier éclair de génie, je balançai un coup au hasard qui ne fit que l'effleurer.

Elle s'arrêta, enleva ses gants et les posa par terre.

\- Je refuse de continuer Paul, tu ne joues pas franc jeu. Elle était énervée contre moi. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

\- Je peux faire mieux que ça ! me défendis-je.

\- Alors prouve-le ! ordonna-t-elle.

\- Là, maintenant, je ne peux pas, avouai-je.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une femme ? Elle fulminait. De la fumée aurait pu sortir de ses oreilles et de son nez.

\- Non ! dis-je, un peu trop vite. C'est juste que... J'hésitais à formuler mes pensées.

\- Je suis entraîneur de boxe, Paul. J'entraîne des hommes aussi bien que des femmes. Je ne fais aucune différence. Je suis diplômée et reconnue dans mon métier, débita-t-elle en s'approchant de moi. Alors, on va mettre les choses au point tout de suite. Soit tu restes, soit tu pars. Elle se tenait tout près de moi, ses yeux ancrés dans les miens et son doigt accusateur martelait ma poitrine nue.

Je ne la quittais pas des yeux et soutenais son regard furieux. Je la dépassais d'au moins deux têtes mais elle ne cilla pas.

\- Je pars ! annonçai-je en me dégageant d'elle.

\- Bien ! dit-elle en tournant les talons. Bonne chance Paul.

Elle me laissa planté sur le ring, comme le con que j'étais. Je me fustigeais intérieurement d'avoir agi de la sorte mais qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Je n'avais pas réussi à lui asséner le moindre coup, même le plus simple. J'avais boxé et bougé comme un débutant et j'avais été incapable de tenir le choc lors d'un banal jogging. Je ne méritais pas d'être là. Je ne méritais même pas de boxer.

J'étais en train de remettre mon T-shirt quand Jacob fit son entrée en sifflotant.

\- Hey, salut Paul ! La séance d'entraînement est déjà finie ? Bella t'a mis K.O. ? demanda-t-il en plaisantant.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça... grommelai-je, pas vraiment d'humeur à en parler.

\- Sans blague ? Je t'avais dit qu'elle était forte ! Il souriait, manifestement fier de lui.

\- Ouais. Je dois y aller Jake ! A un de ces jours ! dis-je en sortant du ring.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend mec ? Je croyais qu'on devait sortir fêter ça ce soir ? Il semblait troublé par mon comportement.

\- Y'a rien à fêter Jacob. J'ai été pitoyable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je n'ai pas pu faire ce combat, avouai-je. Je suis incapable de combattre une... fille ! C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

\- Tu déconnes ? Bella est une super pro, c'est différent. Il était en colère à présent.

\- Pro ou pas, pour moi c'est pareil, d'accord ? Je ne pris même pas la peine de le regarder en face.

\- Tu me déçois vraiment ! T'es qu'un pauvre con, Paul.

\- Ne me cherche pas ! Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi, contrai-je.

\- Si t'es même pas capable d'affronter Bella, tu n'auras aucune chance contre moi ! me défia-t-il.

\- On prend les paris quand tu veux. Mais on fait ça dans les règles. Pas de coups en dessous de la ceinture et on ne se sert que des poings.

\- Je connais les règles ! grogna-t-il.

\- Alors mets des gants ! ordonnai-je en remontant sur le ring.

Je battis Jacob à plates coutures. J'y avais été plus doucement que si ça avait été un combat de compétition mais il était à terre et légèrement sonné. Alors que je m'apprêtais à l'aider à se relever, j'entendis quelqu'un applaudir et s'approcher du ring.

\- Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée ! dit Bella d'un ton moqueur.

\- Tu es là depuis quand ? demandai-je.

\- Depuis le début. J'ai appelé Jacob aussitôt après la fin de notre séance d'entraînement et il m'a donné un petit coup de main, sourit-elle.

\- C'était un coup monté ? J'étais partagé entre la colère et l'amusement.

\- J'avoue, oui. Mais je savais que ça marcherait. Tu as beaucoup trop de rage en toi, Paul, me reprocha-t-elle.

\- Ça, ça me regarde.

\- Si tu veux que je t'entraîne, il va falloir apprendre à te maîtriser, dit-elle très sérieusement.

\- Tu veux toujours être mon coach ? Je tombais de haut et elle rit doucement.

\- Il m'en faut plus que ça pour abandonner, Paul.

\- Des conditions ? Je haussai un regard interrogateur vers elle.

\- Oui. Tu devras apprendre à boxer contre moi. A ton meilleur niveau, ajouta-t-elle. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

\- D'accord, dis-je sans avoir pris le temps de réfléchir. Je savais tout au fond de moi qu'elle était mon meilleur espoir dans cette ville.

\- Alors on commence demain, à la même heure. Footing, muscu et entraînement. Ne te couche pas trop tard et freine un peu sur la Guinness ! ordonna-t-elle en repartant vers son bureau. Fichez-moi le camp tous les deux, j'ai encore deux entraînements à assurer et la journée est déjà bien avancée.

Jacob était toujours par terre. Il avait observé la scène sans intervenir mais à présent il souriait comme un gamin le matin de Noël.

\- Putain, Paul, tu craques pour elle !

\- Arrête de raconter des conneries Jake ou je te mets K.O. pour de bon, le menaçai-je.

\- Le prends pas mal, mec ! se défendit-il en riant.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, faire une sieste et on va s'en jeter une au bar ce soir, ok ? proposai-je.

\- Mais Bella a dit que...

\- Je me fous de ce qu'elle a dit, le coupai-je. J'ai un truc à fêter !

\- Comme tu voudras, abdiqua-t-il. On se retrouve où ?

\- Le Isolde's Tower Bar, vers dix-huit heures, ça te va ? lui demandai-je.

\- Parfait. A tout' Paul.

Je savais que je faisais peut-être une connerie en allant faire la fête avec Jacob mais après tout, Bella n'était ni ma mère, ni ma tutrice. J'étais majeur, vacciné et j'avais envie de profiter de ma jeunesse. Mon père m'avait assez emmerdé et bridé avec les études alors aujourd'hui, il était temps pour moi de prendre le large et de m'émanciper un peu.

Et puis après tout, une ou deux bières n'avaient jamais fait de mal à personne, si ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Notes : Voilà pour cette fois ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre ! C'est le moment pour vous de m'innonder de reviews et de me dire ouvertement ce que vous avez pensé ! N'hésitez pas à vous connecter pour que je puisse vous répondre, je ne mords pas ! :p

A bientôt, sans doute la semaine prochaine également !

Til ^^


	3. Chapitre 2 : Kate

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les emprunte à Stephenie Meyer pour m'amuser un peu et surtout pour votre plaisir personnel.

Notes de l'auteur : Je remercie à nouveau mes deux bêtas Marie et Lydie pour leur travail sur cette fiction. Je remercie aussi Jazz pour ses avis toujours pertinents, surtout sur les tatouages et sur les endroits stratégiques pour les placer... Et encore mieux quand elle me propose ensuite les images !

Merci aussi pour vos reviews qui me vont droit au coeur, merci à mes fidèles, aux têtes en l'air qui se reconnaîtront, et aux anonymes.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et je vous retrouve à la fin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 2 : Kate

La soirée avait été une tuerie. L'Isolde's Tower n'était pas un bar aussi splendide et impressionnant que le Zanzibar mais l'ambiance y était vraiment bonne. Et la bière aussi ! J'avais descendu un nombre incalculable de Guinness sous l'oeil désapprobateur de Jacob qui m'avait pourtant suivi à chaque fois que je faisais signe au serveur de me resservir. On n'avait qu'une vie ! Je ne voulais pas gâcher ma chance de fêter dignement les évènements du jour. J'allais enfin pouvoir m'entraîner dans une salle de boxe afin de devenir, un jour, un grand champion. J'en rêvais depuis tellement longtemps que ça me paraissait irréel.

Une petite minette, belle comme un coeur, du nom de Siobhan m'avait allumé dès le début de la soirée avant de me glisser clairement ses intentions dans le creux de l'oreille. Je l'amenai à mon hôtel dès la fermeture du bar et passai avec elle une des nuits les plus torrides de mon existence.

Le lendemain matin, des coups violents frappés à ma porte me tirèrent du sommeil. Je jetai un œil de l'autre côté du lit mais Siobhan n'était plus là, elle avait dû s'éclipser à un moment donné. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? J'enfilai un caleçon à la hâte et allai ouvrir. Tant pis pour la tenue, il fallait vite faire cesser ces tambourinements ou j'allais devenir dingue. Je découvris une Bella en colère sur le pas de ma porte et j'étais à moitié nu.

Et merde ! J'étais en retard !

\- Bella ! Entre ! Mon réveil n'a pas sonné… mentis-je sans éprouver la moindre honte.

\- Ne me prends pas pour une conne, Paul. Tu pues l'alcool ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Il est neuf heures passées !

Putain, j'avais merdé !

\- C'est bon Bella, arrête de crier... dis-je en massant mes tempes.

\- Non mais je rêve ! Tu te fous de moi ? Je t'attends depuis huit heures ce matin, ça fait un quart d'heure que je tambourine à cette foutue porte et tu me demandes de me calmer ? hurla-t-elle encore plus fort.

\- Ça va, lâche-moi un peu !

\- Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Je croyais que tu étais sérieux, que tu voulais vraiment boxer mais je me suis trompée. Au lieu de ça, tu as traîné dans les bars jusqu'à pas d'heure !

\- Je n'ai qu'une heure de retard, Bella ! contrai-je, vraiment énervé.

\- Une heure ou dix minutes, c'est pareil pour moi ! Tu dois me respecter ! Personne ne t'a appris les valeurs du sport là où tu vivais avant ?

\- Tu exagères !

\- T'es pas le seul que j'entraîne, j'ai pas toute ma journée ! Tu comprends ça ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'un gamin capricieux dans mon équipe !

\- Alors tu me vires ? demandai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je devrais le faire ! Mais je vais te donner une dernière chance car malgré tout ça, je crois en toi, avoua-t-elle.

\- Je vais me doucher...

\- Demain, huit heures Paul. Tu as laissé passer ta chance pour aujourd'hui.

\- J'en ai pour cinq minutes.

\- J'ai dit demain. Marcus arrive à dix heures et il n'est jamais en retard. Le sport est une discipline stricte si on veut réussir. Je ne veux plus de beuveries et de fêtes à tout va, sinon c'est la porte ! Je ne veux pas te vexer mais certains gamins sont déjà sur le ring alors qu'ils ont cinq ans de moins que toi. Faut te bouger, dans ce monde-là on est à la retraite plus tôt qu'on le croit !

\- J'ai saisi le message ! bougonnai-je en appuyant sur le bouton de la machine à café.

\- A demain alors, dit-elle en tournant les talons.

\- A demain. J'hésitai quelques secondes puis ajoutai : Bella ? Elle se retourna. Je suis désolé, j'ai vraiment merdé.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Tu n'auras plus d'autre chance Paul ! Elle semblait vraiment contrariée.

Lorsqu'elle claqua la porte, il ne me fallut que peu de temps pour comprendre que j'allais devoir saisir cette dernière chance avant qu'elle ne me passe sous le nez. Je devais arrêter de faire le con avec elle. J'allai me doucher et m'habiller puis j'entrepris de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ma chambre. J'allais devoir me trouver un appartement, j'en avais marre de cet hôtel. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais rien me permettre d'autre pour le moment.

Je pris mes clés et partis arpenter le quartier à la recherche d'un boulot qui me permettrait de louer un petit studio. Par chance, je tombai, dans un journal, sur une annonce plus qu'alléchante. Le Porterhouse, un énorme et magnifique pub-restaurant, cherchait d'urgence des personnes pour assurer le service du soir de dix-huit heures à minuit. Les horaires me convenaient parfaitement bien. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de finir plus tard à cause des entraînements quotidiens.

Le gérant me reçut aussitôt et il fut convenu que je m'occuperai de la partie restaurant chaque soir de la semaine et que je ferais des extras au bar de temps en temps, en particulier les vendredis et les samedis soirs ainsi que toutes les veilles de fêtes et les vacances. J'acceptai et Garrett, le gérant, me dit de venir dès ce week-end pour faire mes preuves sur le terrain. Je le remerciai et repartis du Porterhouse le coeur léger.

Vers dix-huit heures, l'idée me vint à l'esprit d'aller me descendre quelques bières mais je ne le fis pas. Au lieu de ça, j'allai m'enfermer dans le cinéma le plus proche afin de regarder le dernier film de Martin Scorsese. En sortant, je commandai une grosse salade de poulet et une bouteille d'eau dans un petit restaurant afin de ne pas me gaver de graisses dans un fast-food. Tant que je vivrais à l'hôtel j'allais devoir faire attention à ce que je mangeais car je ne pouvais pas cuisiner.

Après avoir réglé mon réveil sur mon téléphone portable, je me couchai relativement tôt, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. Je n'eus aucun mal à m'endormir tellement mon corps était fatigué.

Le lendemain, j'arrivai au point de rendez-vous avec dix minutes d'avance ce qui fit sourire Bella.

\- Je vois que tu as bien appris la leçon ! me lança-t-elle.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Bella, dis-je tout en continuant mes exercices d'échauffement.

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Je suis à point !

\- Bien. C'est parti alors. Une heure de footing. Minimum, ajouta-t-elle alors que je faisais la moue.

J'avais encore craché mes poumons, les poids qu'elle m'avait faits soulever après avoir couru m'avaient paru aussi lourds que deux montagnes mais j'avais pu boxer avec elle sans avoir honte de lui mettre des crochets du droit. Bien sûr, Bella se protégeait avec des boucliers de frappe mais j'avais quand même eu du mal avec les premiers coups. Après de nombreux encouragements, j'avais donné tout ce que j'avais au fond de mes tripes. Au bout de deux heures de dur labeur, elle me félicita et, alors qu'elle prenait en charge son élève suivant, je continuai l'entraînement jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner en martyrisant à tour de rôle une poire de vitesse et un sac de frappe.

\- Je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, Paul. Tu vas être K.O. pour ton footing de demain ! sourit-elle.

\- Ne te moque pas ! Un de ces jours, je te devancerai d'au moins un kilomètre, dis-je en bombant le torse.

\- Beau parleur ! m'accusa-t-elle, alors que j'enlevais mon t-shirt trempé et le fourrais dans mon sac de sport.

Lorsque je me relevai, je la surpris en train de me reluquer. Je lui souris et, comme si de rien n'était, fis rouler mes muscles pour qu'elle apprécie le spectacle avant de me diriger vers le vestiaire des hommes. Je fis quelques pas dans cette direction puis me retournai :

\- Je t'invite à déjeuner Bella ? demandai-je sans réfléchir.

\- D'accord, je meurs de faim ! Je vais me changer et j'arrive !

\- Laisse-moi dix minutes, lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle sourit et rejoignit son côté de vestiaire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions attablés dans un fish&chips (je le méritais après tous ces efforts !) et Bella me racontait comment, à cause d'une vilaine blessure, elle avait été obligée à vingt-deux ans seulement, de mettre un terme à sa courte carrière de boxeuse professionnelle.

\- Cette fille était une grosse brute et je suis mal retombée après qu'elle m'ait envoyée au tapis, grogna-t-elle. Je ne peux plus faire de compétitions mais au moins, je peux entraîner des jeunes et essayer de les mener le plus haut possible en les faisant participer à des matchs que suivent des recruteurs ou des entraîneurs professionnels. Elle croqua dans une frite et je ne la quittai pas des yeux alors qu'elle faisait ce petit geste à priori sans grand intérêt.

\- Comme Edward Cullen, dis-je complètement fasciné par son histoire.

\- Oui, même si lui aussi a eu des problèmes de santé. A croire que je porte la poisse ! Je serais toi, je ferais attention ! plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Je prends le risque !

Nous éclatâmes de rire et finîmes de manger dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Après le déjeuner, il nous restait encore un peu de temps alors nous allâmes nous promener le long de la Liffey, le fleuve qui traverse Dublin. Le ciel était gris mais il ne pleuvait pas, c'était donc le moment idéal pour une balade.

\- J'ai trouvé un petit boulot dans un bar-restaurant afin de pouvoir louer un studio, annonçai-je sans préambule.

\- Où ça ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Le Porterhouse.

Je lui expliquai que j'avais réussi à négocier mes horaires avec le gérant et que nos entraînements ne seraient pas mis à mal.

\- D'accord mais si tu es trop fatigué, il faudra choisir. Elle semblait un peu en colère.

\- La chambre d'hôtel que je loue est en train de ruiner mes économies, Bella ! Je ne peux quand même pas vivre dans la rue ! contrai-je en m'arrêtant net au niveau du Ha' Penny Bridge. Un groupe de musiciens y jouait un morceau de musique irlandaise, pour le plus grand bonheur des passants.

Elle semblait réfléchir alors que je lui parlais. Nous continuâmes à marcher, laissant le pont et ses musiciens derrière nous et, après quelques minutes de silence, elle dit :

-La salle de sport dispose d'un local qui, autrefois, était une sorte de pièce pour le gardien de nuit. Il est encombré mais je suis sûre qu'en arrangeant le tout, tu pourrais y rester et faire des économies. Jacob t'aidera et on te trouvera du mobilier. Mon père a gardé dans sa cave tout un tas de trucs qui ne lui sont d'aucune utilité et dont il sera ravi de se débarrasser.

\- Bella, j'apprécie beaucoup ce que tu fais pour moi mais je t'assure, je peux m'en sortir tout seul, contrai-je gentiment.

\- Arrête de faire ton macho et accepte ! ordonna-t-elle. Ce n'est que pour quelques mois ! Tu pourras louer un studio plus vite et peut-être même un plus grand que si tu restes dans cet hôtel.

\- Alors je veux faire quelque chose pour toi en échange, décidai-je.

\- Contente-toi d'apprendre vite et de gagner ton premier combat.

\- Je crois que je suis contraint d'accepter, grommelai-je.

\- En effet ! sourit-elle, victorieuse. Allez, c'est l'heure de rentrer, Marcus va arriver et je ne voudrais pas qu'il trouve porte close. Rentre chez toi Paul et tâche de te reposer un peu, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue, me prenant totalement au dépourvu.

\- A demain Bella, dis-je complètement décontenancé. Elle s'éloigna et reprit la direction de la salle de boxe.

De retour à l'hôtel, je m'allongeai sur mon lit et fixai le plafond. Les yeux de Bella me hantaient et je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire. Cette fille avait quelque chose qui me fascinait et me rendait dingue. La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sortit de ma rêverie. C'était Jacob.

\- Hey mec ! Alors comme ça, tu emménages déjà chez Bella ? T'es un rapide mon pote ! rit-il.

\- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite, grognai-je. Et je ne vais pas chez elle, je vais occuper un vieux local dans la salle de boxe.

\- Ouais c'est pareil ! Tu t'installes quand ?

\- J'ai payé ma chambre jusqu'à samedi. Je commence à bosser vendredi soir mais je serai libre entre mes services.

\- Je passerai manger un bout vendredi soir alors ! J'amènerai une ou deux copines. Je les ai rencontrées hier, tu verras elles sont canons, débita-t-il.

\- Je suis en période d'essai, Jake, ne viens pas tout gâcher, j'ai besoin de ce boulot, le suppliai-je.

\- Fais pas ton rabat-joie Paul ! me taquina-t-il.

\- La ferme Jake !

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Je t'invite à dîner ? proposa-t-il.

\- Avec plaisir ! Tu n'as qu'à amener tes copines, ce sera plus sympa.

\- Ah ben tu vois quand tu veux ! Dix-huit heures au Carluccio's Cafe ?

\- T'as gagné au loto ou quoi ? demandai-je surpris. Jacob bossait à son compte dans un petit garage sans prétention.

\- J'ai vendu cinq voitures aujourd'hui, disons que j'ai eu une bonne journée, claironna-t-il.

\- C'est le moment d'en profiter ! Mais on ne rentre pas trop tard, j'ai pas envie que Bella me tombe encore dessus !

\- Ose encore dire qu'elle ne te plaît pas ! minauda-t-il.

\- Jacob, la ferme d'accord ? J'espère pour toi que ces nanas sont sublimes sinon je te plante ta soirée !

\- T'inquiète pas, elles sont divines !

\- A ce soir alors !

OoOoOoOoO

Jacob avait raison, ces filles étaient vraiment sublimes. Vu que je préférais de loin les brunes, je lui laissais Tanya avec laquelle il avait apparemment déjà beaucoup d'affinités. Ces deux-là s'étaient dévorés des yeux durant tout le repas et je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'ils avaient fait ensuite. De mon côté, j'avais raccompagné Kate chez elle et elle m'avait invité à boire un dernier verre, ce que j'avais accepté avec plaisir. Son appartement était magnifique et donnait sur La Liffey, offrant ainsi une superbe vue de la capitale irlandaise. Elle m'offrit un verre de Sauternes, un vin français doux et fruité, que je trouvais délicieux. Je m'en délectai jusqu'à la dernière goutte tout en parlant avec Kate de choses et d'autres. Nous étions assis sur les tabourets du bar de la cuisine et elle avait, à plusieurs reprises, effleuré ma jambe avec son pied, comme elle l'avait fait au restaurant. Malgré son petit jeu, elle continuait de me parler de manière naturelle.

\- Je t'en sers un autre ? demanda-t-elle en désignant mon verre vide.

Kate était la tentation incarnée et je savais que je ne pourrais pas résister très longtemps à ses nombreux appels. Mais j'aimais bien son tempérament de feu, sa façon de m'approcher doucement mais sensuellement, alors je décidai de me laisser hypnotiser par ses grands yeux verts, ses jambes interminables et son décolleté ultra plongeant.

\- Oui, merci. Ce vin est délicieux, dis-je en poussant mon verre dans sa direction.

Elle parut légèrement déçue mais elle me resservit et j'en profitai pour me rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. Mon mouvement attira son attention et elle leva la tête vers moi. Ses yeux capturèrent les miens et en un clin d'œil, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mes mains furent rapidement sur son corps tandis que les siennes se débarrassèrent très vite de mon t-shirt et débouclèrent ma ceinture. Je fis descendre Kate de son tabouret et lui enlevai sa robe, laquelle ne cachait qu'un petit tanga en dentelle. Son corps était magnifique et je ne demandais qu'à le découvrir. Je défis mon pantalon et mon boxer en une seule fois et vint me plaquer contre elle pour lui montrer tout le désir que je ressentais. Son dos heurta le bar alors que je l'embrassais à en perdre haleine et elle en profita pour crocheter ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je grognai d'anticipation, fourrant mes mains dans ses longs cheveux bruns. J'avais tellement envie d'elle que j'en oubliai presque de mettre un préservatif mais elle me rappela gentiment à l'ordre avant de m'indiquer qu'il y en avait dans la boîte en fer située sur le bar de la cuisine.

Je l'attrapai sans lâcher ma belle d'une semelle et l'enfilai rapidement. J'entrai en elle en grondant de manière sourde et elle laissa également échapper un cri de surprise. Son dos cognait contre le bar à mesure que j'allais et venais en elle, cherchant à aller plus profondément à chaque poussée. Elle s'agrippait à mes épaules, les griffant même un peu, tout en continuant à m'embrasser et à enrouler sa langue autour de la mienne. Son parfum m'enivrait, sa peau était douce et lui faire l'amour ainsi contre le bar était fichtrement bon.

\- Oh, Paul, encore ! me dit-elle, hors d'haleine. Ouiii !

Je grognai à nouveau alors qu'elle se contractait sous moi, atteignant son apogée autour de mon sexe. Je ne tardai pas à la rejoindre, relâchant ce trop plein d'énergie que j'avais emmagasiné aujourd'hui.

Nous restâmes dans cette position, lovés l'un contre l'autre, durant quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre nos esprits et notre souffle puis je laissai Kate glisser au sol après avoir posé mes lèvres sur les siennes encore une fois. Elle me sourit, me tendit mon verre de Sauternes, prit le sien ainsi que la bouteille et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour me murmurer dans à l'oreille :

\- Viens, je vais te faire visiter le reste de l'appartement...

Cette fille allait me tuer, c'était une vraie diablesse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'avais passé le reste de la nuit chez Kate ce qui était assez inhabituel de ma part. En règle générale, je prenais la poudre d'escampette dès que la fille dormait profondément. Mais là, c'était différent, je me sentais bien avec elle même si j'avais du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Mon esprit se mit à vagabonder, se remémorant tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que j'avais poussé la porte du Zanzibar. Je me surpris à repenser au petit baiser que Bella m'avait donné après notre déjeuner au Fish&chips. Malgré moi, je me mis à sourire comme un benêt alors que Kate dormait profondément dans le creux de mon bras. Je lui caressai machinalement l'épaule malgré l'image de Bella riant et souriant qui ne faisait qu'apparaître devant mes yeux. Je me fustigeai mentalement de faire ça et secouai la tête pour chasser ma coach de mon esprit tordu. Je tentai de fermer les yeux et de repenser à la douche que Kate et moi avions prise avant de nous mettre au lit. Le visage de Bella s'évapora et je m'endormis contre mon amante, suivant le rythme régulier de sa respiration.

Mon réveil sonna à sept heures, me rappelant que j'avais une séance de footing avec Bella. Aussitôt, son regard chocolat frappa mon esprit. Waouh ! Je secouai la tête pour me reprendre. Kate bougonna quand je me défis de son étreinte et elle murmura un quasi inaudible "il est beaucoup trop tôt" avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans son oreiller. J'allai sous la douche afin de détendre tous mes muscles et me revigorer pour faire face le mieux possible à l'heure de course qui m'attendait. Je ressortis de la salle de bain un quart d'heure plus tard, une serviette nouée autour de la taille et je trouvai Kate assise dans le lit, le drap ne couvrant que très légèrement le bas de son corps mais dévoilant tout de même ses seins, magnifiquement dressés. J'en eus le souffle coupé et elle me sourit, contente de son petit effet.

\- Tu es le diable incarné, Kate ! la grondai-je gentiment.

\- Alors laisse-toi tenter par le mal, Paul.

\- Je ne peux pas… Je vais être en retard pour l'entraînement, dis-je à contrecoeur.

\- Dis-lui que tu es malade, me supplia-t-elle.

\- Tu ne connais pas Bella. Elle serait capable de débarquer ici pour vérifier.

\- On déjeune ensemble ce midi alors ? proposa-t-elle en faisant la moue.

\- Oui bien sûr. Je te téléphone dès que j'ai terminé. Je prendrai ma douche là-bas pour ne pas perdre de temps.

Elle se leva du lit, me dévoilant toute la splendeur de son corps nu puis s'approcha de moi comme un félin en quête d'une proie. Elle enlaça ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa doucement avant de frotter son corps ravissant contre le mien.

\- A tout à l'heure alors… susurra-t-elle dans mon oreille avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

J'hésitai une demi-seconde à me mettre en retard pour la rejoindre sous la douche mais y renonçai finalement. J'avais envie de courir !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Notes : J'espère que cela vous aura plu malgré le tour assez inattendu que cette histoire aura pris... Mais je n'aime pas faire les choses trop facilement... vous me connaissez depuis le temps bien sûr !

J'attends vos petits mots avec impatience et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

Bisous!

Til ! 


	4. Chapitre 3 : L'heure des changements

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les emprunte à Stephenie Meyer pour m'amuser un peu et surtout pour votre plaisir personnel.

Notes de l'auteur : Merci encore à mes bêtas, Marie et Lydie pour le travail sur les textes. Merci à Jazz aussi qui a relu et donné son avis.

Vos retours m'ont souvent fait rire ! Oui, Paul est un sacré coureur ! Je l'ai souvent imaginé comme ça en fait ! Mais il va se calmer, c'est promis ! J'ai aussi senti comme un vent de colère contre Kate parmi vos reviews. Jalouses les filles ? Quand même, la pauvre ! Allez je vous laisse avec ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'heure des changements.

J'étais pile à l'heure et, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, je me débrouillais pas mal avec le footing. Je me sentais bien, je n'étais pas essoufflé et je terminai l'heure de course aux côtés de Bella et pas deux kilomètres derrière.

\- Je constate que tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts. Je te félicite ! me sourit Bella.

\- J'avoue que je me sens assez en forme, crânai-je ouvertement.

-,Parfait ! La fonte et la corde à sauter n'attendent que toi ! déclara-t-elle en entrant dans la salle de boxe.

A ce moment-là, j'étais certain qu'elle voulait ma peau afin de l'exhiber dans son salon près de la cheminée ! C'était une vraie tortionnaire !

\- Je sais ce que tu penses Paul mais si tu veux devenir un champion, tu n'as pas le choix ! me sermonna-t-elle doucement.

Et en plus elle était clairvoyante, me voilà bien ! J'attrapai une bouteille d'eau bien fraîche et en bus quasiment la moitié d'un coup avant de me mettre à la corde à sauter. J'enchaînai avec le sac de frappe et la poire de vitesse. Je pris une pause de dix minutes, bus un café et continuai l'entraînement. Une demi-heure avant l'heure du déjeuner, Bella attrapa des boucliers de frappe et je me battis contre elle pour la première fois sans la moindre gêne. C'était vraiment une journée positive. Elle me coachait avec beaucoup de professionnalisme et dans ces moments-là, je découvrais sa vraie personnalité. Elle aimait diriger son monde d'une main de fer. Ce genre de femmes m'avait toujours effrayé mais plus aujourd'hui. Je trouvais ça plutôt sexy et excitant !

\- Bouge tes jambes Paul ! ...Mieux que ça ton crochet ! …Plus fort tes directs ! …Plus vite, Paul ! ...Encore ! ...Voilà ! ...C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça ! ...Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui ! Pense à t'étirer sinon tu vas avoir des courbatures, OK ?

J'acquiesçai, complètement essoufflé par tant d'efforts. J'avais hâte de prendre cette foutue douche. J'ôtai mon T-shirt trempé de sueur et sortis du ring pour aller le mettre dans mon sac de sport.

\- On se voit demain à la même heure pour le footing. Il va falloir travailler ta défense, ta garde et ton jeu de jambes car c'est aussi important que le reste.

J'acquiesçai, bus une rasade d'eau et elle continua :

\- Je te laisserai tranquille tous les week-end pour que tu puisses être en forme au boulot et ne pas te faire virer.

\- Merci Bella, j'apprécie beaucoup ton geste, lui répondis-je sincère.

\- Tu bosses dur Paul et c'est bien mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu forces trop. Continue à manger sainement et à ne pas trop abuser sur la bière, ça t'aidera à …

\- Oh mon chéri, tu es là ! claironna la voix de Kate.

\- Kate ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je complètement ahuri.

\- Je voulais te faire une petite surprise, minauda-t-elle en m'embrassant légèrement. Hum tu es tout… transpirant. Elle fit une petite mine dégoûtée.

\- Je viens de finir l'entraînement, laisse-moi prendre ma douche et j'arrive, dis-je en lui posant un baiser sur la joue.

Je fis les présentations rapidement, pris mon sac et les laissai discuter pendant que je filais au vestiaire. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elles allaient se dire mais après tout ce n'était pas mon problème.

Lorsque je revins, Kate m'annonça qu'elle avait invité Bella à déjeuner avec nous alors nous partîmes ensemble à la brasserie du coin pour manger un morceau. Je n'étais pas très enchanté. Je ne pourrais pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi mais ça me rendait mal à l'aise de les avoir toutes les deux avec moi alors que j'avais pensé à Bella quand j'étais encore au lit avec Kate. J'allais cependant devoir passer outre et prendre sur moi pour ne pas laisser ma gêne paraître.

\- Entraîner des hommes n'est pas trop difficile ? demanda Kate.

\- Il suffit de leur imposer les règles dès le départ, répondit Bella en coulant un regard vers moi. Ensuite, ils deviennent plus dociles.

\- Edward Cullen s'est vraiment entraîné avec vous ? s'enquit-elle les yeux brillants. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- Je l'ai formé, plus exactement, précisa Bella. Je l'ai mené jusqu'à ses premiers jeux puis il a fait son chemin.

Les filles parlèrent du célèbre boxeur jusqu'à ce que le serveur nous interrompe pour prendre nos commandes. Elles avaient l'air de bien s'entendre ce qui, je pense, était un bon point. Elles se calèrent même un rendez-vous shopping afin de faire plus ample connaissance.

Lorsque Bella dut nous laisser pour retourner travailler, Kate me proposa de venir faire la sieste chez elle plutôt qu'à mon hôtel. Elle était encore en vacances et elle voulait absolument en profiter pour être avec moi. J'acceptai et après lui avoir fait l'amour, je m'endormis comme un bébé, lové contre son corps encore chaud. Je ne me réveillai que pour manger et prendre une douche. Bella avait raison, j'avais besoin de récupérer.

Kate profita de moi encore toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit. Nous étions comme deux bêtes assoiffées et insatiables qui ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de s'embrasser ou de se bécoter à tout bout de champ. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis le collège et ça me faisait du bien.

Ce fut le téléphone de Kate qui fit éclater notre bulle, très tôt le lendemain matin. Kate était censée être en vacances pour encore quelques jours mais son patron la supplia de revenir travailler car une des employées du salon de coiffure s'était cassée la jambe et se retrouvait immobilisée pour plusieurs semaines. Elle accepta mais négocia ses horaires et ses heures supplémentaires d'une main de fer.

\- Toutes ces histoires vont venir gâcher notre week-end, dit-elle en se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondis-je prudemment. Je dois m'occuper de mon déménagement ce week-end.

\- Tu as trouvé un appartement?

\- Non, je vais occuper un local à la salle de sport pour faire des économies. Bella me laisse y aménager dès demain, expliquai-je d'une voix neutre.

\- Tu pourrais venir habiter ici, suggéra-t-elle.

\- C'est encore trop tôt pour ça, je ne me sens pas prêt, Kate.

Je sentis l'orage gronder au loin et il arriva plus vite que prévu.

\- Par contre, vivre chez Bella, ce n'est pas trop rapide…

\- Ce n'est pas chez Bella que je vais vivre mais dans un ancien local de gardien de nuit ! souris-je malgré moi.

Elle fit la moue pour montrer son mécontentement mais je la serrai dans mes bras pour l'embrasser et elle se détendit légèrement.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête d'accord ? Dans quelques mois, j'aurai un appartement rien qu'à moi et on n'en parlera plus.

\- Mouais. On verra ça !

Je ris face à sa jalousie évidente et l'embrassai encore, essayant de lui prouver que rien ne pourrait éclater la bulle de bonheur dans laquelle nous étions. Le seul souci c'était que moi-même, je n'en savais rien…

OoOoOo

\- Tes jambes, Paul ! …Remonte ta garde ! Esquive ! ...Encore ! Plus vite j'ai dit !

Elle soupira lourdement et secoua la tête tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Démétri profita de mon inattention pour me décrocher un coup de poing.

\- Ta garde Paul ! Arrête de rêvasser ! Plus haut tes bras ! Bouge tes jambes, bon sang !

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, l'air furieux et prit une nouvelle inspiration.

\- Stop ! On arrête ! Repos les gars ! Quinze minutes.

Bella s'était transformée en petit chef tout droit sorti de l'armée dès le début de la séance d'entraînement. Elle avait demandé à Démétri, un de ses élèves, de venir boxer avec moi pour que je travaille ma défense. Je pouvais dire sans me vanter que j'avais bien bossé.

\- T'es pas assez rapide, Paul et ta garde est digne de celle d'un débutant ! Continue comme ça et tu vas te faire broyer le nez et la mâchoire dès ton premier match ! aboya-t-elle.

A priori, j'étais complètement à côté de la plaque ! Merde ! J'étais pourtant en forme, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ça ne lui plaisait pas. Je n'avais pris qu'un seul coup et juste parce que je l'avais entendue soupirer. Je jetai un oeil vers Démétri qui haussa les épaules en se demandant quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer Bella aujourd'hui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu t'es levée du pied gauche ? Les mots avaient dépassé mes lèvres avant que je ne puisse les en empêcher.

Elle se tourna dans ma direction et me toisa avec des yeux emplis de fureur.

\- Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ?

\- Je te retourne la question ! J'ai bien boxé et malgré ça, tu me traites comme si j'avais fait de la merde ! Si tu as un problème avec moi, dis-le tout de suite !

\- Je suis ton entraîneur et si je dis que ça ne va pas alors tu dois essayer de t'améliorer. Si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, la porte est grande ouverte ! dit-elle en me montrant la sortie du doigt.

Je croisai les bras et la toisai un moment avant de capituler. J'avais besoin de ces cours pour me permettre d'accéder aux championnats.

\- D'accord, excuse-moi. Je vais essayer de faire plus attention à ce que je fais.

\- Bien ! Il ne te reste que cinq minutes de pause. Après ça, tu remontes sur le ring et on reprend depuis le début.

Je tournai les talons et allai m'asseoir sur un banc en attendant que les cinq minutes s'écoulent.

Le reste de la séance se déroula sans heurt. Je faisais beaucoup d'efforts mais Bella ne semblait pas les voir. Je laissai couler pour aujourd'hui, me disant qu'elle avait peut-être un problème personnel à résoudre et que ça la rendait irascible. Largement avant la fin de la séance, elle nous fit à nouveau signe d'arrêter et dit :

\- Tu peux rentrer chez toi Paul !

Je ne tentai même pas de la contredire, elle me gonflait aujourd'hui.

\- A quelle heure partons-nous chez ton père ? Pour mes affaires, ajoutai-je devant son air incrédule.

\- Oh… Dix heures c'est trop tôt ?

\- Non, ce sera parfait. Je préviens Jake.

\- D'accord.

J'allais m'en aller lorsqu'elle m'interpella :

\- Paul ?

\- Oui, Bella.

\- Bon courage pour ce soir. Au bar.

\- Merci, dis-je avant de quitter la salle.

J'étais partagé entre le soulagement et la colère. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous et pourquoi nous en étions venus à nous quereller de la sorte. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle s'excuse mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. J'étais vraiment déçu de son comportement envers moi car il m'apparaissait clairement qu'elle avait été injuste envers mes performances. Je cherchai au fond de ma mémoire si j'avais fait quelque chose qui l'aurait vexée ou blessée mais ne trouvai rien.

 _Peut-être qu'elle a ses règles ?_ pensai-je. C'était une idée totalement machiste et masculine, j'en convenais mais c'était pourtant la seule chose cohérente qui me venait à l'esprit à ce moment précis.

Une douche et une sieste plus tard, j'étais fin prêt pour enchaîner avec mon premier jour de travail au Porterhouse. Je rallumai mon téléphone sur le chemin et découvris un message de Kate et un SMS de Jacob. Tous les deux me souhaitaient bonne chance pour mon premier soir et demandaient s'ils pouvaient venir faire un tour dans la soirée. Je leur dis non à tous les deux, j'avais besoin de toute ma concentration. Aucun ne répondit, ce qui me fit penser que j'avais des raisons de croire qu'ils n'obéiraient pas. En particulier Kate.

J'arrivai avec un peu plus d'une demi-heure d'avance, le bar était presque vide et de la musique irlandaise s'échappait des haut-parleurs. L'écran géant diffusait des résumés de matchs de foot et de rugby mais restait silencieux pour le moment. Des musiciens étaient en train de s'installer dans l'espace vide au milieu des escaliers pour le live musical de ce soir. Le public profiterait du spectacle, installé sur les trois étages du bar.

Je trouvai Garrett derrière le magnifique comptoir, en train de nettoyer des verres. Derrière lui, de hautes étagères de bouteilles s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond.

\- Hey Paul ! T'es en avance, c'est bien. Viens par là !

Il fit le tour du bar et me guida vers la porte de service où je pus déposer ma veste et mon portable dans un petit casier doté d'un cadenas. Je fourrai la clé dans la poche de mon pantalon et Garrett me donna un tablier de serveur où était imprimé le nom du bar, un calepin et un crayon.

\- Viens m'aider avec les verres, je vais te faire le topo pour ce soir, proposa Garrett.

Cela lui prit environ vingt minutes pour tout me dire et j'enregistrai toutes les informations au fur et à mesure qu'il me les énonçait. Le grand rush allait commencer dans moins d'une heure et les premiers clients à arriver seraient en majorité ceux qui avaient réservé une table. Je devais servir vite et bien afin que l'on puisse brasser le plus de clients possible côté restauration. Il me présenta Ben, le cuisto, Lauren et Jessica les deux serveuses de ce soir, ainsi que Eric et Pamela les deux barmen. J'aurais le droit de prendre une pause dès que le service restauration serait fini, pas avant, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Garrett me rappela les règles de bonne conduite envers les clients et les mesures à prendre en cas de bagarre.

\- Si tu te débrouilles bien, avec ta belle gueule, tu te feras de jolis pourboires, me dit mon patron en me donnant une claque dans le dos. Sois aimable et serviable et ça viendra tout seul. La table sept veut renouveler ses consommations alors ne perds pas de temps et entraîne-toi tant que c'est vide.

Je hochai la tête et me dirigeai vers la table en question. La fille voulait un coca light et le mec désirait une portion de frites et une pinte de bière maison à la cerise. Le Porterhouse brassait ses propres bières, ce qui le différenciait des autres pubs de la ville. Je griffonnai le tout sur mon calepin, leur souris gentiment et partis en cuisine pour faire préparer les frites. Le temps que Pamela me remplisse les deux verres, elles étaient prêtes. Je servis mes clients sans renverser la moindre goutte, leur donnai la note et récoltai deux euros de pourboire. _Cool !_

Garrett me fit un clin d'oeil et lorsqu'il vit que je me débrouillais comme un grand, continua d'astiquer ses verres et son comptoir.

Vers vingt-deux heures, je pris ma pause, lessivé mais assez content de moi. J'avais récolté environ cinquante euros de pourboires, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Il y avait un monde fou et il était de plus en plus difficile d'être rapide et souriant pour apporter les commandes. Malgré tout, je faisais des efforts car j'avais besoin de ce boulot pour obtenir mon indépendance. Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre Eric dehors lorsque je la vis. Elle était si ravissante dans cette petite robe blanche que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Elle me fit signe de la suivre à l'extérieur et après avoir jeté un œil à ma montre, j'obtempérai.

\- Bella… Quelle surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ce soir. Où sont les autres ?

\- Je suis venue toute seule.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? J'étais inquiet tout à coup.

\- Non. Paul, écoute, je …

\- Parle-moi, Bella, dis-je en attrapant doucement son menton pour que nos regards se croisent.

-,Je suis désolée Paul. Tellement désolée de mon attitude de tout à l'heure, à la salle. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de la sorte. Ses yeux étaient tristes et à moitié voilés de larmes.

\- Oh non, c'est ma faute. J'ai un foutu orgueil de merde et je ne m'en rends pas toujours compte.

\- Tu as super bien boxé. J'étais juste… énervée et j'ai passé mes nerfs sur toi. Ce n'est pas professionnel, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Ses yeux étaient fixés aux miens afin que le message soit bien clair.

\- C'est oublié, dis-je en lâchant son menton à regrets. Viens ! dis-je en lui tendant les bras. Elle hésita alors j'ajoutai : s'il te plaît.

Je la serrai contre moi un petit moment avant de la relâcher.

\- Bella, je dois retourner travailler mais si tu veux, je t'offre un verre. Leur cidre à la fraise fait des ravages auprès des filles.

\- Une autre fois, merci, déclina-t-elle doucement.

\- Comme tu voudras, je dois filer ! A demain, Bella.

\- A demain Paul.

Je la regardai s'éloigner avant de reprendre mon service, vraiment intrigué par cette discussion. Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Cette histoire d'excuses me paraissait trop bizarre, il devait y avoir une autre raison. J'étais encore en pleine réflexion lorsque j'aperçus Jacob, Kate et Tanya rigoler à une de mes tables. Si je pensais avoir eu mon lot de soucis, je me foutais le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Je m'approchai d'eux tout en dégainant mon calepin et mon stylo.

\- Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demandai-je d'une voix professionnelle.

Tanya et Kate pouffèrent en coeur.

\- Paul, chéri, tu es si sérieux ! me dit Kate.

\- Je suis au travail, je te rappelle. Je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis, dis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

\- Je te l'avais dit Kate, alors on s'en va ! dit Jacob assez mécontent.

\- On vient juste d'arriver mon cœur, pleurnicha Tanya.

\- Ça va, vous pouvez rester mais ne me faites pas honte et ne dites pas que vous me connaissez… du moins pour le moment, ajoutai-je lorsque je vis les yeux suppliants de Kate. Bon sang, c'est mon premier soir et je vous avais dit de ne pas venir !

\- On se tiendra à carreaux, promit Jake. Je vais garder ces deux-là à l'œil. Sers-moi une bière maintenant ! La meilleure de la maison.

\- Je prendrai du cidre à la fraise, renchérit Kate.

\- Et moi, je veux bien tester le cidre au citron vert.

\- Vous voulez un truc a manger ? proposai-je.

\- Des frites, dirent Tanya et Jacob à l'unisson.

\- Un Milkshake pour moi, dit Kate.

\- Je vais voir si je peux te trouver ça ma puce, lui murmurai-je dans l'oreille en me penchant pour récupérer les cartes. Elle frôla ma main subrepticement et je partis chercher leurs commandes. Lorsque je revins, je leur suggérai de ne pas oublier de me laisser un généreux pourboire pour la gêne occasionnée. Ils le firent et commandèrent même une deuxième tournée. C'étaient de bons amis, je ne pouvais plus en douter désormais. Mais ils auraient quand même pu s'abstenir de venir.

Kate et moi terminâmes la nuit à l'hôtel où elle m'offrit un second pourboire, puis un troisième. C'était une amante fabuleuse, une des meilleures que je n'avais jamais eue. Le sexe avec elle était extraordinaire et elle débordait d'idées plus savoureuses les unes que les autres. Je n'avais encore jamais pris mon petit-déjeuner à même le corps d'une de mes petites amies mais j'avais trouvé ça tellement bon que j'avais eu plusieurs fois envie de recommencer, à toute heure de la journée. Alors évidemment, l'incident de ce soir fut vite pardonné et oublié, je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement après la nuit qu'elle m'avait offerte après ça pour se racheter. Il était vrai qu'elle pouvait s'avérer pénible par moments mais je n'étais pas non plus un modèle de vertu. Alors qui étais-je pour la blâmer de la sorte ?

Le lendemain matin, Je me rendis compte qu'elle avait encore un des ses foulards attaché au poignet. Nous étions si fatigués que nous n'avions pas pris la peine d'ôter tous nos accessoires avant de nous écrouler de sommeil. Je ris en repensant à nos ébats et j'espérai sincèrement que les murs de ma chambre étaient assez épais pour couvrir tout le bruit que nous avions fait. Kate criait beaucoup pendant l'amour et cette nuit, elle avait beaucoup apprécié ce que nous avions testé. Et moi aussi.

Kate partit la première car elle devait faire l'ouverture du salon en l'absence de sa collègue. Une heure plus tard, je rendis les clés de ma chambre au gérant qui, j'en étais certain, semblait bien content que je m'en aille. Des clients s'étaient-ils plaints du bruit ? Je ris à cette idée et m'en allai en lui souhaitant une bonne journée.

Mon maigre bagage à la main, je me dirigeai vers la salle de boxe où Bella et Jacob m'attendaient pour partir à Howth où j'allais rencontrer le père de Bella.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je trouvais ça drôlement bizarre de coucher avec Kate et de devoir rencontrer le père de ma coach avant celui de mon amante…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Notes de fin** : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vous laisse mijoter sur cette petite fin ouverte jusqu'au prochain chapitre ! A vos reviews ! A bientôt !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Les choses se corsent

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les emprunte à Stephenie Meyer pour m'amuser un peu et surtout pour votre plaisir personnel.

Notes de l'auteur : Merci à Marie et à Lydie pour leur investissement dans ce projet. Merci aussi à Sandra qui a lu et donné son avis sur ce chapitre et sur les suivants.

Je voulais profiter de la petite note d'auteur pour m'excuser auprès des personnes qui ont posté des reviews en tant que "guest" et qui n'ont pas vu leur review être validée. Ceci est une erreur de ma part et j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Je devais valider ces reviews sous 36 heures (une option que j'avais mis en place sur mon profil mais que j'ai à présent enlevée) et malheureusement, j'avais oublié que j'avais enclenché cette fameuse otpion. Je m'en suis aperçue beaucoup trop tard. Alors vraiment, désolée, désolée et encore désolée. Vos reviews étaient super en plus donc si vous me lisez encore continuez à poster, maintenant vos commentaires seront validés ! :p

Allez fini le bla-bla, place au chapitre... Je vous retrouve en bas !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Chapitre 4** : Les choses se corsent.

Lorsque j'arrivai au lieu de rendez-vous, mes amis étaient déjà là et ma délicieuse coach semblait déjà en pétard. Hum, la journée s'annonçait rayonnante !

\- Tu es en retard ! me gronda Bella.

\- La nuit a été rude, dis-je d'une voix neutre.

\- Epargne-nous les détails croustillants et monte dans le camion, ordonna-t-elle doucement.

\- C'est toi le boss ! répondis-je en étouffant un bâillement.

Elle me regarda un moment sans rien dire puis elle finit par rire et je l'imitai. Jacob avait suivi cet échange sans dire un mot mais en soulevant un sourcil interrogateur de temps à autre. Il paraissait content, allez savoir pourquoi !

La route en direction de Howth, village de pêcheurs où habitait Monsieur Swan, longeait la côte irlandaise et nous offrait un splendide panorama. Jacob conduisait prudemment car Bella lui avait dit que s'il faisait autrement, il entendrait parler d'elle pendant longtemps. Il obtempéra sans rechigner et je me fis une note mentale me disant de ne jamais contrarier Bella. Le trajet se déroula sans encombre et je fis enfin la rencontre de Monsieur Swan.

Lorsqu'il me vit, le père de Bella me regarda d'un air plus que soupçonneux. Il connaissait Jacob et ils avaient l'air d'être déjà amis ce que je ne comprenais vraiment pas. J'espérais tout au fond de moi que Jacob n'avait pas dit de conneries derrière mon dos afin de me faire avoir les mauvaises grâces de cet homme que je ne connaissais pas. Ma coach personnelle clarifia les choses immédiatement en déclarant :

\- Laisse tomber papa, Paul est déjà pris.

Deux choses se passèrent alors simultanément : Charlie poussa un soupir de soulagement et je reçus un coup direct dans le coeur. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les paroles de Bella me blessèrent autant mais le résultat était le même. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi car c'était la vérité, j'étais avec Kate et je ne convoitais pas du tout Bella. J'aurais pu mais plus maintenant, j'avais une copine et les choses se passaient bien.

Je glissai un regard vers Bella mais elle resta entièrement stoïque. Je décidai de laisser tomber et de me concentrer sur la tâche que nous avions à accomplir aujourd'hui. Bella n'avait pas menti, la cave de son père était bourrée de choses et d'autres dont la plupart étaient bonnes pour la casse. Je ne dis rien, me sentant déjà assez menacé comme ça depuis mon arrivée.

Charlie se montra cependant assez cool envers moi, du moins quasiment autant qu'il l'était envers Jacob. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que c'était parce qu'il savait que je ne couchais pas avec sa fille mais soit, c'était déjà bien qu'il ne me déteste pas.

Je récupérai un canapé-lit, une belle commode que je devrais tout de même poncer et peindre, un petit réfrigérateur, une gazinière, un micro-ondes, une cafetière ainsi qu'un tas d'autres choses qui me seraient utiles pour faire du petit local une vraie pièce à vivre. Je n'allais presque rien avoir à acheter, ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Je proposai plusieurs fois à Charlie de lui donner un peu d'argent mais il finit pas me menacer d'aller chercher sa vieille arme de service si j'insistais trop lourdement. J'abdiquai comme un bon petit soldat mais le remerciai tout de même une petite demi-douzaine de fois avant de partir. Bella promit à son père que nous reviendrions passer un week-end à Howth très bientôt mais personnellement, je doutais que Kate me laisse faire ce genre de choses. Elle s'était montrée très jalouse envers Bella depuis cette histoire de déménagement, ce qui n'avait pas franchement arrangé mes affaires. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une femme possessive et jalouse en ce moment !

Le trajet de retour se fit dans la bonne humeur absolue. Nous chantâmes (très faux!) à tue tête dans le camion sur des chansons plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres ce qui nous fit beaucoup rire. Nous formions un très bon trio d'amis et je ne regrettais plus du tout de ne pas être rentré à Galway. Je me sentais bien ici. J'étais chez moi.

Nous avalâmes un sandwich avant de nous mettre au travail car il n'était pas question de chômer. Tanya, Démétri et Marcus, que Bella avait appelés à la rescousse, nous attendaient déjà sur place pour nous aider à faire le ménage dans le local. J'avais vraiment apprécié qu'ils se donnent cette peine et je leur avais promis que je leur revaudrais ça un de ces quatre.

Malgré la grande efficacité dont tout le monde avait fait preuve, nettoyer cette pièce d'à peine vingt mètres carré nous avait pris quasiment tout le reste de la journée. Les fenêtres étaient crasseuses, les sols n'avaient pas été lavés depuis longtemps et la grande armoire en bois qui servait autrefois pour ranger le matériel de boxe était pleine de choses bonnes pour la décharge. Il y avait une toute petite salle de bain annexe et son état était vraiment déplorable. Heureusement, la robinetterie était intacte et tout fonctionnait correctement, ce qui me soulagea grandement.

Lorsque tout fut enfin propre, j'eus tout juste le temps de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude et de m'habiller avant de partir bosser au bar. J'avais dit aux autres de revenir demain vers onze heures pour finir de tout installer afin que je puisse prendre mes quartiers assez vite. J'avais vraiment de très bons amis. J'allais devoir au moins leur payer un restau pour les remercier.

Ma deuxième soirée au Porterhouse se passa plutôt bien, je me fis de nombreux pourboires et Garrett fut très content de constater que j'avais vite pigé le système en place. Évidemment, Kate vint à nouveau tout gâcher en s'installant à une de mes tables vers minuit. Elle était seule donc Jacob et Tanya avaient dû décliner son invitation à l'accompagner. Elle commanda un coca citron et le sirota lentement, tout en flirtant ouvertement avec mon patron et le barman. Je fulminai intérieurement et me promis de préférer dormir sous les ponts plutôt que dans son lit ce soir. Je renouvelai sa commande une demi-heure plus tard sans lui adresser la parole et en roulant des mécaniques devant le groupe de filles installées juste à ses cotés. Je vis de la peine dans ses yeux mais à ce moment là, je n'en avais cure.

A une heure, je quittai mon service et ce fut sans surprise que je découvris que Kate m'attendait près de la porte de service.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là ! grondai-je.

\- Tu es fâché !

\- Oui. Je ne voyais pas quoi lui répondre d'autre.

\- Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui. Elle le murmura si doucement que j'aurais pu ne pas l'entendre.

\- Tu savais que je ne voulais pas que tu viennes, éludai-je tout simplement.

\- Tu me manquais, clama-t-elle beaucoup plus fort cette fois.

\- Bordel Kate, ce n'est pas la question !

\- Si, ça l'est, dit-elle en parcourant les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient et en se lovant aussitôt dans mes bras.

Je la laissai faire, impuissant, et lui rendis son étreinte.

\- Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle avant de lever la tête vers moi et de m'embrasser.

Des sifflements me parvinrent de derrière ce qui me força à briser notre étreinte. C'était Garrett. Merde !

\- Tiens, salut Garrett ! dis-je un peu gêné.

\- Jolie poulette, dit-il en désignant Kate du menton.

\- Je te présente Kate. On sort ensemble depuis quelques jours, dis-je pour montrer qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

\- Enchanté Kate, je suis Garrett, le patron de Paul.

\- Enchantée mais on s'est déjà croisés tout à l'heure au bar, dit-elle légèrement mécontente qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnue.

\- En effet, je me souviens de vous...

Elle lui sourit et ce qu'il se passa entre eux ne me plut pas.

\- Je ne voulais pas importuner Paul sur son lieu de travail, vous savez.

\- Quelle idée ! Venez au bar autant de fois que vous le voudrez Kate ! Vous êtes chez vous à présent.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau et il lui rendit, le sien charmeur et presque désirable. Merde !

\- Nous devons y aller ma puce, la pressai-je doucement.

\- Bien sûr, oui. Le déménagement, dit-elle durement.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Je constatai amèrement qu'elle était encore fâchée à propos de tout ça. La soirée s'annonçait merdique.

\- Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. A demain Paul ! Viens en compagnie de ta douce moitié ça me fera plaisir.

\- Je viendrai ! promit-elle d'une voix douce. A demain !

Après avoir hésité quelques instants, je suivis Kate jusqu'à son appartement. Je n'avais aucune envie de dormir chez elle mais elle habitait juste à côté et il faisait vraiment trop froid pour dormir dehors. Je n'avais plus les moyens de m'offrir une chambre d'hôtel et Jacob devait sûrement roucouler avec Tanya donc je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Je ne lui avais pas adressé la parole depuis que nous avions quitté Garrett et ce fut également en silence que je me douchai et allai me coucher. Kate n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de parler non plus, ce qui m'allait très bien. A ma grande surprise, je m'endormis vite et ne me réveillai que le lendemain.

La journée commença par une dispute que Kate déclencha juste avant que je puisse avaler ma première tasse de café. Autant dire que c'était une grossière erreur de sa part ! Le fait que j'aménage dans le local de la salle de boxe ne lui plaisait toujours pas, elle préférait que je vienne habiter chez elle. Elle ne comprenait pas que je refuse, elle ne comprenait pas que je trouve que ça fasse trop tôt et elle fit une crise de larmes qui me laissa à la fois penaud et en colère.

On ne se connaissait que depuis trois jours et je sus dès cet instant que ça ne durerait pas éternellement entre nous. Je détestais les femmes qui se mettaient dans des états pareils pour une simple histoire de piaule ! Je trouvais ça puéril et fatiguant !

Je finis par claquer la porte de son appartement avant d'avoir pu avaler quoi que ce soit. Je ne voulais plus entendre ses pleurs, ses cris et ses jérémiades. C'était peut-être dégueulasse de ma part mais je m'en foutais complètement de la laisser seule dans cet état.

Je n'en revenais pas de la vitesse à laquelle les choses entre nous avaient changé. La nuit précédente, elle m'était apparue comme une déesse sexuelle dont on n'aurait pas pu décrocher sans une bonne cure de désintox et aujourd'hui, elle n'était à mes yeux qu'une gamine idiote et puérile dont j'aurais pu me débarrasser en un claquement de doigt. La vie était parfois vraiment bizarre et déroutante.

Complètement furieux, je me rendis alors directement à la salle de boxe où j'espérais que les autres se trouvaient déjà car je n'avais pas les clés de mon futur chez moi. Bella les avait gardées. En pensant à elle, sans aucune explication plausible, mon corps se détendit aussitôt et ma respiration se fit moins nerveuse. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me demander pourquoi car je m'en foutais, du moment que je me sentais mieux pour attaquer cette journée.

C'est donc avec un sourire radieux affiché sur mon visage que je fis mon entrée au local. Tout le monde était déjà là et ça sentait le café frais et les croissants chauds. Mes amis étaient debout depuis huit heures et avaient commencé à installer mes affaires sans moi, pour me faire une surprise.

Finalement la journée s'annonçait plutôt bien !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les deux semaines suivantes se ressemblèrent étrangement. J'étais entré dans une sorte de spirale "entraînement-boulot-dodo" assez infernale. Bella avait continué à me mettre la pression chaque jour alors j'avais décidé de m'entraîner doublement afin de tenter de devenir le parfait petit boxeur qu'elle voulait tant que je sois. Étant donné que je vivais juste à côté de la salle d'entraînement, ce n'était pas difficile pour moi d'en faire plus. Bella m'avait donné un double des clés quand je lui avais dit que je voulais faire un peu de muscu le week-end pour sculpter davantage ma silhouette.

Bien sûr, elle ne se doutait pas une seconde que je faisais bien plus que cela, que je ne me contentais pas de soulever un peu de fonte pendant une heure. Sinon, elle ne m'aurait jamais donné la clé. En réalité, je m'entraînais comme lors d'un jour normal : course, corde à sauter, poire de vitesse, sac de frappe et musculation. Je mettais mon réveil à sonner même le week-end, ne faisant aucune grasse matinée pour récupérer de mes soirées au bar. J'avais même acheté une corde à sauter et quelques poids pour m'entraîner aussi chez moi, sans avoir à aller à la salle.

Pour couronner le tout, les vacances scolaires avaient commencé donc Garett m'avait appelé plusieurs fois pour faire des extras en salle le midi et au bar les vendredi soirs et les week-ends, ce que j'avais évidement accepté. Je commençais déjà à faire quelques économies alors travailler encore plus me motivait vraiment.

Kate et moi avions fini par nous réconcilier après avoir eu une très longue discussion en tête à tête. Je lui avais exposé mes conditions et elle les siennes et après avoir bataillé pendant ce qui m'avait paru une éternité, nous étions parvenus à un accord. Je savais que ce ne serait pas parfait mais j'avais décidé de lui donner une seconde chance.

Le soir, elle venait régulièrement s'asseoir à une de mes tables au Porterhouse, parfois seule parfois avec Tanya et Jacob. J'avoue qu'au départ, cela ne me plaisait pas trop que Kate vienne quasiment chaque soir au bar. Lorsque j'étais au travail, je me mettais automatiquement en mode professionnel et j'oubliais ma vie privée pour quelques heures. La voir débarquer me faisait perdre un peu de cet équilibre. J'avais tenté maintes fois de lui faire comprendre les choses mais elle trouvait toujours une bonne raison pour justifier sa présence. Au bout d'un moment, j'avais laissé tomber parce que j'étais à cours d'arguments et que ça ne valait pas la peine de se disputer pour des conneries de ce genre. Après tout, c'était un lieu public alors qui étais-je pour l'empêcher de venir boire un verre ici ?

Depuis notre dispute et malgré notre réconciliation, je n'allais plus chez elle aussi souvent qu'avant. J'étais constamment exténué entre le boulot et les entraînements alors la plupart du temps, j'avais la flemme d'aller dormir ailleurs que chez moi et elle refusait toujours de venir passer la nuit au local. Cela faisait partie des choses qu'elle avait décrétées lors de notre petite conversation et dont elle ne voulait absolument pas démordre. J'avais trouvé ça tellement puéril que je n'avais même pas tenté de la contredire. Le bar nous servait en quelque sorte d'endroit neutre pour nous voir mais je sentais qu'on était réellement sur une mauvaise pente, incapables d'éviter le pire à venir.

Le soir d'Halloween, à la fin de mon service, Kate m'attendait dehors, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois, elle était en compagnie de Garrett, toujours déguisé en vampire tout droit sorti d'un film pour ados. Ils riaient aux éclats lorsque je les rejoignis et, dès qu'ils me virent, ils s'arrêtèrent tout net dans leur délire comme s'ils étaient gênés que je les surprenne. J'avais besoin de parler à Kate alors je prétextai d'être crevé pour pouvoir partir rapidement. J'avais eu le temps de voir Garrett froncer les sourcils en signe de désapprobation.

\- Est-ce que tu couches avec lui ? lâchai-je brusquement alors qu'on longeait le fleuve pour rejoindre son appartement.

\- Non !

\- Il te plaît ! contrai-je.

\- Il est mignon mais je suis avec toi, affirma-t-elle d'un ton sec.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on devrait continuer à se voir !

\- Juste parce que je discutais avec ton patron ? Sa voix était partie dans les aigus tellement elle était surprise.

\- Non. Parce que je crois que toi et moi nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble.

\- Paul, je…

\- Ce serait mentir que prétexter le contraire, Kate. On a essayé de recoller les morceaux et apparemment ça ne fonctionne toujours pas !

\- Tu refuses de venir à la maison la semaine, m'accusa-t-elle soudain.

\- Tu ne viens pas non plus chez moi.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment chez toi.

\- Quelle différence ? demandai-je perplexe.

\- Ça en a une pour moi !

\- Tu es jalouse de Bella alors qu'il ne se passe rien avec elle et tu refuses de venir chez moi sous prétexte que c'est elle qui me prête le local.

\- C'est faux ! protesta-t-elle.

\- J'ai raison et tu le sais. On a dû faire l'amour qu'une seule fois cette semaine alors qu'avant on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se toucher ne serait-ce qu'une demi journée !

\- Alors nous deux, c'est juste une histoire de sexe, c'est ça ?

\- J'ai pas dit ça, Kate ! Je soupirai lourdement et me pinçai l'arrête du nez pour tenter de me calmer. On est en train de se prendre la tête pour des conneries, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

\- Si tu tenais un tant soit peu à moi, tu comprendrais ce que je ressens vis à vis de tout ça.

Je fermai les yeux, pris une profonde inspiration et décidai d'être franc car elle commençait à sérieusement me prendre la tête.

\- Tu as raison, je ne tiens pas à toi, déclarai-je froidement. Du moins, pas assez pour que notre relation devienne sérieuse. Nous pouvons être amis mais pas amants, expliquai-je en la voyant froncer les sourcils.

\- Mais moi je tiens à toi !

\- Mais tu ne m'aimes pas. Et je ne t'aime pas non plus.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester ou pour dire quelque chose mais elle se ravisa. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir quelques instants puis dit :

\- Je suppose que tu as raison.

Elle semblait triste mais je savais qu'elle allait s'en remettre.

\- Écoute Kate, on pourrait en rester là et être amis. Jamais je ne regretterai les moments que j'ai passés avec toi. Tu es une fille super et formidable mais on est pas faits pour être ensemble.

\- J'ai saisi Paul, t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille !

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? demandai-je.

\- Non, ça ira, je vais me débrouiller.

Je vis des larmes affluer dans ses yeux mais elle se retourna à temps pour que je ne les vois pas couler. Elle s'enfuit dans la nuit tandis que je tournais les talons pour rejoindre mon lit, complètement exténué.

Je ne voulais pas vraiment que ça se passe comme ça mais je n'avais pas eu le choix. Les avoir vus, Garrett et elle, en train de rire aux éclats de cette façon m'avait fait réaliser que nous faisions semblant de continuer quelque chose qui n'avait aucun avenir. Kate était une amante formidable, certes, et nos parties de jambes en l'air me manqueraient, mais, aussi macho que je puisse être, je ne pouvais plus supporter de la rendre malheureuse et hystérique.

Je préférais de loin ma liberté.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, lorsque mon réveil sonna, je me levai difficilement. Je n'avais pas pris de cuite et pourtant j'avais très mal à la tête et je me sentais nauséeux. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rester au lit, je devais m'entraîner dur pour satisfaire Bella, lundi à l'entraînement. Du paracétamol et je serai comme neuf !

Aussi, après avoir avalé deux cachets, je partis courir, comme à mon habitude. Puis, comme chaque samedi, j'enchaînai avec mon entraînement habituel. J'avais fait des progrès considérables mais Bella ne semblait se rendre compte de rien, ce que je ne comprenais pas du tout. Je ne devais pas la décevoir, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me laisse tomber. Je voulais faire carrière dans la boxe, je voulais aller aux championnats d'Irlande, je voulais aller aux jeux olympiques et même aux mondiaux. J'avais des rêves plein la tête et je souhaitais qu'ils deviennent réalité.

Alors, sans m'en rendre compte, je m'entraînai jusqu'à en épuiser toutes mes réserves. J'avais sauté le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner (est-ce qu'au moins, j'avais avalé quelque chose hier soir mis à part quelques frites glanées ici et là ? ) et lorsque je ressentis les premiers vertiges, il était déjà trop tard pour remédier à mes erreurs. L'espace d'un instant, des tâches noires se formèrent devant mes yeux, puis la tête me tourna brusquement, me provoquant des hauts-le-coeur puissants.

Je m'écroulai par terre, rendis le si peu de choses que contenait mon estomac puis ce fut le trou noir…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Notes de fin** : (En direct de mon bunker) : Oups... On dirait qu'il va falloir attendre une semaine pour avoir la suite ! ^^

Vous avez aimé sinon ? La rupture avec Kate ? Enfin ? Trop tôt ? La rencontre avec Charlie? Dites moi tout !

A bientôt !

Til


	6. Chapitre 5 : Rétablissement

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les emprunte à Stephenie Meyer pour m'amuser un peu et surtout pour votre plaisir personnel.

Notes de l'auteur : Merci à Marie et à Lydie pour leur investissement dans ce projet. Merci aussi à Sandra qui a lu et donné son avis sur ce chapitre et sur les suivants. Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent au fil des jours.

Bonjour tout le monde et merci pour vos reviews. Certaines m'ont laissée très émue, je dois le dire.

Bon, je sais que vous avez eu peur pour Paul, alors je ne discute pas trop et vous laisse lire.

Dédicace à **Larosesurleau** : j'ai pensé à toi ! :)

Je vous retrouve en bas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 5 : Rétablissement.

Novembre.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je mis quelques temps à rassembler mes esprits. Je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit où je me trouvais et commençais à paniquer. En jetant un regard aux alentours, je compris assez vite que j'étais à l'hôpital et je me souvins du malaise que j'avais fait lors de l'entraînement. Merde !

Je fus tout aussi surpris de trouver Bella, endormie sur une chaise près de mon lit, sa main posée sur mon bras. Elle avait dû me tenir la main mais en s'endormant, elle avait sûrement bougé. Mon coeur accéléra à cette pensée et un léger sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Lentement, je déplaçai mon bras afin de reprendre sa main pour lui en caresser le dos. Elle frémit légèrement, poussa un petit gémissement et ouvrit les yeux qu'elle leva dans ma direction. Je me rembrunis en voyant qu'ils étaient cernés par la fatigue et rouges à force d'avoir certainement versé trop de larmes. Son teint était crayeux et ses cheveux tout ébouriffés.

Je fronçai les sourcils en la découvrant dans cet état mais en constatant que j'étais réveillé, elle me sourit et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller d'un seul coup.

\- Paul, chuchota-t-elle. Tu m'as fait si peur.

\- Shhh, c'est fini maintenant. Je suis là.

\- Oh Mon Dieu, j'ai eu si peur, répéta-t-elle.

Elle prit ma main entre les siennes et la serra aussi fort qu'elle le put. Elle la porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement. Je sentis quelque chose d'humide couler sur mes doigts et je me rendis compte que c'étaient des larmes. Elle pleurait et je me sentais impuissant face à sa tristesse. Mon autre bras était immobilisé par une perfusion alors je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes. Cela sembla l'apaiser car son corps arrêta de tressauter au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Excuse-moi, je dois te paraître idiote.

\- Ne dis pas ça, la rassurai-je.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai trouvé Paul, tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles. J'ai cru...

Elle tremblait de tout son corps, ce qui l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

\- Shhh tout va bien, je suis entier et vivant, Bella, dis-je en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire.

\- Kate est venue tout à l'heure et elle était fâchée contre moi, avoua-t-elle.

\- Qu'a-t-elle dit ? grognai-je tout bas.

\- Que tout ça c'était ma faute. Que je t'avais forcé à travailler dur et que je t'avais quasiment tué.

\- C'est faux et tu le sais bien, lui reprochai-je.

\- J'ai été si injuste avec toi. Tu es le meilleur boxeur que j'ai eu depuis longtemps et je ne t'ai pas traité comme tel. Au lieu de ça, je t'ai traité comme une... comme un... J'ai été si bête ! pesta-t-elle, des larmes au coin des yeux.

Je restai interdit quelques instants, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Merde alors ! Le meilleur ? Pourquoi ne me l'avait-elle pas dit ?

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Paul, je me sens déjà assez fautive comme ça.

\- Tu avais sûrement tes raisons, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je, un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

\- La jalousie mise à part, non, avoua-t-elle.

\- La jalousie ? A propos de Kate ?

\- Pas uniquement, dit-elle après avoir hésité à répondre. J'étais jalouse de ton talent Paul, de ta capacité à apprendre et à retenir tout ce que je te disais aussi rapidement. J'étais jalouse que tu puisses enchaîner ton boulot, tes sorties, ta copine et tes amis sans que tout cela ne soit pas incompatible avec ton entraînement. J'aurais tellement voulu être comme toi, comme Edward.

\- Nous ne serions pas ce que nous sommes sans toi, murmurai-je tout bas. Sans toi, Edward Cullen ne serait pas devenu un champion, Bella. Tu l'as mené à la gloire.

\- Oui mais moi, je suis toujours là, dans un quartier de Dublin, à entraîner des jeunes qui, une fois la célébrité atteinte, m'oublieront certainement, soupira-t-elle.

\- Ne t'apitoie pas sur ton sort comme ça, Bella, je te l'interdis. Tu es une coach formidable, ne l'oublie jamais, tu m'entends ? Elle acquiesça doucement. Si un jour je participe à une compétition, quelle qu'elle soit, je t'emmène avec moi.

\- Impossible.

\- Je te le jure, Bella. Ne laisse pas Kate te faire du mal. Je te dois tout, je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier, dis-je en embrassant ses jointures doucement.

Jacob choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce, sa main accrochée à celle de Tanya. Il s'arrêta net dès qu'il franchit la porte de la chambre et nous toisa de son regard plein de sous-entendus.

\- A peine réveillé que tu en profites déjà ! Sacré Paul !

\- La ferme, Jacob !

\- Je vais chercher un médecin, dit doucement Tanya en lâchant la main de Jake.

\- Bonne idée ma puce. Comment ça va ? demanda-t-il à mon intention tout en gardant son sourire idiot planté sur ses lèvres.

\- Bien. Enfin, je crois. Je n'ai mal nulle part et je me sens reposé. Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ?

\- Plusieurs heures. Bella t'as retrouvé évanoui sur le ring en début d'après-midi et il ne doit pas être loin de dix-neuf heures.

\- Merde, le boulot ! Il faut que je prévienne Garrett… mon téléphone… dis-je en m'agitant dans le lit à la recherche de mes affaires.

\- Calme-toi, Paul, me supplia Bella. Nous avons appelé ton boss. Il est venu tout à l'heure pour savoir comment tu allais. Il était très inquiet. Il ne va pas te virer, Paul, il nous l'a promis. Apparemment, tu es aussi doué en tant que boxeur qu'en tant que serveur, sourit-elle doucement.

\- Ouais, j'me débrouille, dis-je un peu plus calme. Où est Kate ?

\- Garrett est arrivé à l'hôpital au moment où elle me criait dessus. Il… Il l'a amenée faire un tour.

\- Elle n'aura pas perdu de temps, grondai-je.

\- Tu… Tu l'as larguée ?

\- Ouais. Hier soir, expliquai-je en faisant la grimace.

\- Elle ne l'a pas mentionné. Du coup, je comprends mieux sa colère, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

\- Elle aussi a des soucis avec la jalousie, expliquai-je en haussant les sourcils.

Bella rit doucement et reprit ma main dans la sienne. Jacob ne dit rien mais je vis à son regard qu'il était content de ce qu'il se passait entre nous. Personnellement, je ne savais pas encore si je sortirais un jour avec Bella mais peu m'importait en ce moment. J'étais juste content d'être en vie.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, le médecin fit sortir tout le monde, rappelant à mes amis que les heures de visite étaient terminées depuis un certain temps mais qu'ils pourraient revenir demain. Jake fourra quelques friandises dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet tandis que Bella me donnait des revues de sport. Elle m'informa que mes affaires étaient toutes rangées dans le placard et que ma trousse de toilette était dans la salle de bain. Je fus gêné de savoir qu'elle ait pensé à me faire une valise. Avait-elle fouillé dans mon tiroir à chaussettes et choisis mes boxers pour mon séjour à l'hôpital ? Putain, il devait sûrement y avoir des boîtes de capotes et des tubes de lubrifiants parfumés qui traînaient là-dedans et Dieu sait quoi encore ! Peut-être même des magazines pornos ! _Merde, merde, merde !_ Je décidai que je ne préférais ni rien demander ni rien savoir et rangeai cette idée dans un coin de ma tête, enfermée à double tour.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous partis, une ravissante infirmière me proposa un plateau repas que j'engloutis jusqu'à la dernière miette même si, comme toute nourriture que l'on trouvait dans un hôpital, ce n'était pas très fameux. Lorsque Esmee (c'était ce qui était inscrit sur son badge) revint, elle me prit la température, la tension et me changea la perfusion. Elle devait avoir la quarantaine mais elle restait malgré tout très séduisante. Sous sa blouse, je devinais un corps encore parfait, des seins de taille idéale pour mes mains et des jambes divines. Son sourire était éblouissant et ses yeux, d'un bleu de ciel printanier étaient d'un éclat à couper le souffle.

Tout en elle me fit repenser à cette femme que j'avais connue il y a quelques années de ça. Elle s'appelait Eleanor et entre nous, ça avait été tellement fantastique que nous nous étions revus pendant plusieurs semaines. Je n'étais qu'un gamin et elle savait qu'elle prenait un gros risque en continuant à me fréquenter mais, jusqu'à ce qu'elle déménage au Japon pour ses affaires, nous avions continué à coucher ensemble aussi souvent que possible. J'avais été triste de la voir partir si loin mais peut-être que si elle était restée, elle aurait eu des ennuis à un moment donné. Nous sommes restés en contact quelques mois puis elle a rencontré un gros bonnet des finances et l'a épousé. A partir de là, je n'ai plus entendu parler d'elle et, à y réfléchir, c'était mieux ainsi.

La voix douce d'Esmee me fit sortir de ma rêverie.

\- Bonne nuit Monsieur Lahote. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous sonnez.

\- Merci, répondis-je simplement.

Alors qu'elle sortait de ma chambre, je reluquai rapidement ses fesses et je sus qu'elle était encore vraiment bien foutue et que j'aurais pu tenter quelque chose si je n'avais pas remarqué son alliance. Je suis peut-être un homme à femmes et un macho mais je ne suis pas un briseur de ménages. J'avais toujours respecté cette règle là.

Je n'avais pas tellement envie de dormir et le programme télé ne me tentait pas alors je pris un magazine et me mis à le lire. Les nouveaux modèles de bécane qui étaient présentés me faisaient rêver et je me mis à songer à tout ce que pourrais m'acheter si un jour je devenais boxeur professionnel. La première chose que je m'offrirai serait une maison au bord de la mer, avec un ponton pour pouvoir y amarrer un petit bateau. J'aurais un énorme garage pour y mettre ma moto et un gros 4x4 et un immense séjour dont la baie vitrée donnerait sur la mer. Le pied ! J'adorai Dublin mais j'aimais l'air marin encore plus.

Je me mis à bailler alors que je feuilletais distraitement les pages des vestes en cuir. Je fermai le magazine et le rangai dans la table de nuit. Les médicaments qu'on m'avait prescrits devaient être sacrément costauds car, juste après avoir éteint la lumière, je sombrai à nouveau dans un profond sommeil.

Je restai à l'hôpital tout le week-end mais jamais je ne fus seul un instant si bien que mon séjour passa très vite. Bella et Jacob s'étaient relayés à mon chevet et j'avais vraiment apprécié leur dévouement à mon égard. Le samedi après-midi, nous avions regardé des séries à la télévision, en sirotant du Coca Cola et en nous gavant d'oursons à la guimauve, sous l'œil légèrement désapprobateur de l'infirmière. Garrett avait fait une brève apparition mais comme il gérait le service à ma place pendant ma convalescence, il n'avait pas pu rester très longtemps. C'était encore les vacances mais il avait refusé d'embaucher quelqu'un d'autre. Seule Kate ne vint pas mais je ne m'en offensai pas plus que ça. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas non plus très envie de la voir.

Comme je m'y attendais, je fus libéré le lundi midi, juste après le passage du docteur. Je n'avais aucune raison de rester cloîtré ici un jour de plus et tant mieux ! Cependant, j'avais l'interdiction de me remettre au sport et de travailler au moins pendant une semaine. Le médecin avait été formel là-dessus, j'avais encore quelques carences et mon organisme était encore fatigué. Je tentai toutefois de protester :

\- Docteur, je suis un sportif ! Je ne peux pas rester une semaine sans bouger !

\- Monsieur Lahote, vous devez vous montrer raisonnable.

\- Est-ce que je peux au moins faire du vélo ou un peu de musculation ?

\- Une demi-heure de marche par jour suffira, Monsieur Lahote. Vous pouvez éventuellement aller faire quelques brasses à la piscine mais, croyez-moi, si vous forcez, vous reviendrez ici avant la fin de la semaine ! Je compte sur vous pour le garder à l'œil, Mademoiselle, dit-il en s'adressant à Bella.

Elle opina en souriant et je soupirai en comprenant que je devais m'avouer vaincu. Je lui promis d'obéir même si je savais que j'aurais du mal à tenir ma promesse. Il me tendit une ordonnance et me souhaita bonne chance pour ma future carrière de champion. Je le remerciai chaleureusement et fis mes bagages à la hâte, trop pressé de sortir de cet hôpital. J'aperçus Esmee au loin alors je la saluai avant de m'engager, avec Bella, dans le couloir qui menait à la sortie.

\- Ne t'avise pas de lui désobéir ou je me verrais contrainte de t'attacher à une chaise toute la journée ! me menaça Bella.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur et elle éclata de rire en se rendant compte que sa phrase portait légèrement à confusion. Elle m'accompagna au service administratif pour que je donne à la secrétaire les papiers de ma sortie puis je proposai à Bella de venir prendre un café chez moi. Elle accepta, ce qui me donna du baume au coeur. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de me retrouver seul aujourd'hui. Nous hélâmes un Taxi afin de rentrer plus vite qu'avec le bus. J'avais hâte de retrouver ma piaule.

\- Tu n'as pas de cours à donner ? m'étonnai-je.

\- J'ai pris ma journée.

\- Merci Bella.

\- Je suis ton amie, rien de plus normal.

\- Ne te sens pas responsable de tout ça, Bella. J'ai vraiment merdé sur ce coup-là. Encore une fois.

\- Laissons tomber d'accord ?

\- D'accord !

Je réglai le Taxi, récupérai mon bagage et me mis à chercher mes clés sans les trouver.

\- Tu sais où sont mes clés Bella ?

\- Ah oui, zut, elles sont dans mon bureau. Je les ai laissées là après avoir préparé tes bagages pour l'hôpital. Ça nous prendra deux minutes d'aller les chercher.

\- Ce n'est rien. Une chance que j'habite juste à côté, ris-je doucement. Allez ouvre cette porte, je me gèle !

Elle sourit et ouvrit la porte de la salle de boxe. Lorsque j'allumai la lumière, j'entendis un "surprise!" qui me fit sursauter. Mes amis étaient tous là et avaient préparé une sorte de fête pour mon retour. Des banderoles et des ballons étaient accrochés un peu partout et un petit buffet avait été dressé. J'étais très ému et très étonné de les trouver là. Alors que je les regardais tous d'un air paumé et hagard, j'aperçus Garrett et Kate dans un coin de la pièce et fronçai les sourcils. Je sentis Bella s'approcher de moi, passer une main dans mon dos et me murmurer :

\- Kate s'est excusée auprès de moi. Garrett est fou d'elle alors ne gâche pas tout.

\- Je vais essayer, grognai-je.

Jacob me prit dans ses bras et me donna de grandes tapes dans le dos, comme s'il voulait rendre son geste plus viril qu'il ne l'était. Tanya m'embrassa sur la joue tandis que Marcus et Démétri se contentèrent d'une bonne poignée de main. Mon patron s'approcha de moi et dit :

\- Je suis content de te voir sur pieds, Paul. Certains clients t'ont réclamé au bar…je dois dire que je suis assez impressionné par le boulot que tu as fourni.

\- Merci Garrett. Mon pouvoir de séduction est irrésistible, plaisantai-je doucement.

\- N'en fais pas trop non plus. A l'avenir dis-le-moi si tu es trop crevé pour assurer les extra.

\- J'essaierai, grimaçai-je.

Je jetai un œil vers Kate qui était restée dans son coin et ajoutai :

\- Prends soin d'elle, elle le mérite.

\- Merci mec. J'apprécie, dit-il en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Je vis mon ex approcher et je sentis qu'elle voulait me parler pour s'excuser ou quelque chose du genre mais je l'interrompis avant qu'elle commence :

\- Plus tard Kate. Profitons plutôt de cette petite fête ! J'ai une faim de loup !

Sans attendre sa réponse, je me dirigeai vers la table où se trouvait le buffet qu'ils avaient dressé afin de pouvoir enfin goûter de la nourriture autre que celle de l'hôpital. Je choisis une énorme part de pizza au fromage et mordis dedans à pleines dents. Ça, c'était de la vraie bouffe !

Alors que la fête battait son plein et que la plupart de mes amis étaient occupés à roucouler ou à se dandiner au son de la musique, Bella vint me trouver, un air mystérieux sur le visage. Elle me tendit un verre de bière que je pris et elle s'assit à mes côtés dans le canapé que j'avais récupéré chez son père.

\- Comment ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien, et toi ?

\- Je commençais à me sentir un peu seule, dit-elle en désignant les deux couples.

\- Je comprends. Où sont Marcus et Démétri ?

\- Rentrés. Ils doivent boxer demain.

J'acquiesçai puis reportai mon attention sur elle. Elle tournait son verre vide entre ses paumes, l'esprit quelque peu préoccupé.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça.

\- Crache le morceau Swan.

\- Est-ce que tu accepterais de devenir mon assistant durant toute la durée de ta convalescence ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- M'aider avec le matériel, donner des conseils aux boxeurs, ce genre de trucs.

\- Tu veux vraiment m'avoir à l'œil, hein ? la taquinai-je.

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle. Mais je sais aussi que tu ne voudras pas t'éloigner de la salle pendant tout ce temps alors c'est un bon compromis, non ?

Je savais qu'elle se sentait toujours coupable de mon hospitalisation mais je savais aussi qu'elle ne voulait pas que je fasse quoi que ce soit qui me ferait retourner à l'hosto en moins de deux. J'acceptai sa proposition et elle m'embrassa sur la joue, comme elle l'avait fait le jour où nous avions déjeuné ensemble au Fish&Chips.

Dans la foulée et sans réfléchir, j'ajoutai :

\- A condition que tu acceptes de dîner avec moi demain soir.

\- D'accord ! Tu choisis le restaurant !

\- Ça marche !

Elle me sourit et se leva pour aller se chercher quelque chose à boire. Alors que je la regardais s'éloigner de moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de la détailler de haut en bas avant de me corriger mentalement. C'était ma coach et je devais la voir comme telle et pas autrement. Mais une partie de moi ne voulait pas m'écouter et c'était bien son cul que je matais alors qu'elle se penchait pour attraper la bouteille de jus d'orange. Le spectacle était divin et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder.

J'étais condamné à être irrécupérable.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, en arrivant à la salle de boxe, j'étais assez stressé car je ne savais pas réellement en quoi consisterait mon boulot. Bella sourit en me voyant si nerveux.

\- Tu vas m'aider à former les petits nouveaux en leur donnant des conseils, en corrigeant leurs postures, en leur apprenant à prendre leurs appuis. Bref, le b.a-ba de la boxe en somme. A la fin de la journée, tu rangeras le matériel et je ferai le ménage habituel, OK ?

\- Ça a l'air facile ! fanfaronnai-je.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues, Paul. Au moindre signe, tu t'assois et tu fous ton putain d'ego de macho de côté, c'est clair ?

\- Très clair ! Je ne voudrais pas m'endormir au restaurant ce soir, ça ferait mauvais genre, plaisantai-je doucement. Un sourire fendit son joli visage et elle demanda :

\- Où va-t-on au fait ?

\- Surprise, surprise ! dis-je plein de mystère.

\- Un indice ?

\- Peut-être dans la journée…

\- Alors au boulot Monsieur le cachottier !

Je me mis au garde à vous, la saluai à la façon des militaires et me dirigeai vers l'armoire où était rangé le matériel. Ma première mission consistait à préparer la séance de Marcus, qui, comme chaque jour, arrivait à dix heures. Ensuite je devrais apprendre à Tara, la petite nouvelle, à taper dans un sac de frappe sans se casser un poignet. Elle devait avoir facilement six ou sept ans de moins que moi mais elle était déjà très douée pour une débutante.

Travailler avec Bella s'était avéré plus facile que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je me débrouillais assez bien avec les boxeurs, je tentais de leur apprendre le plus de choses possibles afin qu'ils évoluent plus rapidement sur le ring. Certains d'entre eux étaient vraiment doués et avaient sans doute un avenir tout tracé devant eux. Bella faisait vraiment du bon travail dans cette salle de sport.

La journée passa très vite et, bien que parfois un peu trop maternelle, Bella se révéla être une patronne plutôt cool. J'avais quand même dû parfois lui rappeler que je n'étais pas en sucre et que je ne risquais pas de fondre ou de m'écrouler juste parce que je portais des haltères d'un endroit à un autre de la salle de boxe.

Jake nous rendit visite entre midi et deux, il avait apporté des plats chinois que nous partageâmes dans une ambiance bon enfant. Notre ami nous apprit que Tanya voulait déjà s'installer chez lui mais qu'il trouvait que ça allait un peu trop vite en besogne, qu'il n'était pas prêt à se caser pour de bon.

\- Une partie de ses affaires est déjà chez moi et j'ai l'impression qu'elle en ramène un peu plus chaque jour.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui en parles pas ? demanda Bella avant d'avaler une gorgée d'eau.

\- Elle ne veut rien entendre.

\- Aussi bornée que sa copine, dis-je en me souvenant de ma dispute avec Kate à ce sujet.

Nous partîmes dans un fou rire que nous eûmes du mal à contenir. Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident majeur et bientôt, il fut l'heure de fermer la salle de boxe pour la nuit.

\- Tu passes me prendre à quelle heure ? demanda Bella en faisant tinter ses clés nerveusement.

\- Est-ce que dix-neuf heures c'est trop tôt ?

\- Ce sera parfait. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où on allait.

\- Il est trop tard pour les indices, Bella.

\- Tu ne m'en a pas donnés du tout de la journée, bouda-t-elle.

\- J'ai oublié, désolé. La surprise ne sera que meilleure.

\- Y'a intérêt. A tout à l'heure Paul, dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Ouais, à tout' !

Lorsqu'elle tourna les talons, je portai ma main à l'endroit où elle avait déposé le baiser et je me jurai intérieurement que la prochaine fois qu'elle poserait ses lèvres sur moi, ce ne serait pas ici.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Notes de fin** : Tadaaaaaaaaaam ! La prochaine fois ce sera le dîner ! :p

Allez, j'attends vos petits commentaires sur ce chapitre que j'adore !

Bisous et bonne fin de semaine les lecteurs et lectrices !


	7. Chapitre 6 : Le Café en-Seine

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les emprunte à Stephenie Meyer pour m'amuser un peu et surtout pour votre plaisir personnel. (En particulier avec Paul !)

Notes de l'auteur : Merci à mes bêtas chéries, j'ai nommé Marie et Lydie ! Je vous adore les filles ! Merci aussi à Sandra qui passe du temps sur les textes, les bannières et dernièrement sur un dernier détail que j'ai voulu ajouter pour la suite... Merci pour tout !

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent au fil des jours et me laissent de belles reviews !

Allez, fini les courbettes, je vous laisse avec Paul et Bella pour leur premier rencard !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 6 : Le "Café en-Seine".

J'avais sonné chez elle à dix-neuf heures précises et elle m'avait ouvert aussitôt, comme si elle m'avait guetté derrière la fenêtre. Je portais un pantalon en lin noir ainsi qu'une chemise vert foncé qui se mariait très bien avec mon teint mat et mes cheveux noirs. J'avais laissé les deux premiers boutons ouverts car je détestais être serré dans mes fringues. Un pull noir au col en V, raccord avec mon pantalon, venait compléter ma tenue du soir. Vu qu'il faisait vraiment froid, j'avais aussi enfilé une veste en cuir assez classe pour la circonstance.

Bella me détailla de haut en bas en souriant et je ne pus rien dire de déplacé quant à son attitude car j'étais en train de faire pareil.

Elle avait revêtu une magnifique robe bleu roi, légèrement échancrée au niveau de la poitrine, ce qui n'était pas franchement désagréable à regarder. Le vêtement lui arrivait juste au-dessus du genou, mais vu que le temps était encore froid et humide, elle avait mis des bottes à talons hauts. Cependant, je connaissais déjà ses jambes par coeur, étant donné que je la voyais presque chaque jour en short. Je savais donc qu'elles étaient magnifiques, musclées et si puissantes qu'elles pourraient mettre au tapis un mec sacrément costaud. Bella avait lâché ses cheveux, lesquels tombaient parfaitement sur ses épaules. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée et portait à ses oreilles des petits anneaux dorés. J'en eus le souffle tellement coupé que je restai quelques minutes à la regarder sans rien dire, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle rit, ce qui me ramena à la réalité, et je pus enfin lui offrir mon bras pour lui faire descendre la volée de marches située devant l'entrée de sa maison victorienne.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à Dawson Street où se trouvait un bar-restaurant appelé "Le Café en-Seine". Le Café comprenait trois étages et était décoré selon la mode des années vingt en France. Un vrai retour au dix-neuvième siècle parisien ! La décoration était à couper le souffle et Bella resta sur le seuil, ébahie, à contempler cet endroit plus grand qu'il n'y paraissait de l'extérieur.

\- Chaque fois que je viens là, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de prendre le temps d'admirer le cadre. C'est juste magnifique.

\- Tu es déjà venue ? m'enquis-je.

\- Oui, je viens prendre un verre ici parfois le soir après le boulot. L'ambiance est reposante la plupart du temps et on y joue souvent du jazz en live. Ça me permet de faire le vide après les journées intenses d'entraînement, comme aujourd'hui par exemple.

\- Oh… dis-je manifestement déçu de ne pas lui faire découvrir l'endroit pour la première fois.

\- J'adore cet endroit Paul et je suis ravie que ce soit celui-là que tu aies choisi. Allez, viens, dit-elle en crochetant son bras au mien. Un adorable sourire était planté sur son visage et je me sentis me liquéfier tellement elle était belle.

Le serveur nous indiqua notre table (j'en avais réservé une un peu isolée des autres) et nous tendit deux cartes. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, nous choisîmes un plat et une bouteille de rosé français. Le serveur nous proposa un apéritif en attendant que les plats soient prêts alors nous prîmes tous les deux un mojito (pas très français, je le concède mais c'était une valeur sûre !).

Le rez-de-chaussée, où nous étions attablés, était un piano bar et l'homme qui était installé derrière l'instrument jouait une musique douce mais agréable. Une jeune femme afro-américaine, à la tignasse bouclée, au visage d'ange et aux jambes interminables, chantait à ses côtés d'une voix magnifique et quasiment envoûtante.

Nous trinquâmes à notre collaboration, aussi courte serait-elle, et nous nous mîmes à discuter vivement des aptitudes de chaque boxeur inscrit aux cours de Bella. Nous étions assez d'accord sur le potentiel de chacun d'eux, ce qui me conforta dans mon idée de, peut-être, devenir recruteur de jeunes talents lorsque viendrait le temps de dire adieu à ma carrière.

Puis, sans que vraiment la situation ne s'y engage, elle se mit à me parler de son enfance, de la disparition prématurée de sa mère alors qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune enfant. Ses parents étaient partis faire une croisière sur un voilier pour un de leur anniversaires de mariage et, contre toute attente, une tempête avait éclaté, faisant tomber sa mère par-dessus bord. Son corps n'avait été retrouvé que quelques semaines plus tard, emporté très loin par les courants. Bella était toute petite et n'avait donc que très peu de souvenirs de sa mère. Elle regrettait beaucoup de l'avoir si peu connue et je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer n'ayant moi-même jamais rencontré la mienne.

Son père et elle s'étaient installés à Howth juste après le tragique accident et elle avait fait sa scolarité dans de petits établissements, avec des fils et des filles de pêcheurs. Son père avait tout fait pour lui donner une enfance heureuse et agréable et, à priori, il avait bien réussi. Aujourd'hui encore, ils s'entendaient à merveille tous les deux et se téléphonaient au moins deux fois par semaine.

C'est en regardant un match à la télévision qu'il lui avait pris l'envie de boxer. Elle s'était donc inscrite dans un club local à l'âge de seize ans et, très vite, ses entraîneurs s'étaient rendus compte de son talent. Lors de sa dernière année de lycée, ils l'avaient poussée à demander une bourse pour aller à l'université.

Son diplôme de fin d'études et sa bourse en poche, elle entra en Fac de sport à Dublin, prenant la boxe comme option principale. A partir de là, elle enchaîna les matchs inter-universitaires, sous l'œil vigilant de son professeur, qui voyait en elle une future étoile de la boxe anglaise. A vingt et un ans, après avoir obtenu haut la main son diplôme de fin d'études et remporté chaque année le championnat universitaire dans sa catégorie, elle fut recrutée pour participer aux Jeux Olympiques. Mais lors des qualifications, un combat avait mal tourné et elle avait été grièvement blessée, gâchant ainsi totalement ses chances de faire carrière dans la boxe.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, s'ouvrant ainsi totalement à moi, j'avais attrapé une de ses mains et l'avais tenue jusqu'à la fin de son récit. Complètement absorbée par ce qu'elle me racontait, elle ne se rendit d'abord compte de rien, puis lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle la retira en rougissant légèrement.

\- Désolé, je cherchais juste un moyen de te réconforter, dis-je simplement.

\- Ce n'est rien Paul.

Le serveur choisit ce moment pour nous apporter nos plats, ce qui mit fin à la gêne certaine qui s'était installée entre nous. Une bavette saignante avec des frites pour moi et un joli filet de poisson accompagné de riz pour Bella. Nous les dégustâmes dans un silence quasi religieux tellement c'était exquis. Le rosé était divin et coulait sur ma langue comme un joyau précieux.

\- Et toi alors, comment es-tu devenu boxeur ?

\- Le chemin a été difficile et semé d'embûches.

\- J'ai tout mon temps ! déclara-t-elle en buvant une lampée de vin.

Voyant que son verre était vide, je la resservis et dit :

\- Ma mère est morte en couches, expliquai-je doucement et c'est mon père qui m'a élevé. J'étais son unique enfant alors je suppose qu'il voulait me protéger mais je ne sais toujours pas dire, à ce jour, s'il s'y est pris de la bonne façon.

D'un geste de la main, elle m'invita à continuer. Je lui souris et dis :

\- Je faisais beaucoup de sport au lycée mais ce que je préférais par-dessus tout c'était le basket-ball et la boxe. J'avais fini par prendre ces deux sports en option afin de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour entrer en Fac de sport comme tu l'as fait. C'était l'un de mes plus grands rêves mais ce n'était certainement pas celui de mon paternel. Mon père est propriétaire d'une grande chaîne de magasins et il a toujours vu en moi son futur associé voire celui qui lui succéderait quand il prendrait sa retraite.

\- Mais toi non, devina-t-elle.

\- Il m'a toujours élevé dans cette optique de pouvoir, d'économie et de commerce et au début, j'aimais vraiment ça. J'étais fier d'accompagner mon père au bureau et de parfois lui donner mon avis sur certaines choses, certain qu'il en prendrait compte même si je n'avais que neuf ans ! Je me rappelle que petit, devant mes camarades de classe, je me vantais qu'un jour, je serais le patron de tous les magasins implantés en Irlande et que je pourrais avoir tous les bonbons et tous les chocolats que je voudrais.

Bella me sourit et je me mis à rire doucement.

\- J'étais naïf et encore jeune, bien sûr, mais cette idée de marcher un jour dans les traces de mon père ne m'a quitté que lorsque je me suis inscrit au club de sport du lycée. Mon père avait accepté de payer la licence de boxe, pensant sans doute que j'avais besoin de me dépenser d'une façon ou d'une autre ou d'évacuer toute la tension que j'avais en moi à cause des cours. Il n'a jamais nié que le sport était une sorte d'exutoire dont toute personne avait, à un moment donné, besoin dans sa vie. Alors il a laissé couler et m'a payé, chaque année la licence dont j'avais besoin pour pratiquer la boxe au lycée.

Je m'interrompis pour héler le serveur et lui demander de nous apporter une autre corbeille de pain puis continuai :

\- Lorsque j'ai eu mon diplôme de fin d'études avec la meilleure moyenne de toute l'histoire de mon Lycée et que je lui ai fait part de mon désir d'entrer en Fac de sports afin de percer dans la boxe, il a refusé catégoriquement que je demande une bourse d'études pour, je cite, "toutes ces conneries". Au lieu de ça, il a usé de tout son pouvoir pour que j'obtienne sans délais une bourse pour suivre des cours d'Economie et de Commerce à la faculté de Galway, là où lui-même avait eu tous ses diplômes. Il ne me donnait pas le choix et, pour me forcer à obéir, il a même menacé de me couper les vivres jusqu'à ce que je redevienne raisonnable. Je ne voyais aucun moyen de me dresser contre lui, je n'avais nulle part où aller donc j'ai fait exactement ce qu'il attendait de moi.

\- Vu ton niveau, tu ne peux pas lui avoir obéi ! objecta-t-elle.

\- J'ai pourtant fait tout ce qu'il m'a dit, jusqu'au bout, souris-je malicieusement. Mais je n'ai jamais arrêté de boxer et ça, mon père ne le savait pas ou alors il faisait semblant de ne rien savoir, je ne sais pas. L'Université de Galway avait un club de boxe où j'allais m'entraîner chaque jour. Grâce à l'argent de poche que me filait mon père chaque mois, j'avais fait des économies monstres afin de pouvoir renouveler ma licence de boxe tous les ans. J'étais chouchouté par les entraîneurs car mon ancien coach du lycée avait mis son grain de sel pour qu'on me traite comme un futur champion. J'ai gagné tous les matchs inter-universitaires dans lesquels je m'étais engagé et j'ai aussi décroché quelques autres titres un peu plus importants mais dont j'évitais de me vanter à cause de mon paternel. J'avais toujours peur qu'il découvre le pot aux roses dans un journal ou à la télévision mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ou du moins, s'il a vu quelque chose, il ne me l'a pas dit. Mais après tout, il ne lisait jamais ce genre de presse donc je me suis peut-être trop inquiété, soupirai-je durement. Pour toutes ces raisons, j'ai toujours refusé d'aller plus loin. J'ai même été jusqu'à décliner une inscription à un match régional.

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça ? demanda-t-elle vraiment horrifiée. J'acquiesçai. A cause de ton père ? suggéra-t-elle.

\- Oui et non. Disons que je voulais d'abord finir mes études car j'avais compris que si je n'arrivais pas à faire mon trou dans la boxe alors il me faudrait absolument un autre bagage pour compenser. D'un sens, mon père avait eu raison de me pousser à faire ces études même si je savais que ça allait retarder la carrière de boxeur qui me faisait tant envie.

\- Paul, tu es conscient que tu as au moins cinq ans de retard pour envisager une carrière professionnelle ?

\- Oui je le sais et c'est pour cela que je suis aussi déterminé.

\- Et aussi colérique et plein de rage.

\- Aussi, ris-je doucement.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ensuite ?

\- J'ai obtenu mon diplôme avec les honneurs et deux jours après, j'ai eu une grande conversation avec mon père qui a mal finie. Il a menacé de me couper les vivres mais je m'en fichais car j'avais assez d'argent de côté pour, dans un premier temps, faire le tour du pays puis, en suivant, de m'installer à Dublin pour tenter de me dégoter un bon coach. Et me voilà !

Elle sourit mais je vis qu'elle était tout de même attristée par toute cette histoire. Je lui pris la main, plantai mon regard dans le sien et lui dis :

\- Ne sois pas triste pour moi Bella car t'avoir rencontrée est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis longtemps.

Elle baissa les yeux vers son assiette vide et le serveur choisit ce moment pour venir débarrasser la table. Je lâchai sa main et elle la posa dans son giron.

\- Ça a été messieurs dames ?

\- C'était parfait.

\- Excellent, renchérit Bella.

\- Merci beaucoup, j'en aviserai le chef. Vous désirez autre chose ?

\- Un Irish coffee, s'il vous plaît, réclamai-je.

\- Une part de tarte au citron et un thé nature pour moi, dit Bella.

\- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite, dit-il en tournant les talons.

\- Lui as-tu téléphoné depuis que tu es parti de Galway ?

\- Non et je ne compte pas faire le premier pas.

\- Paul, je…

\- Parlons d'autre chose, tu veux bien ? Ne le laisse pas tout gâcher, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Tu as vraiment fait le tour du pays ?

\- Oui, à moto avec mon meilleur ami Embry.

\- Il est retourné à Galway ?

\- Oui, il a ouvert un cabinet d'architecture là-bas et ça semble bien fonctionner pour lui.

\- Waouh ! Impressionnant. Raconte-moi tes voyages ! me demanda-t-elle les yeux pétillants de curiosité.

Elle m'avait lancé sur un terrain qui me plaisait et je ne me fis pas prier pour tout lui retracer dans les moindre détails. Elle m'écouta du début à la fin, ébahie par mes histoires parfois rocambolesques sans me lâcher du regard. Lorsque nous eûmes terminé notre dessert, j'invitai Bella à danser et elle accepta. Elle se lova contre moi sans pour autant que ce soit indécent. Elle dégageait un délicieux parfum dont je me délectai en humant légèrement ses cheveux. Sa tête était posée contre mon torse et ses bras étaient enroulés autour de ma taille. Nous bougions au rythme du piano et de la voix lente et sensuelle de la chanteuse. Deux autres couples nous avaient rejoints sur la piste, puis deux autres et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que la piste soit quasiment comble.

Nous dansâmes longtemps, sans pouvoir nous arrêter, sans pouvoir nous détacher l'un de l'autre. Trois, peut-être quatre chansons se succédèrent avant que nous nous décidâmes à nous rasseoir. J'avais attrapé une des mains de Bella et avais mêlé mes doigts aux siens. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé durant toute cette partie de la soirée. Peut-être nous étions-nous dévoilé déjà trop de choses pendant le repas et que nous pensions que cela était suffisant pour un premier rencard.

\- On va se balader avant de rentrer ? lui demandai-je.

\- D'accord, dit-elle doucement.

Je me détachai d'elle, à regrets, et la laissai récupérer son manteau et son sac pendant que je payais la note. Je savais qu'elle allait être salée mais je n'en avais cure. J'avais passé une des meilleures soirées de ma vie et je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle s'arrête là.

En sortant du restaurant, je lui repris la main et elle se contenta de me sourire doucement.

\- Viens ! dit-elle simplement.

Je la laissai me guider dans la capitale, me faire découvrir la beauté des choses que l'on ne voyait pas si on ne les cherchait pas ou si on n'avait pas un plan précis de la ville sur lequel était répertorié les secrets qu'elle contenait. Je n'avais pas encore pris le temps de faire du tourisme à Dublin alors ce fut une fin de soirée merveilleuse pour moi.

La visite s'acheva devant sa porte mais je savais déjà qu'elle ne me laisserait pas entrer. Je l'avais senti depuis le début de la soirée et ce genre d'intuition ne m'avait encore jamais fait défaut. Au moment de nous séparer, elle me chuchota un "merci" avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de poser ses lèvres sur ma joue.

Merde ! Je ne voulais pas d'un baiser sur la joue, je voulais plus que ça, bordel !

Au moment où elle allait tourner les talons, j'empoignai sa main et l'attirai contre mon torse. Surprise, elle resta sans bouger dans mes bras, la tête contre ma poitrine, le souffle court. Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et la forçai doucement à me regarder, yeux dans les yeux. Les siens étaient brillants et légèrement écarquillés par la surprise parce qu'elle lisait très certainement dans mon regard l'envie et le désir qui m'animaient à cet instant précis. Lorsqu'un grondement sourd émana de ma poitrine, elle les ferma pour tenter de se reprendre d'une quelconque façon. Son corps tremblait légèrement contre le mien, encore surpris de mon assaut si soudain. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie en courant.

A présent, mes pouces caressaient le bas de son visage et alors que je me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser, elle sembla douter tout à coup, comme si elle se demandait ce qui était bien ou mal dans ce que nous allions faire. Je pris alors tout mon temps pour lui faire comprendre ce que moi je voulais, mêlant d'abord mon souffle au sien sans pour autant poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je continuai de la regarder, tentant de lui faire comprendre que je la désirais depuis le premier jour où je l'avais vue et que ce que je désirais le plus, à cet instant, c'était la goûter jusqu'à plus soif. Sa respiration s'accéléra subitement, comme si le message avait bien été transmis à son corps qui, jusqu'à présent, semblait bloqué entre deux émotions contradictoires. J'en profitai pour l'embrasser, doucement d'abord puis plus profondément, passant ainsi la barrière de ses lèvres pour enfin trouver sa langue.

La surprise passée, elle s'abandonna à moi entièrement, glissant même ses bras autour de ma taille pour faciliter notre étreinte. J'en profitai immédiatement pour faire tournoyer sa langue avec la mienne dans une danse sensuelle et érotique. Elle était si douce et sentait si bon que je ne voulais plus la quitter. Je vivais un rêve éveillé, quelque chose que tout au fond de moi, j'avais attendu depuis longtemps sans pour autant l'avoir évoqué à voix haute. Animé par la passion, je la tins plus fort contre moi, pressai mon bas-ventre contre elle pour lui montrer à quel point je la désirais et plongeai mes mains dans ses cheveux soyeux pour approfondir notre baiser.

Je crus la sentir gémir contre moi mais je sus que je me trompais lorsque, soudain, elle se raidit et émit un petit cri de protestation. Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre que quelque chose clochait et ce fut son deuxième cri qui me fit redescendre sur terre. Je mis fin à notre baiser sans pour autant arrêter de la serrer dans mes bras. Ce fut elle qui me repoussa, le plus gentiment possible, en plaquant ses mains contre mon torse. Elle semblait enragée à présent même si l'expression dans ses yeux contrastait nettement avec celle de son corps. Ce qui venait de se passer entre nous lui avait plu mais elle était furieuse que ce soit arrivé. Je me demandais bien pourquoi.

Alors je sus que j'avais merdé, qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi car pour une raison ou pour une autre, ça la gênait. Ou peut-être que ça lui filait la gerbe de s'imaginer qu'on puisse coucher ensemble. Ou peut-être qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Il y avait des tonnes de possibilités et Dieu seul savait laquelle était la bonne.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, m'excusai-je comme si ça allait pouvoir tout arranger. En réalité, je n'étais pas désolé du tout mais c'était la seule chose qui m'était venue à l'esprit.

\- Ce n'est rien, Paul, dit-elle sans me regarder dans les yeux. Je…hum...Bonne nuit et sois à l'heure demain, d'accord ?

C'est tout ? Elle allait esquiver tout ça dans un claquement de doigts ?

\- D'accord, dis-je en restant aussi calme que possible.

La seconde d'après elle s'était enfuie chez elle, s'enfermant sûrement à double tour pour que je ne vienne même pas essayer de la persuader de me laisser entrer. Je me retrouvai donc comme un con, toujours extrêmement excité, planté devant le petit escalier, à fixer la porte bleue, close et inviolable. Et merde !

La soirée avait pris une tournure que je n'avais pas espéré. Je n'avais pas pris de râteau depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas en être affecté.

Putain, ça faisait un mal de chien à mon ego de macho !

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me décidai enfin à rentrer chez moi. Machinalement, je me retrouvai devant le Porterhouse et décidai d'aller me jeter une bière ou peut-être deux. J'entrai sans me poser de questions car j'avais l'impression d'être ici chez moi. Je saluai quelques clients qui me reconnurent tout en me dirigeant vers le bar. Un groupe de musique irlandaise jouait à tue-tête et l'attroupement habituel s'était formé autour des barrières des escaliers. J'aperçus Jacob à une table, Tanya juchée sur ses genoux. Il était en train de lui dévorer le cou de baisers et elle semblait être à l'aise sur le fait qu'ils étaient en public. Je réprimai une grimace mais m'installai tout de même avec eux en lançant :

\- Salut ! Ne vous gênez pas pour moi surtout !

\- Hey mec, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me dit Jacob en reposant Tanya sur la banquette à ses côtés. Où est Bella ?

\- Rentrée chez elle, dis-je doucement en lui intimant du regard de se la fermer.

Au loin, je vis Kate, accoudée au comptoir, en pleine discussion avec Garrett. Il me vit, fronça les sourcils mais m'apporta tout de même une bière brune maison.

\- Merci Garrett.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là, tu sors tout juste de l'hôpital, gronda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu n'es pas mon père ! Et je vais bien. Merci.

Il ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant et s'assit avec nous à table. Tanya prétexta devoir se repoudrer le nez et nous laissa discuter entre hommes. Je pus alors tout raconter aux mecs car je savais qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas partir sans savoir ce qui clochait. Et pour le coup, il y avait eu une énorme méprise sur la situation et j'en avais fait les frais.

\- Merde, j'aurais pourtant juré qu'elle était folle de toi, lâcha Jacob.

\- Moi aussi, dit Garrett.

\- Il faut croire que non les mecs, soupirai-je en avalant la moitié de ma bière d'un coup.

\- Tu auras au moins essayé de la brancher, dis Jacob. Moi, vu son caractère, je ne m'y suis jamais risqué.

\- Crois-moi, si j'avais su, je me serais abstenu.

\- T'en fais pas, beau gosse comme t'es, tu te trouveras bientôt une petite poulette au poil, dit Garrett en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Si tu le dis ! Mais je vais plutôt me concentrer sur les entraînements et obtenir ce que je suis venu chercher. Le reste attendra, je ne suis pas pressé de me caser !

\- T'as raison mec, te laisse pas avoir par les nanas !

\- Comment ça va avec Kate ?

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ça, mon pote ?

\- Je suppose que non, grimaçai-je.

\- Tu as laissé passer une sacré nana et c'est moi le chanceux maintenant.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais épargne-moi les détails, tu veux bien ?

\- D'accord, mais la prochaine fois, ne pose pas la question ! rit Garrett.

\- Promis.

Nous trinquâmes à mon rétablissement et à ma future carrière. Je ne savais pas encore si j'atteindrais les Jeux Olympiques un jour ou si je me planterais complètement mais ce que je savais, c'était qu'il fallait que j'essaie coûte que coûte de parvenir à quelque chose. Car, tout au fond de mon coeur, je voulais que mon père soit fier de moi lorsque j'obtiendrais mon premier titre. Je voulais plus que tout au monde qu'il se rende compte que si j'avais fui le milieu dans lequel il voulait me placer de force, ce n'était pas pour me planter à la première occasion et rentrer vers lui, la queue entre les jambes.

Non, ce que je voulais, c'était me faire connaître dans le milieu, faire des matchs et les gagner tous, un par un, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive en haut de l'échelle.

Oui, ce que je voulais, c'était être un champion. Un grand champion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Notes** : Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam ! Ne hurlez pas au scandale ! Bella semble avoir encore des petits problèmes avec sa conscience... Laissons-là prendre son temps !

La question est : que va faire Paul ? Insister ? L'ignorer ? Laisser tomber et se plonger dans sa carrière ? Hum... Réponse dans... x semaines ! Je ne sais pas ! :) En attendant j'attends toutes vos propositions ! ^^

Zou, je file me "bunkeriser".

Bisous ! Et à la semaine prochaine !


	8. Chapitre 7 : Surprise !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les emprunte à Stephenie Meyer pour m'amuser un peu et surtout pour votre plaisir personnel. (Surtout avec Paul !)

Notes de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde, voici ce nouveau chapitre un peu en avance ! J'ai décidé de vous chouchouter ! Je sais que vous avez été frustrées par ce qu'il s'est passé entre Paul et Bella la semaine dernière mais bon... Bella a envie de prendre son temps et surtout, elle hésite encore... Ah, on hésiterait pas nous, c'est certain mais enfin, que voulez vous !

Je tiens à nouveau à remercier mes bêtas adorées ! :)

Et vous aussi mes revieweuses, et les lectrices et lecteurs peut-être !

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 7 : Surprise !

 **Un mois plus tard - Décembre.**

Bella et moi avions continué à évoluer comme si nous ne nous étions jamais embrassés. J'avais été son assistant tout le reste de la semaine qui avait suivi mon hospitalisation puis j'avais doucement repris les entraînements et mon poste de serveur au bar. J'occupai toujours le local de la salle boxe et je l'avais à présent assez customisé pour que je me sente totalement chez moi.

Bella m'obsédait toujours autant mais je n'osais plus aller vers elle de peur de me prendre une autre veste en bonne et due forme. Je n'avais pas eu d'autres filles dans mon lit depuis Kate, un record personnel d'abstinence dans ma longue vie d'homme à femmes.

Ce matin-là, alors que je prenais ma douche, j'entendis frapper à la porte. Qui cela pouvait-il être bon sang ? Il devait être sept heures et demi tout au plus, donc beaucoup trop tôt pour une visite de courtoisie. Merde alors, qui dérangeait les gens à une heure aussi matinale ? La police ? Je n'avais pourtant rien fait pour mériter une visite de ce genre ! Est-ce qu'il pourrait être arrivé quelque chose à mon père ? Bordel, je devais me grouiller au lieu de me poser des questions.

Je terminai de me rincer puis m'essuyai rapidement avec une serviette avant de tenter de trouver des vêtements à enfiler. Les coups retentirent à nouveau et je lançai un "j'arrive" tout en essayant de me dépêtrer avec mon caleçon et mon t-shirt, lesquels refusaient tout bonnement de coopérer. C'était toujours difficile d'enfiler quelque chose quand on n'était pas tout à fait sec et qu'en plus de ça, on était harcelé par un dingue qui tambourinait à la porte. Je n'étais pas spécialement pudique mais je ne voulais pas rester en serviette. Je ne savais pas qui était sur mon pallier de si bon matin et me retrouver à moitié nu devant un inconnu ne figurait pas dans mes priorités.

Bien qu'à moitié séché, je défis le verrou et ouvris enfin la porte, passablement énervé de ne pas avoir pu profiter pleinement de ma douche. Je ne savais pas exactement qui je m'attendais à voir mais sûrement pas elle ! J'eus un sacré choc en voyant Bella, tout sourire et impatiente sur le seuil du local. Elle portait un mini short mauve qui mettait en valeur ses jambes magnifiques, un sweat Puma blanc qui prouvait qu'il faisait froid dehors et ses baskets de course habituelles. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en queue de cheval, ce qui me laissait tout le loisir d'admirer son beau visage. Oui, elle était radieuse, oui ça me faisait plaisir de la voir mais bordel, j'étais en caleçon et à moitié trempé ! Donc je ne l'accueillis pas comme j'aurais aimé le faire.

\- Oh, c'est toi ? lui dis-je. T'es tombée du lit ou quoi ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Paul. Hum, je te sens d'humeur massacrante aujourd'hui ! dit-elle joyeusement, en entrant dans ma piaule non sans m'avoir reluqué discrètement au passage.

Elle me frôla le coude et ce fut comme si une petite décharge d'électricité m'avait piqué à cet endroit puis était remontée tout le long de mon bras, me filant au passage des millions de frissons. Je tentai de me contrôler mais échouai totalement.

\- J'ai à peine eu le temps de finir ma douche, y'a de quoi non ? Grommelai-je en fermant la porte et en m'y adossant nonchalamment. Dans cette posture, je m'exposai outrageusement à elle, la provoquant exprès.

\- Rabat joie ! Fais-moi du café et si tu es sage, je t'annoncerai une bonne nouvelle.

Je la regardais, perplexe, mais comme j'avais très envie de caféine, je m'exécutai docilement. Je me dirigeai d'un pas lent vers le plan de travail, préparai la cafetière puis appuyai sur le bouton d'allumage.

\- Installe-toi ! dis-je en lui montrant le canapé. Je vais finir de m'habiller pendant que le café coule.

Elle acquiesça doucement mais ses yeux faisaient des petits allers retours entre mon visage, légèrement moqueur, et la tête de loup que j'avais faite tatouée à cet endroit où personne ne pouvait la voir. Sauf si j'étais en caleçon ou en maillot de bain. Ou à poil.

\- M... Merci ! balbutia-t-elle.

\- Arrête de mater, Swan !

Elle détourna la tête vivement et je ris de bon coeur, assez content de l'avoir mise mal à l'aise. J'enfilai mon short de sport noir à rayures rouges, un t-shirt blanc assez moulant (l'autre était trop mouillé pour que je le garde), des chaussettes de sport ainsi que des Nike noires. Je finis de sécher mes cheveux et retournai dans la cuisine afin de sortir des tasses, des cuillères, du sucre et des cookies au chocolat. Je fis le service et m'assis sur le canapé, à bonne distance de Bella. Mieux valait éviter de me trouver en contact avec elle après ce que j'avais ressenti tout à l'heure, juste en l'effleurant.

\- Alors, cette bonne nouvelle ? m'enquis-je.

\- Alec est souffrant et ne pourra pas jouer le tournoi prévu en janvier.

\- Tu parles d'une bonne nouvelle ! raillai-je. Tu me fais marcher c'est ça ?

\- Laisse-moi finir ! me gronda-t-elle. Les organisateurs m'ont proposé de trouver un autre boxeur pour le remplacer.

Je bus une gorgée de café, ce qui me fit vraiment du bien. Mon esprit commençait à s'éclaircir mais je ne voyais toujours pas où était la bonne nouvelle là-dedans.

\- C'est de la folie ! Le tournoi a lieu dans un mois ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu as pensé à quelqu'un en particulier ? demandai-je tout en me demandant qui pourrait bien remplacer Alec.

\- Oui, dit-elle simplement, ce qui me laissa sans voix car j'avais beau chercher, je ne voyais pas qui elle allait envoyer.

Son visage s'éclaira, elle fouilla dans la poche de son short et en sortit une feuille pliée en quatre qu'elle me tendit.

\- Lis !

Je posai ma tasse, complètement incrédule, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Je pris le papier mais le dépliai sans oser le lire. Je jetai un regard hésitant vers Bella, mais elle me sourit et répéta visiblement très excitée :

\- Lis !

Encore une fois, je fis ce qu'elle me dit. C'était un e-mail adressé à Bella et je dus le lire au moins trois fois avant de lever la tête vers ma coach, sous le choc, puis de retourner au mail puis à nouveau vers elle.

\- C'est une blague c'est ça ? lançai-je en souriant.

\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit-elle sérieusement.

\- Tu as reçu ça quand ?

\- Ce matin quand j'ai ouvert ma boîte mail.

\- Je vais vraiment remplacer Alec pour ce match dans un mois ? Alors que je ne me suis pas du tout préparé pour ça ?

\- On dirait que oui ! J'ai confiance en toi Paul, tu es le meilleur boxeur que j'ai ! Elle était tellement fière que ses yeux brillaient intensément.

\- Tu ne m'avais rien dit ! lui reprochai-je doucement.

\- Je préférais être sûre qu'ils te prendraient dans le tournoi avant de t'en parler. Tu es content ?

\- Plus que content ! Ravi !

\- Tu le mérites, dit-elle sincèrement.

\- C'est grâce à toi. Merci Bella, merci pour tout.

\- Tu me remercieras quand tu auras gagné ce tournoi.

-Mais je vais gagner ! dis-je en bombant le torse fièrement.

\- Alors au boulot mon grand ! Tu as un mois pour parfaire toutes tes techniques ! On commence lundi mais tu vas devoir ralentir au Porterhouse, je te veux concentré sur une seule chose, d'accord ?

\- Tout ce que tu voudras. Je parlerai à Garrett.

À ma grande surprise, je ne tentai pas de discuter avec elle. Elle aussi semblait ravie que j'obtempère aussi bien. J'avais compris la leçon. Mieux valait tard que jamais.

\- Si tu gagnes, tu seras sélectionné d'office pour les championnats nationaux pour prétendre au titre de Champion d'Irlande, dit-elle en se levant.

Je l'imitai rapidement, surpris par cette autre nouvelle.

\- Sans déconner ? demandai-je incrédule. Elle acquiesça.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je la pris dans mes bras et la fis tournoyer dans les airs, comme je l'aurais fait avec un enfant. J'étais tellement heureux ! Mon premier tournoi ! Mon premier match ! Et, je l'espérais, mon premier titre !

Je posai Bella à terre et elle tituba légèrement, étourdie par le tour de manège que je lui avais fait faire. Elle se rattrapa vivement à mes épaule et nous nous retrouvâmes face à face, yeux dans les yeux et extrêmement proches. Beaucoup trop proches. Je savais que c'était dangereux et que c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne l'avais pas touchée jusqu'à maintenant mais dans l'euphorie j'avais tout oublié, tout mis de côté pour profiter de ce moment de bonheur.

Malgré le danger évident de notre position, je continuai à plonger mon regard dans le sien, lui faisant bien comprendre que je ne voulais pas qu'elle me lâche, que je ne voulais pas qu'elle se détache de mon étreinte. Je la sentis frissonner contre moi, hésiter longuement tandis que je me rapprochai encore d'elle, millimètre par millimètre. Je guettais sa réaction tandis que mes mains glissaient sur sa taille, l'entourant complètement alors que mon nez était à présent quasiment enfoui dans ses cheveux. J'inspirai longuement en fermant les yeux. Dieu que j'aimais son odeur. Nos corps se frôlaient à présent et je pouvais sentir ses seins effleurer ma poitrine, m'arrachant ainsi un frisson délicieux le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Elle avait fermé les yeux mais elle semblait tout de même hésiter à se laisser aller complètement contre moi. Son corps était encore tendu entre mes mains alors je décidai de la laisser choisir quoi faire ensuite.

Mon Dieu, je voulais tellement qu'elle se blottisse contre moi, qu'elle enfouisse ses mains sous mon t-shirt et m'attire contre elle pour que je l'embrasse avidement. Je désirais tant goûter à nouveau ses lèvres que c'en était devenu une obsession.

A cette seule pensée, je sentis mon sexe enfler dans mon short et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir embarrassé lorsque Bella frémit sous mes doigts. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la façon dont j'aurais voulu lui faire part de mon désir mais je ne pouvais plus rien faire désormais. Son corps était assez près du mien pour sentir la bosse qui s'était formée ce qui la rendit encore plus confuse qu'avant.

Comme je l'avais escompté, elle posa ses paumes sur ma poitrine et me repoussa gentiment en soupirant. A regrets, je décrochai mes mains de ses hanches et la libérai. Je vis du rose sur ses joues, signe qu'elle était vraiment gênée par la situation. Elle se rassit sur le canapé et enfouit son nez dans sa tasse de café sans dire un mot.

Merde, il fallait que j'arrange ça et vite.

\- On va fêter ça ce soir ? proposai-je tout en récupérant ma place à bonne distance d'elle.

\- Bien sûr qu'on va fêter ça ! Quelle question ! Tu veux faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle, manifestement soulagée que je fasse l'impasse sur la scène précédente.

\- On pourrait appeler toute la bande et organiser ça au Porterhouse, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

\- Tu n'es pas censé travailler ce soir ?

\- Si mais je vais négocier ça avec Garrett. Franchement, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait me refuser ça !

\- Tu as raison, Garrett est un ange et il t'aime bien.

\- Ouais.

Je fronçai les sourcils, jaloux de la façon dont elle parlait de mon patron. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'il attirait les filles comme des aimants mais il était hors de question qu'il s'approche de Bella ! J'y mettrais un point d'honneur. Qu'il sorte avec Kate était une chose (ça avait rendu notre séparation plus facile donc je ne m'en plaignais pas) mais que Bella s'intéresse à lui, là c'était différent.

\- Allez ! Il est temps d'aller courir maintenant ! Ce n'est pas le moment de mollir !

\- Oui chef ! dis-je en lui faisant le salut militaire qu'elle détestait tant.

Mais cette fois, elle rit et entendre ce son sortir de sa jolie bouche m'électrisa tout le corps et me contracta à nouveau le bas-ventre. J'aurais plutôt préféré que mon érection se fasse la malle mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir m'écouter, bien au contraire. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence : Bella me faisait toujours autant d'effet qu'avant et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

La bonne nouvelle c'était que maintenant que ma carrière était en passe d'être lancée, j'allais enfin pouvoir m'occuper un peu de ma vie amoureuse. Et de Bella.

Oh oui, surtout de Bella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'entraînement avait été un des plus intéressants que j'avais fait depuis que j'étais arrivé à Dublin. Bella était une bonne coach, je n'en doutais plus à présent. Je me fustigeais mentalement d'avoir cru qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire le boulot correctement parce que c'était une femme. Quel con j'avais été ! Aujourd'hui, elle m'offrait la chance de ma vie sur un plateau d'argent et je comptais bien en profiter ! Professionnellement parlant, nous étions sur de bonnes bases, ce qui pour l'instant était le plus important. Le reste suivrait plus tard, je l'espérais.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche, j'allai aussitôt voir Garrett pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle et négocier mes horaires de travail pour le soir.

\- Au diable le boulot Paul ! Je te donne ta soirée et on en parle plus ! Bon Dieu, un tournoi de boxe professionnel !

\- Le vainqueur sera sacré champion du Comté de Dublin et sera qualifié pour les championnats Nationaux.

\- La vache ! Elle t'a arrangé tout ça très vite la p'tite Bella.

\- Ouais, elle est formidable, dis-je doucement.

\- Elle est aussi très belle.

\- Magnifique tu veux dire ! rétorquai-je aussitôt.

\- Putain, t'es complètement mordu mon pote.

\- Ouais mais ça n'a pas l'air réciproque.

\- Bella n'est pas du genre fille facile, il va falloir que t'envoies du lourd pour la séduire.

Je soupirai mais il avait raison. J'allais devoir la jouer romantique, chose que je n'avais pas du tout l'habitude de faire avec les nanas en général. D'habitude, elles entraient dans mon lit après seulement deux ou trois sourires torrides échangés…

\- Je vais devoir arrêter de bosser ici quelques temps, Gar', dis-je, plus sérieusement. Faut que je sois prêt pour ce match, je veux tout miser pour gagner.

\- T'inquiète pas mon pote, je vais me débrouiller.

\- Démétri cherche du boulot. Il sera là ce soir, si tu veux lui en toucher un mot.

\- T'es vraiment un chic type, Paul. Tu vas nous manquer ici.

\- Je ne suis pas encore parti ! Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement !

\- File te faire beau pour ce soir, je me charge de te remplacer ici d'accord ?

\- Tâche d'être dispo toi aussi, je ne veux pas faire la fête sans toi !

\- Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde !

\- Alors à ce soir Garrett !

\- Oui c'est ça, à ce soir !

Je passai quelques coups de téléphone afin de prévenir tout le monde de la fête et rentrai chez moi pour faire une petite sieste avant le début des festivités. J'hésitai une seconde à prévenir mon père mais y renonçai rapidement. Vraiment, à quoi bon ? Il s'en foutrait sans doute alors pourquoi le déranger pour si peu ? Si je gagnais ces combats pour de bon, il finirait par le savoir de toute façon, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

J'ôtai alors tous mes vêtements, me glissai nu sous les draps et fermai les yeux, vraiment heureux pour la première fois depuis des années.

Et tout ce dont j'avais le plus besoin là, maintenant, c'était de dormir. Et rien d'autre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps, Garrett ne s'était pas endormi sur ses lauriers et j'eus une très bonne surprise en revenant au bar plus tard dans la journée. Des banderoles sur lesquelles étaient écrit "Congrat's Paul!" ou encore "Go for Ireland !" avaient été accrochées un peu partout, des tables avaient été déplacées pour former un espace pour notre groupe de potes et tout le monde m'attendait.

Tous m'accueillirent en hurlant des félicitations à tours de bras. Je fus rapidement englouti sous une masse de gens parmi lesquels je reconnus mes amis bien sûr mais aussi des employés et des clients du bar. Certaines des filles s'étaient autorisées à me claquer des bises sur la joue (voire très près des lèvres pour les plus ambitieuses) ou à m'enlacer quelques instants. Cela m'amusa beaucoup et j'en profitai pour rouler des mécaniques comme j'aimais le faire quand j'étais en soirée.

J'avais tout misé sur mon sex-appeal naturel et sur mon corps tout nouvellement sculpté pour en mettre plein la vue à l'assistance. J'avais donc, dans cette optique, enfilé un pantalon en cuir noir et une chemise blanche à moitié ouverte dont j'avais relevé les manches. Les mains baladeuses étaient donc de mise et je ne m'en plaignais pas. C'était agréable de se sentir attirant auprès de ces dames surtout après s'être pris deux gros râteaux en si peu de temps.

Malgré tout, je ne voulais pas abandonner avec Bella, loin de là ! Donc je ne me laissais qu'à moitié faire, histoire de ne pas passer pour un dégonflé. Macho un jour macho toujours ! Des regards entendus ou des petits mots doux glissés dans l'oreille de jeunes filles trop entreprenantes suffisaient à les faire lâcher prise. J'étais assez doué pour ce genre de petit numéro, j'avais eu le temps de les peaufiner lors de mes années passées à la Fac.

En réalité, je ne cherchais qu'une seule personne ce soir et lorsque le flot diminua, je la vis, légèrement en retrait, adossée au bar et amusée par ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Paul, le tombeur de ces dames ! railla-t-elle alors que je venais à sa rencontre, lentement, sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Le début de la gloire, plaisantai-je.

\- Tu n'as pas encore gagné. Ses sourcils se froncèrent doucement.

\- En douterais-tu ?

Je posai une main sur le bar et me positionnai face à elle. Je la surplombais largement et elle dut lever la tête pour me regarder.

\- Non mais tu dois garder la tête froide.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ça c'est juste de la poudre aux yeux, j'en ai rien à foutre de ces filles, dis-je en la fixant sans ciller.

\- Oh… Tant mieux, sourit-elle, manifestement soulagée. Tout son corps se détendit.

Je lui rendis son sourire et la pris par le bras pour l'amener vers les autres. Dès que nos deux corps entrèrent en contact, un frisson passa encore entre nous, ce qui nous fit légèrement sursauter. J'en fis abstraction le mieux possible et dis :

\- Ecoutez-moi tous, je vous présente Bella Swan, ma coach.

Les bruits cessèrent aussitôt et tous se tournèrent vers nous, totalement à l'écoute.

\- Paul, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? marmonna-t-elle, gênée.

\- Sans elle, je ne serais jamais arrivé jusqu'ici et je veux que vous le sachiez tous, continuai-je en l'ignorant totalement. Alors je vous propose de lever votre verre à Bella !

Garrett nous offrit deux pintes de bière et dit :

\- A Bella !

\- A Bella ! cria la foule autour de nous.

Des verres s'entrechoquèrent, des "hourra" se firent entendre puis le brouhaha recommença. Je levai mon verre dans sa direction et dis en ne la lâchant pas des yeux :

\- A toi !

\- A toi ! Tu es un boxeur génial, tu as tout le mérite, pas moi.

\- Alors à nous, décidai-je.

\- Oui, à nous, souffla-t-elle.

Je trinquai avec elle, bus une gorgée de bière et m'approchai d'elle au maximum pour lui glisser doucement dans l'oreille :

\- Tu es magnifique ce soir, Bella.

Elle enfouit son nez dans sa pinte et en avala une bonne rasade avant de murmurer :

\- Merci.

\- Je vais aller voir Jake pour trinquer avec lui, on se voit plus tard, d'accord ?

\- Oui, d'accord, vas-y, ton fan club t'attend, plaisanta-t-elle.

Je lui souris doucement, attrapai son menton et déposai une bise juste au coin de ses lèvres avant de rejoindre mon meilleur pote pour trinquer avec lui. J'avais conscience qu'en faisant ça, je la mettais de côté mais je ne voulais pas tenter le diable et succomber à la tentation. La petite robe noire qu'elle avait enfilée ce soir était hyper sexy et menaçait de me faire craquer pour mieux me faire rabrouer ensuite. Encore une fois.

Garrett était vraiment doué pour organiser des fiestas. Il avait tout soigneusement dirigé, d'une main de maître, du début à la fin. Il avait même réussi à dégoter Dieu seul sait où, un super gâteau en forme de ring de boxe qui s'était avéré délicieux.

Lorsque le bar commença à se vider, je cherchai Bella des yeux et la trouvai en pleine conversation avec Démétri. Un sentiment violent me parcourut alors de haut en bas et alors que j'allais me diriger vers eux pour dire à mon pote de dégager, une main puissante se posa sur mon épaule et m'en empêcha.

\- Ne fais pas ça !

C'était Garrett. Je me détendis instantanément et soupirai. Il avait raison.

\- Merci, mec.

\- De rien. Je ne pense pas que casser la gueule à un de ses boxeurs va t'aider à la séduire. Propose-lui plutôt un ciné ou un resto ce sera plus dans ses cordes.

\- Ouais t'as raison.

\- Et puis, fais-moi plaisir, arrête de picoler pour ce soir, d'accord ?

\- Oui papa, raillai-je.

Il me donna une grande tape dans le dos et, à regrets, je m'éloignai de Bella. Une heure après, le bar était fermé jusqu'au lendemain et il ne restait plus que notre petit groupe et le staff à l'intérieur des murs. Pam et Eric s'éclipsèrent rapidement, ayant apparemment de grandes idées en tête pour finir leur nuit. Lauren et Jess, les serveuses, tentèrent avec moi une approche au corps à corps mais je les repoussai gentiment, n'ayant pas du tout envie de finir au lit avec elles, aussi charmantes soient-elles. A priori, elles n'en subirent aucune offense car deux minutes plus tard, elles faisaient du rentre dedans à Marcus et Dem qui, eux, se laissèrent faire sans demander leur reste.

J'en profitai pour me rapprocher de Bella qui semblait totalement épuisée.

\- Je te raccompagne ? proposai-je.

\- Volontiers, je ne tiens presque plus debout.

\- Allez viens, je te ramène.

Nous saluâmes tous nos amis et particulièrement Garrett pour cette folle soirée.

\- Si j'ai bien compris il faut que je prépare ton solde de tout compte ? demanda mon patron.

\- Oui. Après ce week-end, je me consacre entièrement à la boxe.

\- Je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu ne reviens jamais bosser ici mais sache que tu seras toujours le bienvenu si t'as besoin de boulot.

\- J'apprécie, mec, vraiment !

Nous nous étreignîmes quelques instants puis, après avoir lancé un "ciao" à toute l'assemblée, je sortis du bar, bras dessus bras dessous avec Bella, espérant que le reste de la soirée allait être à la hauteur de ce que je désirais…

Mais à mon avis, je rêvais sans doute un peu trop…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Notes de fin** : Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je sais que c'est long pour certain(e)s d'entre vous d'attendre une semaine mais bon la fin se profile donc profitez-en bien ! Il n'y aura que 10 chapitres je vous le rappelle ! Et un épilogue. Donc profitez profitez ! N'oubliez pas de laisser un mot à la fin, ça fait toujours plaisir ! A la semaine prochaine ! Bisous Til ^^


	9. Chapitre 8 : Espoir

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les emprunte à Stephenie Meyer pour m'amuser un peu et surtout pour votre plaisir personnel.

 **Notes** : Je remercie tout le monde d' être près de moi lors de mes gribouillages. Je ne m'étends pas trop pour cette fois, excusez-moi vraiment... Ce n'est pas une très bonne semaine pour moi... D'ailleurs je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Elles m'ont cependant fait plaisir, je vous le promets... Je vais me rattraper... Du moins essayer...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture... Ensuite, à vos reviews ! ^^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 8 : Espoir.

La nuit était vraiment glaciale et je regrettais vivement d'avoir oublié mon blouson à la piaule.

\- Bordel, il fait froid ! dis-je.

\- On est en décembre Paul ! Les chemises ouvertes c'est passé de mode en cette saison ! railla Bella.

\- Ha Ha ! Très drôle. Dépêchons-nous plutôt ! dis-je en tentant de reboutonner ma chemise tout en marchant plus vite.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin que tu tombes malade maintenant ! grogna-t-elle.

\- Ouais, je sais.

J'aurais voulu courir jusqu'à chez elle mais elle était trop fatiguée pour entamer un footing à une heure du matin. Heureusement, elle n'habitait pas loin et je connaissais désormais assez bien la ville pour prendre le chemin le plus court pour y parvenir.

Une fois devant sa porte, je fus pris d'une sorte d'impression de déjà-vu qui me fit légèrement grimacer. Malgré tout, suivant les conseils de Garrett, je me lançai :

\- Tu… hésitai-je. Un cinéma demain, ça te dirait ? La séance de quatorze heures ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- On déjeune ensemble alors ?

\- Paul. Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi.

Et voilà, l'impression de déjà-vu se concrétisait pour de vrai.

\- Tu mens ! lançai-je sans réfléchir. J'ai vu comment tu réagis quand je te touche. Tu me désires !

\- Je… C'est trop compliqué ! éluda-t-elle pour couper court à la conversation.

\- Ne te défile pas ! Moi, bien au contraire, je trouve ça très simple. Je te désire, tu me désires. Il n'y a rien de compliqué là-dedans.

\- Tu es mon boxeur. Je suis ton entraîneur. On a un match important à préparer, on ne peut pas se permettre de batifoler ! Pas maintenant et sans doute jamais.

Son visage était impassible et ne montrait aucune émotion contradictoire à ce qu'elle disait. Soit elle était bonne actrice, soit elle était mortellement sérieuse et ni l'une ni l'autre de ces possibilités ne me plaisait.

\- Dans le monde du sport c'est assez courant, contrai-je doucement. Bella, viens au moins déjeuner avec moi.

\- Désolée, je ne peux pas. On doit rester concentrés.

\- J'ai essayé de rester loin de toi durant tout ce temps. J'ai tenté de… rencontrer d'autres filles pour t'oublier. Mais je n'y arrive plus. Te voir ce soir dans cette robe… Bon sang Bella, je suis attiré par toi, vraiment ! Désormais, je veux plus ! Beaucoup plus.

\- Si tu ne peux pas te concentrer uniquement sur la boxe avec moi, alors peut-être que je devrais t'envoyer dans un autre centre d'entraînement.

Toujours ce ton calme, imperturbable, stoïque.

\- NON ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Bordel, Bella tu ne comprends pas, je …

Elle m'interrompit avant que je ne puisse lui avouer mes sentiments. Les trois mots fatidiques ne quittèrent donc pas mes lèvres. Pas ce soir.

\- Non Paul, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, c'est trop difficile. On se voit lundi. Et d'ici là, éclaircis-toi les idées, tu veux bien ? C'est la dernière fois qu'on en parle !

Sur ces mots, elle gravit les quelques marches qui menaient chez elle, s'engouffra à l'intérieur sans même se retourner et claqua la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, une lumière s'alluma à l'étage et je restai là, à la regarder, dans le froid, sans pouvoir bouger.

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps s'était écoulé entre le moment où j'avais commencé à fixer cette fenêtre et l'instant où la lumière s'était éteinte mais lorsque je repartis pour rejoindre ma piaule, le froid avait saisi tout mon corps et je grelottais.

Merde, j'allais attraper la crève et Bella allait être furax.

Je me mis à courir pour rentrer plus vite et la première chose que je fis en rentrant chez moi fut de me glisser sous le jet de la douche brûlant et revivifiant. Tous les évènements significatifs de ces derniers mois repassèrent devant mes yeux, tous plus intenses les uns que les autres : la première rencontre avec Bella, le premier entraînement, le jour où elle avait débarqué furieuse chez moi, notre premier footing. Je ris franchement en repensant à ce jour où j'avais soufflé comme un boeuf à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle n'avait montré aucun signe visible de fatigue.

Bizarrement, je repensai aussi à Kate et à tous nos bons moments. C'était une chouette fille. Un tantinet bornée et jalouse mais chouette. J'étais réellement content qu'elle se soit casée avec Garrett, ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, j'en étais certain.

Je crois que j'étais définitivement tombé sous le charme de Bella le jour où je m'étais réveillé à l'hôpital. Oh bien sûr, elle m'avait fait de l'effet bien avant ça mais à ce moment-là, j'étais avec Kate et je la considérais plutôt comme un nouveau trophée à accrocher à mon tableau de chasse plutôt que comme une potentielle petite-amie. Comme toutes les filles que je rencontrais d'ailleurs, vu que j'étais du genre collectionneur. En aucun cas, j'avais cru que j'aurais pu devenir foncièrement obsédé par elle. A tel point que l'échec cuisant auquel je m'étais heurté ce soir n'allait pas me faire abandonner. Loin de là. J'allais, bien au contraire, tout tenter pour la faire changer d'avis car je savais que, même si elle le niait, elle me désirait. Tout son corps parlait pour elle.

J'éteignis la douche, conscient que j'avais presque vidé le ballon d'eau chaude en remontant le fil de mes pensées. Je me séchai et n'enfilai rien d'autre qu'un caleçon Calvin Klein noir pour la nuit. Je détestai dormir trop habillé. Tout en me glissant dans les draps, je me rendis compte que j'étais exténué.

En effet, j'avais à peine fermé les yeux que je sombrais dans un sommeil profond, dénué de rêves.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'essuyais une table que venait de libérer un couple lorsqu'elle entra dans le bar avec un mec que je ne connaissais pas. Il avait tout du gars tout droit sorti d'un film sur les croisades et les vikings. Il était grand, assez mince mais musclé, les cheveux mi-longs et blonds attachés en queue de cheval, les yeux très certainement bleus. Comme Garrett et Éric, il avait le physique de l'irlandais pure souche. Mon total opposé, en somme !

Ils s'installèrent à la table que je venais de nettoyer et le bellâtre aida Bella à enlever son manteau avant de tirer la chaise pour elle. Qui faisait encore ça de nos jours, hein ?

\- Bienvenue au Porterhouse, dis-je en leur donnant les cartes. Je suis à vous dans quelques minutes.

Je me dirigeai vers le bar sans attendre leur réponse, complètement furax, puis demandai à Lauren de me remplacer un petit quart d'heure sous prétexte d'un coup de fil urgent à passer. Je savais que c'était puéril de ma part et pas du tout professionnel mais je ne pouvais pas supporter ça, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Alors comme un adolescent en colère, je passai le quart d'heure suivant à ruminer dans l'arrière cour, à discuter avec Pam qui faisait sa pause elle aussi. Lorsque je revins, ils étaient servis et discutaient gaiement et avidement, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Peut-être que c'était le cas et que je me faisais des films ? Était-ce un de ses cousins, un de ses amis de la fac ou un de ses ex ? Franchement, il fallait que j'arrête de me raconter des histoires car je n'y croyais pas une seconde. Qui qu'il soit, j'étais jaloux de ce type et ce n'était pas bon du tout pour mon karma.

Les voilà qui riaient à présent ! Je sentis la moutarde me monter au nez, si bien que je faillis faire tomber mon plateau en descendant l'escalier. Merde ! Il allait falloir que je me calme et vite car il me restait encore deux heures de service à faire et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tout casser d'ici là. Garrett me tuerait et je pourrais dire adieu à mes pourboires du week-end.

Ce fut lorsque je vis Bella remettre ses cheveux en arrière tout en riant aux éclats que je pris la décision de contre-attaquer. Je fis un tour d'horizon des femmes présentes au rez-de-chaussée du bar et choisis ma proie. Je la connaissais, elle venait souvent ici et n'avait, à ma connaissance, aucun petit-ami qui aurait pu venir me casser la gueule ensuite. Je ne voulais surtout pas déclencher de bagarre.

Sans oublier mon objectif, je continuai à servir mes tables, sans relâche, les unes après les autres, en gardant mon sourire et ma bonne humeur habituels. Je ne voulais quand même pas risquer que Garrett me tombe dessus ce soir, j'avais assez d'emmerdes comme ça !

Sasha, la jeune femme que j'avais sélectionnée pour me servir d'appât ce soir, était une grande blonde, bien foutue, aux yeux aussi bleus que la mer des Caraïbes. Habituellement, je préférais largement les brunes mais Sasha était une déesse donc je l'avais naturellement choisie pour mettre mon plan à exécution.

Mais, comme chaque samedi soir, le bar était vraiment bondé et c'était extrêmement difficile de tout négocier. La foule compacte permettait malgré tout de multiplier les contacts au corps à corps et, chaque fois que je passais près d'elle, j'effleurais sa hanche du bout des doigts, pressais mes mains musclées sur ses fines épaules dénudées en lui chuchotant dans l'oreille de me laisser passer. Plus tard, j'en venais à presser mon bassin subrepticement dans son dos tout en murmurant un "pardon" audible juste pour elle. A chaque opportunité, je lui balançais des clins d'œil et des sourires lourds de promesses, comme je savais si bien le faire pour venir à bout d'une nana qui me plaisait. Tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu pour moi mais ce petit numéro devait absolument fonctionner comme si je comptais vraiment la mettre dans mon lit ce soir. Ce que, bien évidemment, je ne ferai pas.

Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par se prendre totalement au jeu, largement encouragée par sa copine Maya. A partir de là, ce fut elle qui me chassa, m'appelant par mon prénom pour commander une nouvelle tournée de frites ou de cidre et profitant des moments où j'étais près d'elle pour caresser mon bras, mon dos voire d'effleurer mes fesses. Dès que je le pouvais, je m'arrêtais pour discuter avec elle, riant à ce qu'elle me disait et la draguant ouvertement.

Je savais que Bella observait tout d'un oeil très attentif et j'en profitais pour m'amuser davantage avec Sasha. Alors que je débarrassais une table juste à côté de celle de ma coach, la blondinette, passablement éméchée, vint carrément me faire du rentre dedans.

\- J'espère que tu reviendras bosser ici après ton match de boxe, Paul.

\- Je ne sais pas encore Sasha, tout va dépendre du résultat du match.

\- N'empêche que tu vas me manquer Paul, t'es un super beau mec…, dit-elle en caressant mon bras du bout de ses doigts fins

\- Merci, t'es pas mal non plus tu sais, répondis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux, sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

\- Il faut a-bso-lu-ment qu'on se revoit. Tiens, je vais te donner mon numéro de téléphone, d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr, écris-le là-dessus, proposai-je en lui tendant mon stylo et mon calepin de commandes.

\- Si tu veux, je t'attends après ton service, on gagnera du temps comme ça, offrit-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

Elle griffonna son numéro sur une page blanche et me rendit mon carnet et mon stylo. Elle toucha ma main, la caressa et la garda quelques instants dans la sienne. Je laissai durer ce moment juste ce qu'il fallait puis me penchai vers elle :

\- Je vais y réfléchir ma belle, lui chuchotai-je dans l'oreille. Excuse-moi, je dois y retourner.

Elle lâcha ma main et leva la tête vers moi, son regard brillant d'espoir. Merde, elle y croyait vraiment à fond. Fait chier.

\- Apporte-nous une autre tournée beau brun et je te laisserai le meilleur pourboire de toute ta vie, promit-elle à voix haute.

Des sifflets retentirent autour de nous alors qu'elle soulevait légèrement son t-shirt, me laissant entrevoir son ventre nu et plat. Un petit bijou, qui donnait vraiment envie qu'on joue avec, scintillait dans son nombril. Je lui soufflai un baiser avant de partir prendre des commandes au premier étage et en servir d'autres au rez-de-chaussée.

Putain, cette fille allait me tuer ! J'aurais vraiment dû la rencontrer avant de tomber raide dingue de Bella ! Mais je devais rester concentré et ne pas perdre de vue mon objectif premier. En aucun cas.

Le temps de reprendre mes esprits, j'évitai la petite diablesse quelques instants avant de revenir finalement vers sa table, un plateau de shooters dans les mains.

\- C'est ma tournée Mesdemoiselles ! claironnai-je en arrivant près de Sasha et de sa copine Maya.

\- Oooh Pauul ! T'es un amoouur ! minauda-t-elle.

Je pouvais voir que Bella assistait à la scène alors j'en profitai pour tendre le verre dans sa direction et le loger cul-sec. Je lui souris avant de retourner à mes occupations avec Sasha, à qui j'offris un deuxième verre avant de me diriger vers un groupe de mecs qui réclamaient à corps et à cris une nouvelle tournée de bière maison.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, je sentis une certaine agitation naître dans l'enceinte du bar. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait mais il y avait anguille sous roche et je me sentais mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression d'être le centre d'attention de tout le monde et même si en temps normal j'aimais ça, cette fois, ça ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Alors que la fermeture était proche, je déposai deux plateaux remplis de verres sur le bar afin que Pam les mette au lave-vaisselle. Lorsque je me retournai pour continuer à nettoyer les tables vides, Sasha était juste là, le sourire aux lèvres, à me dévorer du regard. Elle était encore plus saoûle qu'en début de soirée et ses yeux étaient plus brillants que jamais. Adossé au bar, je restai planté là, sans pouvoir bouger alors qu'elle avançait doucement vers moi, comme une lionne en quête de sa proie. Apparemment, c'était moi qui jouait ce rôle et je pouvais dire que je l'avais bien cherché ! Est-ce que j'allais pouvoir m'esquiver à temps ? Le temps que je me pose la question, elle était si proche de moi que je sentais son souffle alcoolisé se déverser sur mon visage. Elle posa ses mains sur mon torse et les glissa sur mes épaules pour entourer mon cou. Elle colla son corps gracile contre le mien, plaquant ses seins fermes contre ma poitrine. J'étais tellement hypnotisé par ses yeux azurs que je ne pus l'empêcher de m'embrasser. En un éclair, ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les miennes et sa langue avait investi ma bouche. Je lui rendis son baiser sans comprendre vraiment ce que je faisais et ce n'est qu'en l'entendant gémir contre moi que je pris à nouveau conscience que j'étais au travail et que je ne pouvais pas embrasser les clientes. Je la repoussai gentiment tandis que les sifflets retentissaient plus fort dans la salle autour de nous.

Jetant un coup d'œil dans la salle, je vis Bella partir, agrippée au bras du blondinet.

\- Merde ! jurai-je tout bas.

\- Ça ne t'a pas plu ? bouda-t-elle.

\- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que je suis au boulot là ! Alors laisse-moi respirer !

Mensonge, bien évidemment, mais elle était tellement bourrée que je ne voulais pas qu'elle se mette à chialer, pire à vomir sur le plancher !

Alors que je tentais de reprendre mes esprits, j'entendis des gens se féliciter, d'autres se lamenter et je vis des billets être échangés. Ces salopards avaient fait des paris sur ce qui allait se passer entre nous ce soir ! Putain ! Ils étaient vraiment barges dans ce bar ! Il fallait les calmer avant que ça dégénère :

\- Allez, fini la rigolade tout le monde, le bar ferme dans vingt minutes ! On ne sert plus personne à partir de maintenant.

Je m'approchai de Maya, la copine de Sasha, et lui dit :

\- Ramène-la chez elle, je crois qu'elle a assez bu pour ce soir.

\- Ça, t'as raison ! A bientôt Paul et bonne chance pour le match.

\- Merci Maya. Bonne nuit Sasha, prends soin de toi.

\- J.. Je t'appelle d'accord ?

\- Ouais, quand tu veux ! mentis-je sans honte.

Son amie la prit par le bras et la dirigea dehors. Un problème de réglé ! Maintenant, j'espérais que Garrett n'allait pas me passer un savon pour avoir laissé une cliente ivre me sauter dessus pendant mon service.

Ouais, il ne me restait plus qu'à prier !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'étais rentré chez moi bien vivant la veille au soir. Garrett ne m'avait fait aucune remarque si bien que je le soupçonnais d'avoir ramassé un petit paquet de fric sur mon dos.

J'étais donc retourné au Porterhouse le lendemain d'humeur sereine même si je sentais tout au fond de moi un peu de nostalgie et de tristesse. Cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'à la fermeture du bar, les serveurs, les barmen et le cuisinier me tendirent un paquet cadeau. Ils s'étaient tous cotisés pour m'acheter un peignoir et un short de boxe, idéals pour les compétitions. Ils étaient superbes, noirs avec une bande dorée sur le côté. Mon nom était brodé sur le peignoir, au niveau de mes épaules et une énorme tête de loup, dorée elle aussi, était plaquée dans le dos. Mes initiales apparaissaient sur la jambe gauche du short tandis que le loup était sur la droite. J'avais un jour raconté de vieilles légendes indiennes à mes amis, en particulier celles de mon arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père, et ils s'en étaient souvenus. J'étais extrêmement touché par cette attention particulière.

J'étais certain qu'ils avaient dû utiliser l'argent de leurs pourboires pour ça mais je me retins de leur faire la morale sachant que j'aurais fait la même chose pour eux. Garrett, Kate, Jacob et Tanya avaient eux aussi leur cadeau : une magnifique paire de gants neufs. C'était beaucoup trop mais je dis rien. Je ne pouvais pas, j'étais trop ému pour ça. Je me contentai de les prendre tous dans mes bras et de les remercier.

\- Je gagnerai. Je vous le promets. Pour vous tous, je gagnerai.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais sur le chemin de la maison. La nuit était fraîche et j'étais certain qu'il allait se mettre à neiger tôt ou tard.

Juste avant de tourner dans la rue qui menait au local, je sortis les clés de ma poche afin de vite me mettre au chaud à l'intérieur. Je contournai la salle de boxe pour atteindre la porte de ma piaule et stoppai net en arrivant devant. Bella était là, assise par terre, les bras enroulés autour de ses jambes, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux.

\- Bella ?

Elle releva la tête dès qu'elle m'entendit prononcer son prénom, se remit sur ses pieds et se planta face à moi :

\- Est-ce que t'as couché avec elle?

Ok, elle voulait la jouer directe.

\- Non, j'étais sérieux quand je disais que je tenais à toi, dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour qu'elle voit que je ne mentais pas. Et toi avec ce mec ?

\- Peter est un nouveau boxeur et il est marié. Charlotte est une femme charmante et elle attend un bébé, sourit-elle, manifestement contente de son petit effet.

Ben merde alors !

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de dire quoique soit d'autre et franchit rapidement les derniers pas qui nous séparaient pour m'embrasser. Ses lèvres délicates se posèrent doucement sur les miennes et je fermai instinctivement les yeux pour profiter entièrement de ce contact merveilleux. Le baiser était doux et chaste mais il était sincère. Je ne tentai pas de l'approfondir car je savais que plus tard, j'aurais d'autres occasions de le faire.

\- Allons à l'intérieur, chuchota-t-elle. Je me gèle !

Je souris et me détournai d'elle, à regrets, pour ouvrir la porte. J'enlevai mon manteau, me déchaussai et Bella m'imita. Je partis à la cuisine pour faire du thé mais au moment où j'allais enclencher la bouilloire, Bella se blottit contre mon dos, crochetant ses bras autour de ma taille et murmura :

\- Je n'ai pas envie de thé, Paul.

\- Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux.

\- Je te veux, toi.

Je me tournai vers elle et découvrit qu'elle portait la même petite robe noire que le soir de la fête au Porterhouse. Bon sang, ce qu'elle était belle. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser, forçant cette fois le barrage de ses lèvres. Elle se laissa faire et je pus à nouveau jouer avec sa langue, la faisant tournoyer autour de la mienne, doucement d'abord puis plus vite. Mes mains avides se perdirent dans ses cheveux et nos respirations s'accélérèrent alors que notre baiser s'intensifiait.

Cette fois, elle ne me repoussa pas. Cette fois, elle me rendit mon baiser au centuple. Cette fois, elle soupira allègrement au simple contact de mes doigts dans ses mèches brunes. Enfin.

Je trouvai la fermeture éclair de sa robe et la fis descendre jusqu'au bout. Elle gémit dans ma bouche alors que mes mains caressaient la peau nue de son dos en suivant la trajectoire de sa colonne vertébrale. Je la sentis déboucler ma ceinture, déboutonner mon pantalon et glisser ses mains sur mes hanches, mes reins puis plus bas, sur mes fesses. Je n'avais pas mis de caleçon, ce qui l'excita encore plus si je me fiais à son souffle, lequel était devenu plus rauque tout à coup.

\- Paul Lahote, tu es un vilain garçon, gronda-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas idée ! dis-je en faisant glisser sa robe par terre. Je découvris qu'elle portait un magnifique ensemble de lingerie bleu marine et des bas auto-fixants qui lui montaient jusqu'aux cuisses. S'habillait-elle toujours comme ça ou avait-elle volontairement mis cela dans l'espoir de finir dans mon lit ce soir ?

\- Montre-moi.

\- Alors viens ! lui dis-je en la prenant par la taille pour la guider vers le canapé.

Une fois là, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'enlacer complètement par derrière puis de dégager ses cheveux afin de pouvoir embrasser librement sa nuque et ses épaules.

Ce petit geste anodin me fit découvrir son secret ultime : une phrase qu'elle s'était faite tatouer dans le dos, entre les deux omoplates, de sorte que même en tenue de sport je ne l' avais jamais vue auparavant.

 _"Everything happens for a reason*"_

Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup Bella mais je savais que ces quelques mots lui allaient merveilleusement bien. C'était parfait pour elle.

Cependant, le tatouage ne s'arrêtait pas là puisque la phrase était reliée à des gants de boxe rouges (placés juste en dessous de son sein gauche) par une nuée de petites hirondelles, ce qui était très mignon et très féminin.

Je le parcourrai du bout des doigts tout en continuant à l'embrasser sur les épaules puis dans le cou avant d'attraper le lobe de son oreille avec mes dents. Elle frissonna sous mes caresses et se frotta un peu plus contre mon érection. Un sifflement suivit d'un grondement rauque m'échappèrent.

N'y tenant plus, je m'occupais du canapé et en deux temps trois mouvements, je le dépliai pour qu'il devienne un lit. Tout en le faisant, je me dis qu'il serait grand temps que j'aie un vrai appartement et un vrai lit. J'aimais bien la piaule mais pour les rendez-vous galants, c'était pas non plus l'extase.

Lorsque tout fut en place, je me tournai vers Bella et me déshabillai complètement devant elle, la laissant profiter du spectacle que je lui offrais. Je ne pouvais désormais plus lui cacher à quel point je la désirais. Je lui tendis la main pour qu'elle s'approche, ce qu'elle fit.

Elle crocheta ses doigts derrière ma nuque et m'embrassa encore, frottant son corps lascivement contre le mien. Une de ses mains s'insinua entre nous pour se poser sur mon sexe. Je frémis à son contact tout en continuant de taquiner sa langue avec la mienne. Elle me caressa doucement, jouant avec mes testicules d'une telle façon que je dus rompre notre baiser pour pousser un sifflement de plaisir. Je baissai alors les yeux pour la regarder caresser mon membre, le faisant grossir davantage à mesure que ses mouvements s'accéléraient.

\- Assieds-toi ! m'ordonna-t-elle soudain, les yeux obscurcis par le désir.

\- Je croyais que c'était moi qui devait mener les opérations.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, me dit-elle en souriant.

Putain, elle était vraiment excitante ! Je m'assis sur le lit et elle écarta légèrement mes jambes pour se placer, à genoux, entre elles. Tout en continuant à aller et venir sur ma verge, elle passa langoureusement sa langue sur ses lèvres pour attiser mon désir. Avant que je ne puisse réagir et la prendre sur le sol comme une bête enragée, elle plongea sur mon sexe pour le lécher avidement sur toute sa longueur. Elle prenait tout son temps, comme si elle voulait en découvrir chaque millimètre et ne jamais oublier les sensations que ses caresses me procuraient. Elle leva les yeux pour jauger ma réaction et ce qu'elle vit dû lui plaire car elle me prit totalement dans sa bouche avec un sourire de satisfaction dessiné sur le visage. En réponse à son impétuosité, je pris ses cheveux dans mon poing et les tirai légèrement pour lui montrer que cela m'excitait.

Ses gémissements me firent revenir à la réalité et je resserrai ma poigne sur ses cheveux car elle était en train de me rendre fou. Ses mouvements étaient doux mais efficaces. En quelques allées et venues, elle avait réussi à me rendre transpirant, haletant et à m'amener au bord de la jouissance. Bon Dieu, elle allait me tuer ! D'un petit coup de reins, je poussai vers elle pour qu'elle me prenne tout entier, jusqu'à la garde. Elle gémit mais elle continua de me sucer, tout en jouant avec mes bourses, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus tenir et que je cède.

\- Oh Bella ! Ahhh ! criai-je en m'écroulant sur le lit, pris d'un orgasme foudroyant. Ahhhhhhhhhh !

Elle continua ses câlineries avec sa bouche et ses mains jusqu'à ce que je me calme et que mon plaisir se tarisse puis elle me rejoignit sur le lit pour m'offrir un long baiser brûlant empli de fierté.

\- Waouh ! fut tout ce que je pus dire.

Elle rit, m'embrassa à nouveau et se frotta sur moi pour réanimer mon désir et passer au second round. D'un geste sûr, je défis l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge que je jetai prestement au pied du lit. Ses seins nus étaient plaqués contre ma poitrine mais je voulais les voir, les toucher, les goûter. Je laissai traîner mes mains jusqu'à ses fesses que je pris le temps de caresser et de cajoler. Elles étaient idéales et exquises au toucher, s'adaptant parfaitement à mes paumes affamées. Je les empoignai doucement et fis rouler Bella sur le dos qui poussa un cri strident de surprise. Je l'embrassai pour la faire taire. Je voulais la surplomber et prendre enfin les choses en main.

\- A mon tour, Miss Swan ! grondai-je doucement en l'embrassant encore tout en frottant mon corps contre le sien pour stimuler son ardeur et faire à nouveau grandir mon érection.

Mon désir était rapidement revenu ce qui était certainement une conséquence intéressante de ma récente abstinence. Mais je voulais découvrir plus de Bella, oui beaucoup plus. Lâchant ses lèvres, j'embrassai son cou, y trouvant les battements de son coeur le long de sa jugulaire. Je la mordis succinctement, juste assez pour la faire soupirer d'aise et en réclamer davantage. Elle se tortilla sous moi alors que je descendais plus bas, jusqu'à un de ses seins que je pris en bouche, le suçant délicatement tandis que je pinçais l'autre du bout des doigts. Elle se cambra alors je stoppai tout, écoutant sa respiration devenir très rapide.

\- Pauuul… me supplia-t-elle enfin.

\- Huummm ? demandai-je, l'air innocent.

\- Encore !

Aussitôt, je gobai l'autre sein, l'aspirant plus ardemment que l'autre alors que ma main descendait vers son ventre plat puis vers ses cuisses et enfin ses fesses… parfaites. Hum, je sentais que j'allais définitivement adorer cette partie de son anatomie.

\- Vous êtes encore beaucoup trop habillée Miss Swan, constatai-je en jouant avec son string.

Ma langue descendit jusqu'à son nombril où elle s'y engouffra à plusieurs reprises avant de trouver le bord du petit morceau de dentelle bleue. Je lui ôtai rapidement puis revins me placer entre ses jambes pour mordre l'intérieur de sa cuisse, doucement. Elle cria alors je recommençai, un peu plus fort. Cette fois, elle hurla et tout son corps trembla sous moi. Satisfait, je plaçai mes mains sous ses fesses et posai mes lèvres sur son intimité brûlante et désireuse. Je trouvai son point de désir et y apposai un coup de langue expert qui la fit basculer immédiatement. Tandis que son orgasme la ravageait, je continuai à la lécher fiévreusement, plongeant ma langue en elle à plusieurs reprises et cerclant son clitoris gonflé par les spasmes de plaisir qu'elle était en train de subir. Un autre orgasme suivit naturellement le premier, la faisant crier et se cambrer davantage sur le lit. Je la vis tenter d'attraper quelque chose pour l'aider à se contrôler mais elle ne trouva rien alors pour la calmer, je lui caressai sensuellement le ventre puis les seins dont les mamelons étaient durcis par l'extase.

Les soubresauts se calmèrent alors je déposai un baiser sur sa toison fine et remontai jusqu'à sa bouche. Mon érection frôla sa cuisse et elle gémit à nouveau tout en frottant son bassin contre moi.

\- Je te veux en moi Paul, me demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque et pleine d'envie.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres Princesse. Laisse-moi juste attraper une capote.

Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres et me levai pour aller chercher les munitions que je mis sur la table de nuit. J'ouvris un carré d'aluminium et déroulai le préservatif sur mon sexe, long et dur. Bella en profita pour s'installer correctement dans le canapé-lit et je la rejoignis immédiatement. Plaçant mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête, je présentai mon gland contre son intimité sans pour autant y entrer.

\- S'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle doucement.

Je pénétrai en elle doucement, profitant de chaque sensation que cela me procurait. J'avais tellement voulu voir venir ce jour que je souhaitais en profiter à fond. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Elle était étroite mais elle était prête pour moi, je pouvais le sentir. Je poussai en elle jusqu'à la garde, la remplissant tout entière. Elle protesta en criant alors que je me retirai entièrement de son antre pour y entrer à nouveau, plus profondément, plus sauvagement.

L'entendre crier mon prénom comme ça agit sur moi comme un excitant et je ne pus m'empêcher d'accélérer les choses. Je continuai à pomper en elle durement, claquant mon corps contre le sien dans un rythme effréné. Ses ongles griffèrent mes fesses ce qui me fit également crier mais ne m'empêcha nullement de la posséder encore et encore, telle une bête assoiffée de sang. Je la désirais depuis tellement longtemps que je voulais que tout cela se termine en apothéose. Je voulais qu'elle soit mienne et je regrettais de ne pouvoir la marquer d'une quelconque façon que ce soit afin qu'aucun autre homme ne l'approche.

Alors que ma bouche était contre son cou, le dévorant de baisers plus sensuels les uns que les autres, je la sentis soudain très proche de la rupture alors, même si je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête, je l'encourageai à se délivrer de toute cette pression qui avait élu domicile dans son bas-ventre.

\- Viens ma jolie, lâche-toi ! ordonnai-je.

Aussitôt, je sentis l'étau de son intimité se refermer autour de moi et m'emprisonner alors que des vagues de plaisir la submergeaient. Je tentai de me contrôler mais n'y parvins pas et la seconde suivante, j'éjaculai dans le préservatif, libérant mon orgasme.

\- Ahhhhh ! Bellaaaaaaaa ! criai-je alors que nos deux corps en fusion se nourrissaient de la jouissance de l'un et de l'autre dans une symbiose parfaite.

Je m'écroulai à ses côtés, l'entraînant avec moi pour qu'elle se niche dans le creux de mes bras.

\- C'était merveilleux Bella.

\- Seulement merveilleux ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil taquin.

\- Divin ? Idyllique ? Extraordinaire ? Prodigieux ?

\- Je plaisantais.

\- Je sais, dis-je en l'embrassant doucement. Laisse-moi quelques minutes pour me rafraîchir d'accord ? Je reviens vite, promis-je avant de m'éclipser dans la salle de bain.

Je me débarrassai du préservatif puis me nettoyai rapidement. Je faillis me cogner dans la porte du placard que j'avais laissée ouverte et je me rendis compte tout à coup à quel point je trouvais cette pièce trop petite. Je rêvais d'une baignoire immense avec des jets massant et des rebords assez grands pour poser des tas de gels douche et des bougies. Je voulais un double lavabo et un immense miroir ! Je me promis intérieurement de remédier à tous ces détails rapidement et m'essuyai pour rejoindre Bella. Je ne voulais pas la faire attendre plus longtemps et lui donner une chance de s'éclipser. J'attrapai en passant un paquet de lingettes pour qu'elle puisse elle aussi se nettoyer.

Je la trouvai toujours allongée dans mon lit, pensive. Elle avait ajusté les oreillers sous sa tête et avait remonté la couverture au-dessus de ses seins. Aucune tentation, aucune arrière-pensée, aucune suggestion d'engager un autre round. Elle voulait parler. Bien.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes déjà d'être passée me voir ce soir ? interrogeai-je pour briser la glace.

\- Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Tu sembles… pensive, dis-je en m'installant sur le lit sans pour autant me mettre sous les couvertures.

\- Je ne regrette rien du tout, Paul. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je compte recommencer. Même si ça me fiche la trouille, ajouta-t-elle vivement.

\- Est-ce que je suis aussi impressionnant que ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça et tu le sais bien.

\- Tu as honte de moi ?

\- Non ! Mais je suis toujours ta coach et…

\- Je suis ton élève, je sais, on a déjà discuté de ça. Bella, je tiens à toi, énormément. Crois-moi, on peux y arriver.

\- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'en suis venue à la conclusion que tu as raison. Te voir avec cette… pouf' au bar samedi soir, ça m'a fait tellement mal ! Pire que quand tu sortais avec Kate ! Bref, j'ai réalisé à quel point je tenais à toi, plus que je ne le croyais en réalité.

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser… Enfin, je voulais te faire réagir, principalement.

\- Alors tu l'as fait exprès ? sourit-elle.

\- Je me contrefichais de cette nana. C'est toi que je voulais. Et apparemment ça a marché !

Je réfléchis quelques secondes en fronçant vivement les sourcils et ajoutai :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par "pire que quand je sortais avec Kate" ?

Elle fit une petite moue gênée, rougit légèrement et après avoir laissé tourner les rouages de son cerveau quelques minutes, avoua :

\- Une des raisons pour lesquelles je m'en voulais que tu te sois retrouvé à l'hôpital c'était que j'étais tellement jalouse de Kate que je te faisais travailler doublement pour que tu passes le moins de temps possible avec elle. C'était mal et complètement anti-professionnel de ma part, je le reconnais mais la voir se coller à toi comme ça me filait de l'urticaire. Je n'aurais jamais dû mélanger ta vie privée avec tes compétences en tant que boxeur. D'autant que depuis le début, je savais que je tenais un champion entre mes mains. Et je ne pourrais jamais m'excuser assez pour ça.

Elle enfouit sa tête sous les couvertures, honteuse de sa confession et je me mis à rire.

\- Vous les filles, vous êtes vraiment des êtres complexes.

Je la rejoignis sous les draps, m'enveloppai autour de son corps divin et approchai ma bouche de son oreille.

\- Bella Swan, je te pardonne tous tes pêchés, proclamai-je solennellement.

Je l'embrassai dans le cou, puis lui mordillai le lobe de l'oreille avant d'atteindre sa mâchoire sur laquelle je déposai une myriade de baisers. Je trouvai ses lèvres afin de sceller l'absolution que je lui accordais ce soir.

\- Je ne me lasserai jamais de t'embrasser Bella, dis-je en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Il va pourtant falloir dormir Monsieur Lahote. L'entraînement commence à l'aube demain matin.

\- Rabat-joie ! boudai-je.

\- Tu me remercieras quand tu auras gagné le match, rit-elle doucement.

\- Mais je vais gagner ! fanfaronnai-je.

\- Alors éteins cette lumière et, si tu es sage, demain matin, je t'offrirai un petit déjeuner spécial.

\- Huuummmm, j'ai hâte d'être à demain matin, dis-je en appuyant sur l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet.

Elle cala son dos contre ma poitrine, je passai un de mes bras en travers de son ventre et un autre sous sa nuque. Nos jambes s'emmêlèrent sous les draps et mon nez vint s'enfouir dans ses cheveux.

\- Ce tatouage dans ton dos, il est magnifique, soufflai-je doucement.

\- Oui, c'est un peu le symbole de toute ma vie.

\- C'est souvent le cas des tatouages.

\- Le loup est ton symbole alors ?

\- Plutôt l'emblême d'une tribu indienne dont je suis issu.

\- Un héritage donc.

\- C'est ça. Le motif tribal aussi, sauf qu'il cache des dates importantes qui ont marqué ma vie.

\- Je te souhaite d'en ajouter vite d'autres.

\- Je l'espère aussi, dis-je en déposant un baiser sur son épaule.

Elle cala ses fesses bien contre moi et lorsque je grognai doucement elle murmura :

\- Bonne nuit Paul.

\- Bonne nuit Bella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Notes** : * Tout arrive pour une raison.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a satisfaites ! J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir ! A la semaine prochaine !

Til.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Le Match

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les emprunte à Stephenie Meyer pour m'amuser un peu et surtout pour votre plaisir personnel.

 **Notes** : Je remercie tout le monde d'être près de moi lors de mes gribouillages. Je publie un peu en retard, je sais mais j'ai beaucoup d'occupation avec les vacances scolaires et mes soucis perso qui continuent. Mais c'est la vie donc voilà !

Paul est là, aujourd'hui, rien que pour vous ! Je vous le livre pour l'avant-dernière fois puisque viendra ensuite l'épilogue, comme convenu.

Merci pour tous les jolis commentaires qui sont encore une fois venus égayer mon quotidien, merci à toutes mes amies virtuelles pour leur soutien.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture... Ensuite, à vos reviews ! ^^ ET oui, encore !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapitre 9 : Le match.

Un mois plus tard - Janvier.

\- Un… deux… trois…

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se relève, non il ne le fallait pas. J'avais tout fait pour, j'avais mis toute la rage que j'avais dans ce dernier coup et il ne devait pas se relever après ça.

\- Quatre… cinq… six…

Je devais gagner. Je jetai un regard vers mon coin du ring. Elle était là, les yeux brillants, le corps impatient, le sourire aux lèvres. Je l'aimais tellement.

\- Sept… huit… neuf… dix !

Une véritable liesse s'abattit soudain dans la salle, laquelle fut remplie de cris de joie et d'applaudissements. Quand à moi, je restai planté au milieu du ring, n'osant y croire. L'arbitre prit ma main et la leva en l'air.

\- Paul Lahote est déclaré vainqueur par K.O. Il devient donc champion du Comté de Dublin !

Je vis l'équipe de secours se presser autour de mon adversaire qui n'avait pas bougé depuis que je l'avais mis au tapis. Merde, j'espère qu'il irait bien… L'arbitre me demanda de reculer et de ne pas approcher alors j'obéis, toujours abasourdi par tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'avais gagné. Putain de merde, j'avais gagné !

À partir du moment où j'en devins conscient, ce fut l'effervescence dans ma tête, je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose : Bella. Mais ce fut elle qui se jeta sur moi la première, faisant fi des journalistes et m'embrassant devant tout le monde comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je ris et la fis tournoyer dans les airs durant quelques instants avant de la reposer et de rire aux éclats avec elle comme si nous n'avions que cinq ans.

Des flashs se mirent à crépiter de partout et en conséquence, notre love story ferait sans doute la une des journaux dès le lendemain mais nous n'en avions cure. Le chemin pour enfin nous trouver complètement avait été long ces dernières semaines et semé d'embûches mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, nous nous aimions plus que tout et c'était ce qui comptait le plus à nos yeux. Cela paraissait fou, surtout après seulement un mois de vie de couple mais nous étions prêts à nous embarquer dans cette folle histoire. Nous étions sûrs de nous, nous en avions assez discuté, nous avions assez perdu de temps à nous fuir mutuellement. A présent, nous devions avancer. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Lorsque Bella me relâcha, ce fut au tour de tous mes amis de venir me féliciter, de m'embrasser et de m'envoyer des bourrades à tout va.

\- Je le savais mec, je le savais ! me dit Jacob en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre. Je lui devais tout. Il le savait. Je le savais. Mais on en avait parlé des millions de fois sans devoir remettre ça sur le tapis à nouveau ce soir. Je lui serais à jamais reconnaissant. Point final.

Bella revint vers moi doucement et me dit :

\- Tu dois donner ta première interview, Monsieur le champion.

\- Alors tu viens avec moi, décidai-je.

\- Ce n'est pas moi le champion, Paul, objecta-t-elle.

\- On en a déjà discuté. Si j'en suis là, c'est grâce à toi. Les gens doivent savoir qui tu es. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, tu entends ?

Elle me sourit et acquiesça doucement. Je la pris par la main et nos doigts s'emmêlèrent naturellement. Les appareils photos s'animèrent de plus belle et les journalistes se mirent à crier plus fort dans notre direction :

\- Paul ! Paul ! Par ici ! Quel effet cela fait d'être champion du Comté ?

\- Paul, pourquoi ne vous a-t-on jamais vu sur un ring avant aujourd'hui ?

\- N'êtes-vous pas trop vieux pour commencer une carrière de boxeur ?

Je soupirai brièvement mais ma tendre moitié pressa doucement ma main, me donnant ainsi tout le courage nécessaire pour faire face à tous ces prédateurs sans scrupule. Suivant les conseils qu'elle me glissait dans l'oreille, je donnai quelques interviews, expliquant brièvement mon parcours de boxeur puis récupérai mon prix avant de m'éclipser, au bras de ma bien-aimée et accompagné de mes amis pour fêter ça dignement en privé !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le week-end suivant - Howth

Si j'avais flippé en retournant à Howth en tant que petit-ami officiel de Bella, j'avais encore plus flippé quand je lui avais fait l'amour dans la chambre qui avait bercé sa tendre enfance, laquelle était mitoyenne avec celle de son père. Elle avait ri en voyant ma gène et au lieu de me mettre à l'aise dès notre arrivée à Howth, elle m'avait excité encore plus que d'habitude. Ses pieds avaient joué avec les miens sous la table, ses mains baladeuses m'avaient poursuivi dans la cuisine chaque fois que j'avais aidé Charlie à débarrasser les plats et elle m'avait même suivi jusqu'aux toilettes pour m'offrir un baiser torride qui m'avait laissé dans une situation plus que gênante.

Je n'avais aucune envie d'attirer les foudres d'un ancien shérif et encore moins, d'un père d'un enfant unique. Dieu savait que si un jour Bella et moi avions une fille, je ferais tout pour la protéger de la gent masculine.

\- À quoi penses-tu ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque, encore marquée par l'orgasme qui venait de la consumer.

\- À nous.

\- Mais encore ?

\- À ce que je ferais au petit-ami de ma fille si un jour, il fait ce que nous sommes en train de faire dans cette chambre…

\- Paul, je ne suis plus une enfant. J'ai l'âge requis pour me saouler et pour m'envoyer en l'air depuis un bail ! Mon père est content pour moi. Pour nous. Il t'aime bien.

\- Ouais.

\- Il a suivi le match à la télé ! Crois-moi, à part le foot d'habitude, il ne regarde rien d'autre ! Le jour où j'ai été blessée, il a été détruit autant que moi. Je pense qu'il s'est toujours senti plus où moins responsable alors qu'il n'y était pour rien. Il m'a toujours poussée à faire du sport, à aller au-delà de mes limites, à me surpasser car lui n'a pas eu cette chance. Ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il avait tout juste atteint la majorité et les dettes qu'ils lui avaient léguées ne lui ont laissé aucune opportunité de faire carrière dans le football. Il a dû trouver du travail très vite pour élever sa jeune sœur et rembourser les arriérés. Puis il a rencontré maman et ils m'ont eue. Fin de l'histoire.

Et merde, j'avais plombé l'ambiance avec mes conneries ! Je me sentais mal tout à coup de lui avoir fait ressortir tout ça.

\- Bella, je suis désolé, m'excusai-je en lui caressant la joue.

\- Ne le sois pas.

\- Je te promets de faire des efforts. J'ai peut-être eu trop d'a priori.

\- Il est très heureux aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un.

\- Et comment tu sais ça ? demandai-je en plongeant ma bouche dans son cou pour l'embrasser.

\- Une intuition, gémit-elle alors que je mordillais sa peau fine.

\- Tu peux mieux faire… dis-je en posant un doux baiser sur sa mâchoire.

\- Il… a mis du parfum. Il n'en met jamais d'habitude.

Je frottai mon érection contre sa cuisse et elle émit un râle de plaisir alors que ma main glissait entre ses jambes et caressait ses petites lèvres encore mouillées par notre précédente séance de sexe.

\- On fera notre petite enquête demain. En attendant, j'ai envie de toi maintenant, Bella. Et peut-être encore une fois après ça.

\- Petit joueur ! lança-t-elle, en me glissant un regard plus que provocateur.

Un grondement sourd émana de ma poitrine et en quelques secondes, je me retrouvai sur elle, prêt à la faire chavirer autant de fois que je le pourrais, quitte à ce que nous ne quittions pas la chambre de tout le week-end. Charlie pourrait venir tambouriner à la porte et nous menacer avec son fusil que cela ne m'arrêterait pas. J'aimais Bella et à ce moment précis, j'avais besoin d'être avec elle, de lui faire l'amour et de l'aimer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En Irlande, l'hiver, les soirées en bord de mer n'étaient pas réputées pour être très agréables mais ce soir-là, exceptionnellement, l'air était assez doux et le ciel dégagé. Notre petite balade du soir en amoureux, sur le chemin des falaises, nous avait amenés jusqu'à un magnifique point de vue qui surplombait tout le port de Howth.

Avant d'entamer notre ascension, nous avions pris des Fish&Chips que nous avions engloutis avec de l'Orangina, sur le port, admirant les phoques qui venaient grappiller les restes de poissons que les pêcheurs avaient oubliés dans leurs filets ou n'avaient pas voulu garder pour des raisons diverses. Ces mammifères étaient les stars de Howth et vivaient ici comme n'importe quel habitant de la ville.

Le coucher de soleil était magnifique et nous étions restés à l'admirer dans un silence quasi religieux, assis sur un banc, enlacés et emmitouflés dans des parkas. Nous ne pensions à rien, ne parlions de rien. Nous avions passé une partie de la journée à dormir, nous remettant ainsi de la nuit agitée que nous avions eue. Bella avait eu raison de moi et alors qu'elle était partie se doucher aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, je m'étais endormi comme un loir.

Mais vers midi, ce n'était pas Charlie qui était venu nous sortir du lit. Mon téléphone avait sonné mais je n'avais pas répondu. Nous nous étions mis d'accord avec Bella pour que ce week-end soit uniquement pour nous, que nous ne reprendrions les "affaires" que le lundi. Seulement, une demi-heure plus tard, le téléphone de Charlie avait sonné et lorsque celui-ci avait répondu, il avait froncé les sourcils et m'avait tendu le combiné :

\- C'est Jake. Il dit que ça ne peut pas attendre demain.

Mon coeur se mit à battre très fort, j'avais peur que quelque chose de grave se soit passé chez moi. Je demandai à Jake de me la faire courte, sans préambule. Je soufflai de soulagement quand il me raconta tout et la colère fit place à la peur.

Mon père avait essayé de me joindre à la salle de boxe. Il y avait laissé trois messages disant qu'il s'excusait, qu'il fallait que je le rappelle et qu'on se parle. Habituellement, Jacob n'allait jamais à la salle le week-end mais Demetri étant parti en famille pour le week-end, c'était Jacob qui s'était dévoué pour mettre en place le matériel pour les entraînements du lundi matin. Bella avait donné à Dem de nouvelles responsabilités à la salle depuis qu'elle s'était investie davantage sur ma carrière et le gars projetait même d'emménager dans ma piaule depuis que j'avais dit que je cherchais un appartement ou une maison en dehors de Dublin.

Évidemment, j'envisageais d'y amener Bella dès que possible mais je n'avais pas envie de précipiter les choses.

\- Il n'a rien dit d'autre ? Hum... Ok... Ouais, merci Jake… Je n'y manquerai pas. À demain. Bye !

\- Quelque chose de grave ? demanda Bella.

\- Mon enfoiré de père s'est soudain souvenu qu'il avait un fils, crachai-je.

\- Paul…

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Comme tu voudras, soupira-t-elle.

Charlie avait observé toute la scène sans rien dire et sans tenter de s'interposer et je l'avais remercié intérieurement pour ça. Je n'avais nul besoin de l'intervention d'un inconnu dans cette foutue histoire. Je n'étais pas franchement d'humeur à tout expliquer, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. Bella et moi étions censés passer du bon temps, nous ressourcer après les longues semaines d'entraînement que nous avions dû affronter en vue de préparer le match que je venais de remporter.

Si l'on considérait qu'à toutes ces éreintantes sessions de préparation s'était greffée notre histoire d'amour cahotique, alors on pouvait dire que le mois dernier avait été plus qu'épuisant. Nous avions tous les deux des personnalités fortes et très à vif et cela n'avait pas été facile tous les jours de concilier boulot et amour. Nous étions partis sur des bases assez complexes et nous avions tenté de nous remettre à flot, même si cela nous avait coûté beaucoup d'énergie et d'amour propre. Chacun de nous deux avait fait de gros efforts pour avancer et, au bout de seulement un mois, nous avions fait un énorme pas en avant. Je ne voulais pas que tout parte en sucette, pas maintenant. Pas à cause d'un coup de téléphone stupide.

Tout ça allait devoir attendre demain. Même si je ne savais pas ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire pour arranger tout ce bordel. Le rappeler ? L'ignorer ? Et même si je le rappelais, qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire ? J'ignorais tout de ce qu'il se passait à Galway en ce moment. J'avais même laissé Embry de côté pour vivre ma nouvelle vie ici. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de décrocher le téléphone pour avoir de ses nouvelles depuis qu'on avait fini notre tour d'Irlande à moto. Cela faisait de moi un meilleur ami ignoble et un fils assez pitoyable, il fallait le dire…

Assis sur ce banc, à regarder le coucher de soleil avec ma seule raison de vivre, je savais qu'il me faudrait prendre une décision assez rapidement. Mon père n'était pas le genre d'homme à laisser tomber et il prendrait sûrement un vol dès le lendemain en direction de Dublin pour venir me trouver en personne. Je n'étais pas encore prêt pour ça. Cela faisait peut-être de moi un lâche mais je préférais en rester avec le téléphone pour le moment.

Les rouages de mon cerveau tournaient à plein régime tandis que les mains de Bella caressaient les miennes pour apaiser les tensions qu'elle sentait certainement émaner de tout mon corps. Je m'étais toujours bien entendu avec mon père. J'avais eu une enfance heureuse, il ne m'avait jamais frappé, ni violenté de quelque façon que ce soit. J'avais été un enfant choyé, aimé et adoré. Notre seul différent sur ma carrière s'était passé quelques mois plus tôt mais était-ce un motif suffisant pour se mettre à dos son père pour toute une vie ? Pour priver les enfants que j'aurais un jour avec Bella de leur grand-père, tout en sachant qu'ils n'auront déjà pas de grand-mère ? Je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus… Ma mère était morte et je n'avais plus que lui. Maintenant que j'étais lancé dans la boxe et que je lui avais prouvé que je pouvais être boxeur professionnel, peut-être qu'il me pardonnerait de ne pas l'avoir suivi dans son entreprise ? Je pouvais sans doute tenter le coup et aviser ensuite.

\- Je crois que je vais le rappeler, dis je

\- Je crois que c'est une sage décision, Paul.

\- Merci de ne pas avoir tenté de m'influencer.

\- C'est une décision que toi seul devais prendre.

\- Je sais. Merci de si bien me comprendre.

\- De rien. Tu aurais fait pareil pour moi.

\- Ouais ! dis-je en l'embrassant doucement. Et si on rentrait maintenant ? Je commence à me geler.

\- Hummm, je rêve d'un bon bain chaud et moussant… ronronna-t-elle en se frottant contre moi.

\- Bella Swan, tu es la tentation incarnée. Dépêchons-nous ! La nuit est vite tombée et il va faire de plus en plus froid.

\- Attends, j'ai des lampes de poche dans mon sac. Tiens, dit-elle.

\- Merci ma puce, dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. Merci d'être toujours là pour moi.

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et me mis à l'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait. Elle me rendit mon baiser au centuple et resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille. Je la serrai encore plus fort contre ma poitrine, comme si elle allait s'enfuir et ne jamais revenir.

\- Promets-moi que tu ne partiras pas, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

\- Pour aller où ? demanda-t-elle, surprise par ma question.

\- Je ne sais pas, éludai-je simplement.

\- Je ne te quitterai jamais, Paul. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Bella.

Je lui pris la main et nous prîmes le chemin en sens inverse jusqu'à la maison de Charlie. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, nous étions gelés jusqu'aux os mais il ne dit rien malgré l'expression de totale désapprobation qui ornait son visage. Il nous annonça qu'il allait voir un match de foot chez un copain et qu'il nous avait laissé un plat dans le four si nous avions faim. Nous le remerciâmes avant de nous enfermer dans la salle de bain et de nous faire couler un bon bain chaud dans lequel nous avions ajouté des produits moussants à base d'agrume. Bella alluma quelques bougies tandis que je sortais les éponges de massages de sa trousse de toilette.

Nous rîmes en entendant la porte claquer car nous savions que Charlie n'allait pas chez un pote mais chez la veuve, Sue Clearwater. Nous n'avions pas mis longtemps à découvrir le pot aux roses puisque nous avions bêtement surpris une conversation téléphonique entre les deux amants, pas plus tard qu'en début d'après midi, juste après le coup de fil de mon père.

\- Est-ce que le bain est prêt ? demanda Bella.

\- Oui ma puce, il est à point.

\- Parfait.

Voir Bella en tenue d'Eve me faisait toujours autant d'effet, même après toutes ces semaines passées à ses côtés. J'espérais sincèrement ne jamais m'en lasser et prendre toute ma vie autant de plaisir à la regarder, la toucher, la caresser, la choyer. Avec ce petit regard coquin peint sur son visage, elle passa devant moi et grimpa agilement dans la baignoire, me laissant entrevoir au passage chaque parcelle de son corps parfait. Le petit gémissement qu'elle poussa lorsqu'elle fut entièrement recouverte de mousse eut raison de moi et je la rejoignis aussi vite que je pus sans pour autant l'éclabousser et mettre de l'eau partout. Je me plaçai derrière elle et collai mon érection contre son dos pour lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais et à quel point elle m'excitait.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un a envie de passer une très bonne nuit…

\- Tu n'as pas idée, dis-je en plongeant l'éponge dans l'eau et en massant ses épaules avec.

\- Tu as entraînement demain, Paul, murmura-t-elle doucement en penchant la tête en avant.

\- Rabat-joie ! dis-je en la massant en cercles dans le dos, provoquant une émulsion aux senteurs d'agrumes.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

\- Oh oui, pour ça et pour plein d'autres choses, ajoutai-je en passant l'éponge sous son bras pour atteindre son sein droit…

\- Obsédé !

\- Ose dire que ça ne te plaît pas, ajoutai-je en descendant encore plus bas.

\- Jamais !

\- Je m'en doutais… souris-je, satisfait de sa réponse.

J'atteignis son entrejambe avec l'objet désormais rempli de mousse et continuai à la masser doucement, au rythme de sa respiration, en cercles, jusqu'à ce que son corps se cambre et qu'elle crie mon prénom, plusieurs fois. Ses cris se répercutèrent sur les murs carrelés de la salle de bain et paraissaient se multiplier à l'infini, faisant écho à mes grondements sourds.

Son père étant absent, je constatai avec une certaine satisfaction qu'elle se lâchait vraiment, sans se soucier de savoir qui pourrait l'entendre… Ce qui me donna tout de suite encore plus d'idées.

Oh oui, beaucoup plus d'idées.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, alors que Bella conduisait pour nous ramener à Dublin, je téléphonai à mon père. Il décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

\- Lahote, j'écoute.

Formel et professionnel. Il n'avait pas changé.

\- C'est Paul.

\- Paul. Mon fils.

\- Mon ami Jacob m'a dit que tu avais appelé, dis-je pour aller droit au but.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu rappellerais.

\- Tu as… insisté.

 _T'as laissé trois messages ! J'étais censé faire quoi ? Changer de numéro ?_

\- C'est vrai. Je t'ai vu dans le journal. Félicitations, fils.

Il semblait vraiment ému. Mais je ne voulais pas me laisser berner trop facilement. Je ne savais pas encore s'il était réellement sincère ou pas.

\- Merci.

\- Et bien… On dirait que j'ai eu tort… À propos de la boxe.

J'en eus le souffle coupé. Est-ce que mon père était vraiment en train de faire son propre procès ?

\- On dirait bien.

\- Tu es doué dans ce que tu fais, Paul, ne lâche pas le morceau, d'accord ?

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Et je ne t'ai pas attendu pour prendre cette décision, dis-je sèchement.

\- Paul, je...

\- Je dois aller m'entraîner là, on se parle plus tard, d'accord ?

Est-ce que je le voulais vraiment ? Sans doute. Mon esprit était tellement confus.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Il hésita puis ajouta : Paul ?

\- Quoi ? demandai-je un peu énervé.

-Elle est très jolie. J'espère que tu me la présenteras un jour.

Je souris et répondis :

\- Bonne journée Papa.

J'insistai lourdement sur ce dernier mot avant de raccrocher. J'avais fait mon devoir, je l'avais rappelé. Peut-être que j'irais le voir un de ces jours, durant un week-end. Je ne savais pas. J'avais envie de lui crier dessus, de l'engueuler mais en même temps, j'avais envie de le serrer dans mes bras et de m'excuser d'être parti comme ça, pour aller vivre un rêve que je n'étais pas sûr de réaliser. J'étais conscient d'avoir joué à pile ou face avec ma vie et d'avoir pris de très gros risques. Mais ça avait fonctionné et aujourd'hui, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. J'avais trouvé, ici à Dublin, tout ce que je pouvais espérer : des super potes, un avenir tout tracé dans la boxe et bien sûr, ma douce et charmante Bella. L'amour de ma vie. Jamais je n'aurais pu prévoir trouver mon âme sœur sur ma route.

Mais malgré tout ça, j'avais perdu en chemin une petite partie de moi, laquelle se trouvait toujours dans le Connemara.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? me demanda Bella, me sortant ainsi de ma rêverie.

\- Ouais, je crois.

\- Ne me mens pas, Paul.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est ça la vérité, dis-je en me tortillant dans mon siège.

\- Il te manque, constata-t-elle.

\- Peut-être.

Elle sourit et je savais qu'elle avait tout compris. Je n'allais pas l'admettre mais elle avait tout pigé comme une grande parce qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Tu devrais appeler Embry.

\- Est-ce que tu vas prétendre tout savoir sur moi ? la taquinai-je doucement.

\- Je suis ta coach.

\- Ça n'a aucun rapport ! contrai-je

\- Je suis ta femme, renchérit-elle.

\- Pas encore.

\- Comment ça pas encore ? Elle semblait paniquée tout à coup.

\- On n'est pas mariés, constatai-je prudemment.

\- Tu as dit pas encore, insista-t-elle.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Et tu n'es pas ma femme car nous ne sommes pas encore mariés

\- Ça veux dire qu'on le sera ?

\- Peut être un jour.

Bon sang ! Où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir avec tout ça ?

\- Sérieux ?

\- Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas ? Là, ce fut mon tour de paniquer. Était-elle contre le mariage ?

\- Si ! Je veux dire, je veux me marier, un jour. Mais, on a le temps, pas vrai ?

\- Oh oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas encore la bague ! plaisantai-je doucement.

Elle se mit à rire et je la suivis. On n'avait encore jamais parlé de mariage et d'enfants avec Bella et dans le même week-end, on avait évoqué les deux. Pas que ça me faisait flipper, non. Mais plus les choses avançaient avec Bella et plus je me disais que c'était vraiment sérieux entre nous et que j'envisageais tout mon avenir avec elle.

J'attrapai la main qu'elle avait posée sur le pommeau du levier de vitesses et la caressai doucement. Notre fou rire dura encore longtemps et cela nous fit du bien de nous lâcher comme ça, de décompresser juste avant de reprendre les dures séances d'entraînement qui nous attendaient. Les Championnats Nationaux allaient vite arriver et j'allais devoir travailler dur. Je n'allais pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour le plaisir, pour les amis, pour la famille. Cette histoire avec mon père ne tombait pas très bien. Renouer avec lui alors que j'avais besoin de toute ma concentration pour me préparer à gagner ces combats n'était pas une bonne idée. C'était pareil pour Embry. Peut-être qu'ils comprendraient si je leur expliquais, tout simplement. S'ils tenaient encore un peu à moi tous les deux, peut-être qu'ils comprendraient…

Cela faisait sans doute de moi un égoïste qui ne voyait que par sa carrière et par sa femme mais c'était ça mon avenir. Bella. Et la boxe.

Et si mon père et Embry ne comprenaient pas alors ils pouvaient bien rester dans leur partie de l'île et vivre leur vie comme ils l'entendaient.

Je n'avais de comptes à rendre à personne. J'avais pris cette décision il y a longtemps maintenant.

\- Alors tu vas l'appeler ?

\- Ouais.

\- Et ? s'impatienta Bella.

\- Je dois préparer ces Championnats, je n'ai pas le temps de me prendre la tête avec tout ça.

Elle soupira et mit son clignotant. Elle se gara sur le bas côté, sur une espèce de mini parking, fait pour que les touristes puissent prendre des photos de la vue époustouflante qui s'offrait à eux. Elle mit le frein à main, coupa le contact et se tourna vers moi, plantant son regard brun dans le mien.

\- Je te veux concentré et tu le sais. J'ai envie que tu gagnes. Je me bats pour ça depuis le début, Paul. Tu es un gagnant, un champion. Tu as ça dans le sang. Mais je ne te veux pas malheureux pour autant. Tu dois tenter de renouer avec eux.

\- Je ne suis pas malheureux, m'offensai-je en tentant de fuir son regard.

\- Ne me fuis pas Paul ! dit-elle en posant sa main sur ma joue. J'ai envie de t'aider. On a surmonté tout un tas de trucs ensemble et j'ai envie de te soutenir dans cette bataille là parce que je t'aime et que ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça. Appele-les. Parle avec eux et explique-leur la situation. Je suis sûre qu'ils comprendront. Invite-les au gala d'ouverture. Avec le temps, tout se fera naturellement. Personne ne te demande de sauter dans le prochain avion pour Galway et de tout arranger en cinq minutes. Mais si tu te sens responsable à ce point, alors fais le premier pas vers eux.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison, marmonnai-je doucement.

Je vis qu'elle pleurait et ça me fendit le coeur. J'attrapai la boîte de Kleenex et lui en tendis un. Elle me remercia et se tamponna doucement les yeux.

\- Ne pleure pas, Bella… Je suis désolé de t'entraîner dans toute cette merde.

\- Ne le sois pas. Comme je t'ai dit, on va surmonter ça ensemble. Et on va gagner ces putains de Championnats !

Elle ne jurait jamais et ça me fit sourire. Je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassai. Rapidement, elle déboucla sa ceinture de sécurité et vint se positionner à califourchon sur moi. Elle m'embrassa vigoureusement tout en me murmurant qu'elle m'aimait, des dizaines de fois. Puis, sans que je ne le voie venir, elle me débarrassa de mon sweat et de mon t-shirt, puis de son gilet et son top. D'un geste vif, je baissai le siège en position allongée et elle fit glisser mon jogging et mon caleçon le long de mes jambes tout en entraînant mes Nike. Elles fit de même avec ses affaires et se retrouva empalée sur moi en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Ce fut une séance de sexe, intense, rapide et brutale mais cela avait été nécessaire pour pouvoir extérioriser tous nos sentiments. Aucun de nous n'avait pensé qu'on aurait pu se faire surprendre. Et je crois qu'on n'en avait rien à foutre. On avait pris un putain de pied d'enfer et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Alors qu'on finissait le trajet jusqu'à chez nous, je pouvais sentir les traces de griffes dans mon dos et de morsures sur mes épaules. Bella allait sûrement écoper d'une belle marque dans le cou qu'il lui faudrait cacher et elle aurait sans doute du mal à marcher pendant un jour ou deux car on y avait vraiment été durement. On avait déjà expérimenté le "rough sex" avec Bella et on aimait bien tester nos limites de temps en temps et expérimenter de nouvelles choses avec des objets qu'on trouvait dans des sex shops ou sur internet. Cette fille me fascinait et chaque jour, je découvrais un truc nouveau sur elle qui me faisait perdre la tête et me donnait encore une raison de plus pour l'aimer davantage.

Entre toutes ces discussions et notre escapade sexuelle, nous avions mis plus de temps que prévu pour rentrer au bercail. J'avais essayé d'envoyer un SMS à Embry au moins cinquante fois sans y parvenir alors j'avais décidé que je l'appellerais ce soir, après l'entraînement. J'avais le pressentiment que la poire de vitesse allait souffrir aujourd'hui, j'avais encore trop de rage à exsuder.

Démétri avait assuré tous les entraînements de la matinée et nous étions arrivés juste à temps pour l'inviter à déjeuner. Il en profita pour nous faire un topo complet.

\- Bella, tu devrais recevoir trois nouveaux boxeurs cette semaine dont un vraiment bon. Enfin tu jugeras par toi-même demain matin, il vient vers dix heures. On a reçu les nouveaux gants et les nouveaux casques ce matin, le colis était nickel. Sinon rien d'exceptionnel, tout est prêt pour cet après-m', Bella. Paul, la poire est toute à toi, je l'ai lustrée exprès... dit-il avec un large sourire.

Apparemment, les nouvelles allaient bon train. Cool. J'allais devoir apprendre à Jacob à se taire !

\- Merci mec, j'apprécie.

\- Toujours là pour aider les copains ! dit-il en mordant dans son hamburger.

De retour à la salle, au moment où j'allais rejoindre l'instrument qui allait signer la libération de mon esprit, Démétri m'apostropha à nouveau :

\- Paul, un agent immobilier a laissé un message sur le répondeur. Elle veut que tu la rappelles sans faute aujourd'hui.

\- Merci Dem, je la rappellerai ce soir.

\- Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? me demanda Bella.

\- Mais, et l'entraînement ?

\- Y'en a sûrement pas pour longtemps. Au pire, tu feras du rab' ce soir. Allez viens !

Je suivis Bella dans son bureau et m'assis dans son fauteuil avant de décrocher le combiné. Lors de mon entretien avec l'agence, je m'étais montré très pointilleux sur le type d'habitation que je cherchais et j'étais très étonné qu'elle me rappelle déjà. J'avais hâte de savoir ce qu'elle m'avait dégoté. Avec mon accord, Bella enclencha le haut-parleur et ferma la porte pour nous laisser de l'intimité. Au bout de deux sonneries, mademoiselle Weber répondit.

\- Angela Weber, j'écoute.

\- Ici Paul Lahote. Vous m'avez laissé un message pour que je vous rappelle immédiatement.

\- Monsieur Lahote, je suis contente de vous entendre. Écoutez, je ne voudrais pas vous faire de fausse joie mais je pense avoir trouvé le parfait endroit pour vous. Les prix correspondent parfaitement à ce que vous avez stipulé dans vos demandes, ce n'est pas très loin de Dublin et il n'y aura que très peu de travaux. Si cela vous convient, il sera disponible dès septembre.

\- Vraiment ? demandai-je tout excité.

Je n'osais pas croire que c'était possible. Je n'avais commencé les recherches que la semaine passée et je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi vite. J'étais dans un bon karma. D'abord le combat puis ça. Je pourrais facilement demander Bella en mariage d'ici Noël et lui faire un enfant dans la foulée. Dieu que j'aimais cette femme ! J'étais prêt à tout sacrifier pour elle...

\- Oui, mais il va falloir faire vite. Cette petite merveille ne va pas rester sur le marché très longtemps.

\- Et où se trouve ce parfait petit coin de paradis ? demandai-je, vraiment curieux à présent.

\- Si vous le permettez, je préfère vous laisser la surprise. Je passe vous prendre à dix-sept heures ça ira ?

\- Oh… Patientez quelques instants, Mademoiselle Weber.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demandai-je à Bella. Elle acquiesça, apparemment tout aussi excitée que moi.

\- C'est d'accord ! dis-je à l'agent immobilier.

\- Alors à ce soir, Monsieur Lahote.

Je raccrochai et me relevai pour me jeter sur Bella. Je la pris dans mes bras et la fis tournoyer dans tous les sens.

\- Paul, arrête, je vais avoir le tournis !

\- Oh Bella, je suis tellement content ! Je vais avoir une maison !

\- C'est super, mon chéri ! Mais si tu veux pouvoir te la payer, il va falloir que tu gagnes les Championnats et pour ça, il faut retourner à l'entraînement !

\- Rabat-joie ! boudai-je.

\- Tu radotes, mon cher !

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, souris-je d'un air moqueur.

\- Hey, c'est ma réplique !

Je ris et m'enfuis en courant du bureau pour aller rejoindre la poire de vitesse. Bizarrement, j'avais moins envie de lui mettre une raclée. Le poids sur mon coeur s'était soudainement allégé.

Mais pour combien de temps ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Embry n'ayant répondu à aucun de mes appels, j'avais décidé de lui envoyer une lettre d'excuse, accompagnée de deux tickets d'entrée pour le gala d'ouverture des Championnats Nationaux de boxe. Je n'avais eu aucune réponse et je n'avais d'autre solution que d'attendre le jour J pour voir s'il se pointerait ou non pour me voir…

Mais sincèrement, j'en doutais.

J'avais foiré. J'en payais le prix.

Mon père et moi avions renoué des liens. On se téléphonait une fois par semaine, simplement pour se raconter des banalités mais c'était déjà un bon début. Il voulait venir nous voir Bella et moi mais je trouvais toujours une excuse pour qu'il ne le fasse pas. Cela paraissait peut-être lâche mais oui, je repoussais l'échéance. Cependant, je lui avais fais parvenir des tickets à lui aussi pour qu'il vienne me voir combattre lors du gala d'ouverture des Championnats. C'est ensuite, qu'il m'avait avoué avoir rencontré quelqu'un et qu'il souhaitait venir avec elle. Ça me faisait bizarre de savoir que mon père était avec quelqu'un mais je ne pouvais pas aller contre la nature les choses.

Contre l'avenir des personnes qui m'étaient proches.

Contre la vie. Leur vie. Notre vie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Notes de fin** : J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Je suis dans une mauvaise passe en ce moment et j'espère que vous me mettrez plein de jolis mots pour me redonner le sourire !

A très bientôt pour l'épilogue !

Des bisous ! Et si vous partez en vacances, faites attention sur les routes et passez un bon été !

Til


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les emprunte à Stephenie Meyer pour m'amuser un peu et surtout pour votre plaisir personnel.

Notes : Et voilà, c'est la fin ! J'avoue que ça m'a fait drôle de mettre le point final à cet histoire mais bon, c'est ainsi ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de cet épilogue !

Je remercie au passage encore et toujours mes bêtas et vous aussi de me reviewer à chaque passage.

 **Épilogue**

Juillet - Dublin.

Finale des Championnats Nationaux de boxe.

Ce boxeur était un dur à cuire mais je savais que je pouvais l'avoir. Il suffisait que je tape là où il fallait. Plusieurs rounds étaient passés et j'étais déjà pas mal amoché. J'étais crevé, je ne tenais plus trop sur mes jambes mais, ce qui me rassurait, c'était qu'il était dans le même état que moi. Il avait quelques faiblesses que j'avais aussitôt repérées mais ça n'avait pas suffit à le mettre K.O. au round d'avant. Il était resté au tapis quelques secondes mais pas assez pour que je gagne. J'avais entendu Bella jurer et ça m'avait fait sourire mais il fallait que je reste concentré. Je devais le mettre au tapis avant que ce ne soit lui qui le fasse. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Je savais que mon père était dans l'assistance puisque depuis le match d'ouverture des Championnats où je l'avais invité, on se voyait régulièrement. Il m'avait présenté Nikki, sa nouvelle petite amie et, même si j'avoue avoir flippé à l'idée d'avoir une belle-mère, je l'avais adorée tout de suite. Je n'avais jamais connu Ruth, ma mère, et aucune autre femme n'avait habité avec nous depuis sa mort, mais Nikki était parfaite pour papa. Il n'aurait pas pu choisir mieux. Sincèrement. Bella et moi nous entendions très bien avec eux et je ne regrettais pas d'avoir renoué des liens avec mon père.

Malheureument, je ne pouvais en dire autant d'Embry...

Je reçus un bon crochet du droit en pleine mâchoire qui me fit vaciller et voir trente six chandelles et j'entendis Bella me gueuler dessus.

\- Paul ! Ressaisis-toi ! Allez !

Elle avait raison, je devais arrêter de penser à tout ça et me concentrer sur ce foutu match. J'avais envie d'aller à ces foutu Jeux Olympiques, bordel ! J'irais peut-être sans ce titre mais je voulais quand même l'avoir ! C'était primordial pour moi. Pour Bella. Pour Jake. Pour mon père. Pour moi, bordel !

Toute la puissance de mon corps fut soudain en ébullition et je me mis à cogner. Rien ne put m'arrêter. Crochet du gauche, du droit, uppercut. Sauf que le mec était une vraie armoire à glace et qu'il résistait. Mais ce n'était pas grave car, à présent, j'esquivai tout et je ripostai. La foule était en délire. Je ne sentais plus la douleur, je ne sentais ni mes muscles, ni mes jambes ni mes bras. Je continuais à balancer chaque coup gagnant, chaque point l'un après l' autre avec une rage indescriptible.

Puis, ce fut là qu'il fit certainement l'erreur la plus minable de toute sa vie. Il se laissa distraire par un je ne sais quoi et j'en profitai pour lui balancer deux coups de poings gagnants qui le projetèrent sur les cordes du ring. Il tomba à genoux, posa les mains au sol et s'écroula lentement.

L'arbitre compta et je savais qu'il arriverait jusqu'à dix.

La foule était en délire et scandait mon nom. Mais moi, je ne regardais qu'une seule personne. Elle. Bella. Mon amour. La seule et unique personne qui comptait dans ma vie à cet instant présent.

\- Et pour remettre le trophée de Champion d'Irlande 2015, je vous prie d'accueillir celui qui a, lui aussi, été notre Champion il y a quelques année de ça. Mesdames et messieurs, voici Edward Cullen !

Grimpé sur une estrade, je ne pus m'empêcher de rester bouche bée, éperdu d'admiration devant ce géant de la boxe qui, malheureusement, avait vu sa carrière s'effondrer à cause d'une blessure. je jetai un œil vers Bella qui leva les pouces en l'air, signe qu'elle était plus ou moins responsable de la venue de son ancien poulain.

 _Quelle cachottière celle-ci !_

Edward Cullen offrit tout un tas de poignées de mains avant de s'emparer du trophée et de me le remettre tout en me félicitant vivement. Puis il s'installa à côté de moi et nous posâmes ensemble pour les journalistes.

\- Bella a fait du bon boulot, me glissa-t-il alors que nous échangions une nouvelle poignée de main. Vous êtes un bon boxeur, Paul, vous irez loin. Faites attention à vous surtout. Bonne chance pour les J.O. ! On se reverra bientôt !

Puis il descendit de l'estrade pour rejoindre Bella et l'enlacer quelques minutes avant de lui parler. Leur discussion semblait sérieuse et vraiment intéressante mais je ne pouvais pas les rejoindre. Je devais d'abord répondre à des interviews pour des journalistes qui, eux, étaient ennuyeux à mourir…

Plus tard, je vis Edward Cullen partir avec un homme blond, plutôt bien foutu, bras dessus, bras dessous. Ils formaient un couple harmonieux et vraiment bien assorti. Il faudrait qu'on pense à les inviter à dîner un de ces soir... Ça pourrait vraiment être très sympa...

\- Que voulait Cullen ? demandai-je à Bella après avoir passé une bonne demi-heure à répondre aux journalistes.

\- Me faire promettre que je dirai que je l'avais formé, que c'était bon pour ma notoriété.

\- Il a raison, affirmai-je, catégorique. Je te l'ai toujours dit. Tu dois cesser d'évoluer dans l'ombre. Tu es une coach formidable et Cullen est quelqu'un de bien.

\- On a pas besoin de ça ! Tu es célèbre maintenant et on aura de nouvelles inscriptions régulièrement, dit-elle d'un air buté.

\- C'est toujours un plus ! contrai-je.

\- C'était il y a longtemps. Ça ne changerait plus rien désormais. Il n'y a plus que toi qui compte.

\- Tu es tellement têtue, dis-je en m'approchant doucement d'elle.

\- Je sais que tu adores ça ! répondit-elle en m'embrassant.

\- Peut-être bien, dis-je en rompant notre baiser, mais, j'aime bien Cullen. Et j'ai envie de lui faire cette faveur.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Tu réagis comme une groupie ! m'accusa-t-elle.

\- Réfléchis-y quand même d'accord ? insistai-je en posant mes lèvres sur son front.

\- Promis ! Allez viens, les copains nous attendent pour la suite des festivités !

Garrett nous reçut comme des stars au Porterhouse où nous fîmes la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit et, dès la fermeture, j'amenai Bella dans une superbe maison au bord de la mer, à Skerries, un petit paradis un peu plus au Nord de Dublin. Nous y passâmes quelques jours, loin de la ville et des journalistes, ne faisant que nous baigner, nous promener en amoureux et profiter du grand air de la côte. Nous nous promîmes de partir à l'étranger dès que nous le pourrions, peut-être en France voire en Californie.

En Septembre, Démétri aménagea dans ma piaule en échange d'un loyer symbolique qu'il versait à Bella tandis que je prenais mes quartiers dans ma nouvelle maison à Dalkey, à quelques kilomètres au sud de Dublin. Bella avait gardé son appartement mais elle passait tout son temps avec moi. J'adorais vraiment ma nouvelle maison : spacieuse, lumineuse et donnant sur la mer. J'avais prévu de réaménager tout le garage souterrain (qui faisait toute la surface de la maison) en espace d'entraînement pour Bella et moi. Il y avait des travaux assez importants à faire mais Jacob avait quelques copains qui travaillaient dans le bâtiment et qui étaient prêts à nous aider dans ce projet. Même si j'avais déjà plus d'argent que je n'en avais jamais eu, je n'avais pas encore remporté assez de matchs pour posséder d'ores et déjà des sommes exorbitantes donc j'allais devoir faire des économies pour gâter ma petite femme. L'été prochain, la piscine serait nickel et prête à l'emploi car au mois de Septembre en Irlande, c'était un peu juste pour se baigner. Cela me laisserait le temps d'ajouter quelques joujoux à celle qui était déjà en place, dont un jacuzzi chauffé. Un rêve de toujours…

Démétri co-gérait désormais la salle de boxe avec Bella, ce qui laissait à ma belle le temps de s'occuper de ma carrière, notamment lors de nos déplacements à l'étranger. J'avais plein de matchs de préparation en vue pour l'année à venir afin de participer aux Jeux Olympiques puis aux Championnats du Monde. J'avoue qu'elle gérait tout cela d'une main de maître, ne laissant rien passer, même avec les plus grands. J'étais vraiment fier d'elle.

Jacob et Tanya avaient, sans surprise, aménagé ensemble juste après l'été. Jacob avait retapé tout le haut de son garage en un superbe loft où ils avaient largement la place pour vivre tous les deux. L'espace était énorme et Jake avait vraiment fait du bon travail. Ils semblaient vraiment épanouis et heureux et je ne pouvais que leur souhaiter le meilleur.

Kate et Garrett avaient suivi le même chemin qu'eux et, alors que l'hiver approchait, il flottait dans l'air une bonne odeur d'amour et de bonheur dans notre petit groupe de potes.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir entacher notre petit cercle de bonne humeur. On allait pouvoir aborder la rentrée sereinement et en toute tranquilité.

Tandis que je nettoyais la véranda et y rangeais les plantes pour l'hiver, j'entendis ronronner le moteur d'une moto que je connaissais bien. Je ne l'avais pas entendue depuis longtemps mais je la reconnus aussitôt.

C'était celle d'Embry.

Je le vis remonter mon allée puis s'arrêter, mettre la béquille, enlever son casque et se diriger vers moi d'un pas décidé.

\- T'es venu pour me casser la gueule ? demandai-je, prudent.

\- Des félicitations sont plutôt de rigueur non ? dit-il en tentant de sourire.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu viennes me voir aux championnats.

\- J'étais occupé, dit-il sèchement.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à l'invitation, constatai-je amèrement.

\- Je sais.

Un long silence s'abattit entre nous. C'était vraiment gênant et aussi bizarre.

\- Je suis désolé, Embry, je sais que j'ai merdé, avouai-je pour couper court au malaise.

\- On a merdé tous les deux, me détrompa-t-il aussitôt.

\- Tu crois ? demandai-je étonné.

\- Ouais, on s'est enfermés dans notre petit monde et on s'est ignorés comme des cons sous prétexte qu'on était loin l'un de l'autre.

\- On a agi comme des imbéciles. On repart à zéro ? proposai-je en lui tendant la main.

\- D'accord ! dit-il en me la prenant et en m'attirant vers lui pour me faire une vraie accolade.

\- Allez viens, je te paye un verre ! Bella ne devrait plus tarder, on va l'attendre.

\- Sacrée baraque ! dit-il en sifflant.

\- Attends de voir le garage, c'est encore en travaux mais ça promet d'être grandiose ! Et la piscine…

15 jours plus tard…

23 décembre.

\- Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? demandai-je, un genou à terre dans la véranda chauffée.

J'avais préparé un superbe dîner pour Bella, j'avais disposé des bougies un peu partout et créé une ambiance ultra romantique à damner un saint. De l'anti-Paul tout craché mais quand il fallait, il fallait.

\- Mon Dieu, Paul, tu es devenu fou ?

\- Est-ce que c'est un non ? demandai-je, vexé.

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'est un oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! cria-t-elle en sautillant sur place.

Je lui passai la bague sertie d'un petit rubis à l'annulaire gauche, la pris dans mes bras et la fis tournoyer dans les airs comme j'aimais le faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rie aux éclats et m'ordonne de m'arrêter. Puis je l'embrassai comme un fou et la portai jusque dans ma chambre, notre chambre, pour lui faire l'amour jusqu'au petit matin. Nous avions aménagé officiellement ensemble au début du mois de décembre.

\- Tu es dingue, demain on a un rendez-vous super important avec des sponsors…

\- Ce n'est qu'en début d'après-midi, contrai-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Oui, mais ils se déplacent exprès malgré le froid et c'est bientôt Noël, tenta-t-elle d'insiter.

\- Rabat-joie !

Cette fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et je sus qu'elle allait arrêter d'argumenter.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

-Je sais, dis-je en me jetant sur elle pour la faire taire. Maintenant, laisse-moi vérifier que je connais bien toutes les parties de ton corps divin par coeur, ajoutai-je en la regardant avec des yeux emplis de gourmandise.

Elle gémit pour toute réponse et je souris de satisfaction en me jetant sur elle pour la savourer.

Lorsque j'avais quitté Galway il y a un an et demi de ça, je savais que la vie à Dublin allait me plaire et j'avais eu raison de le croire.

Elle me satisfaisait pleinement.

Oh oui. Pleinement.

 **FIN**

Notes de fin : Voilààà ! C'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience. Profitez en pour mettre la dose de reviews ! :p

Bisous !


End file.
